Thunderous Quiet
by DaniDoLittle
Summary: He wants her more than he wants to be Sexiest Man Alive; she wants him more than Hershey's Kisses. There's just one problem. Their record label has 'ideas' and they include them being available to anyone but each other. Will the beautiful boy and his hell-cat princess ever get to be together the way they desperately want to? Canon couples, AU, M for lemons and language
1. Prologue

**I'll keep it simple 'cause I don't like loooooong a/n's myself. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, so be gentle with me ;)**

**It was an idea just begging to be set free, so...here we are. Enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Prologue**

**~ Isabella Swan ~ **

My fingers flew over the keys, my eyes closed, breathing soft and silent. Music spilled from the piano with ease and a small smile spread across my face as the last note rang out in the room. Seconds later there was a click followed by muted cheering and yelling. My eyes slipped open and I turned, grinning at the happy faces through the glass. "_Rockin' it, Bells! That was the best run yet._" Jai Tomlins, one of two sound engineers at the studio, held both his thumbs up and I couldn't help the relieved sigh that left me as I slumped slightly on the piano bench. This song, _Microphone_, had been driving us all mad since we started recording. We'd spent too long on other tracks trying to get them perfect that we didn't realize this one was still lacking. Like, _really_, lacking. So we got to work and we've spent the past three days almost non-stop playing, writing, jamming as much into the hours as we could. The guys in the booth start messing around with stuff, adding what I just played onto the bits we'd already done, so I stand up and shake my hair out of its ponytail, huffing tiredly as I guzzle some water.

Damn freakin' Felix. If he hadn't gone back and told the label how far ahead we were we'd have another two months 'til we had to leave for the tour. Instead we had a two week warning to have everything done and packed ready to leave _eight_ weeks early. There was some loud ass shouting in the office when he told us that, let me tell ya. As it is we fly out of Seattle on Thursday –in four days- and then we'll start our four month tour. Four weeks later our single is set to be released, followed by the album a few weeks after that. We'll be touring all over America, starting in Chicago and finishing up in New York. The bit I'm most excited about though is in April when we get to go to Dublin, Belfast and London. Until a year ago I'd never left the Pacific Northwest so when we got the rough itinerary a couple of days ago I just about screamed the place down in my excitement. It wasn't just me in my defense.

Let me fill you in on the details a little bit. I'm Bella Swan, twenty years old and the lead vocalist in _Breaking_ _Dawn_. My parents are Charlie and Renée Swan -he's the Chief of Police in our hometown, Forks, and she's a kindergarten teacher- and I have a twin brother called Alec. He loves to razz on me 'cause he was born _one-freaking-minute _before me. Gotta love the goof though. Back to the band. There's Jasper Whitlock, bassist and our main man when it comes to lyrics. He's wicked cool and -usually- the most laid back guy you'll ever meet. His long light brownish-blond hair adds to the vibe and everyone loves him. Then there's Emmett and Edward Cullen, brothers and the founders of _Dawn_. Em is the drummer and Edward's a bit of a dabbler although he mostly sings and plays guitar. Em is the older brother by less than a year, he has dark blond curly hair, big blue eyes, the biggest damn dimples ever and he's built like a linebacker. Seriously, the guy's pushing six-five and his arms are bigger than my legs. Edward's the opposite with his copper-penny scruffy 'do, green eyes, crooked grin and he's tall and lean with just the right amount of muscle unlike the gym-o-holic he's related to. Last but definitely not least is Rosalie Hale, Em's girlfriend. She's the guitarist and backing vocalist and she's my best friend on the whole planet. She's tall at five-eight with long, honey blonde hair, blue-almost violet eyes and a figure to die for. We're an odd bunch really, but we can damn sing and make music and that's why _Starr Records_ love us. What's funny is I only joined _after_ the others got signed. That's long story, I'll explain some other time. Right _now_ Em and Jasper have just got back from Jasper's place.

"You get everythin' packed up?" I ask with a smirk as they flop onto the sofa.

"Bells, that shit's not fair. You've just been sittin' there," Em waves his paw around in the air towards me without looking away from the ceiling where he's staring up, "doin' your shit and _we've_ been carryin' shit around."

Jasper snickers and tosses me a wink, "hate to tell you Em but we ain't even finished. Still gotta do Ro and Bells' place tomorrow."

Em groans and slams his fist onto the sofa as Jasper and I bust up laughing. "_Urgh_, fuckin' girls."

"Love you too, Emmett." Rose glides into the room then with a wide grin and a wry tone. She sits on the piano bench beside me and turns to cock an eyebrow at her boyfriend. Needless to say he's looking very contrite right now.

"I didn't mean it, Rosie, I just meant Bells!" I drop my smile and pout pathetically. Two seconds later Em's looking between me and Rose with a horrified expression. Poor Jasper looks like he's about to bust a gut trying not to laugh at the whole thing.

"_They're playin' ya, man. Let it go_." My stomach curls and my pout flees as soon as the soft voice registers through the speakers. I turn and meet Edward's gaze through the glass, seeing his mischievous smirk just before he wipes it off. I feel heat spreading through my body because that expression on his face means one thing. _Alone time_. Luckily the others didn't seem to have noticed as Rose joins Em on the chair and they start macking on each other. Jasper pulls out his cell and wanders out of the room, calling that Alice wants him to call her - his girlfriend, Em and Edward's sister. It's really difficult to keep the grin off my face then, because it's oh so obvious Edward planned this. He was out with Rose this morning talking to the album producers to rearrange the photo shoot for the cover, so he knew she'd be on Em as soon as they got here. It doesn't take a huge leap to deduce that he encouraged Alice to ask Jasper to call so we'd get some uninterrupted time together. After all, Alice is the only one that knows about our, um, _relationship_? I don't really know what to call it.

"_Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a sec?_" Before Edward can finish speaking I'm standing and hurrying out the door.

"Be back in a bit, guys!" Em and Rose don't acknowledge me at all so I just roll my eyes and meet Edward outside. We both just stand in the hall as my eyes roam over his body.

It's Seattle and March, so it's like forty-two outside today. _Fuckin' freezing_. To keep warm he's wearing dark jeans, a pair of chucks all scuffed 'cause they're so loved, a thick black hoodie and his signature beanie. This one's grey and it makes his eyes seem so much brighter. I feel my cheeks flush deep red when our eyes meet, his so dark with want. My skin itches to touch him, but it's too risky out here where anyone could see us. "C'mon." Without saying anything else I grab his hand and tug him behind me down the hall. He chuckles behind me and I feel myself smile slightly.

We end up in a deserted hallway, so the first door I see I yank open and then close quickly behind us. Doesn't matter that it's small and cramped, just need to touch him.

"I missed you this mornin'." Edward murmurs, cooling some of the rush as he wraps his long arms around me and crushes my body into his chest. I hum and reach up to tangle my fingers in the back of his hair under the beanie, to which he laughs quietly. Feels so good to be wrapped up with him like this. Around the others we're still close and affectionate, but...we're like that with the others too. We're all so close anyway, so it's really hard keeping on the right side of the line when it comes to touching and messing around with each other. Doesn't help when he teases me on purpose sometimes, but I guess I get my revenge.

"Missed you too." I lean back and look up at him, trying to make out his expression. My eyes are adjusting to the lack of light and I can see his dark jade eyes gazing down at me, his tongue as it flicks out and wets his lips moments before they're suddenly on mine.

If it was anyone else I'd be embarrassed at the moan that leaks from me then. But it isn't. It's _Edward_. So I meet his hurried kisses with the same enthusiasm. Our lips come together over and over and over again, teeth clashing and tongues battling.

The closet warms with our deep breaths and movements. My hands tug and pull at his hoodie. _Off_. He senses what I want and lets go of me for far too long to pull it off and then they're back on me. Under my cardigan. Under my _Rolling Stones_ tee.

I sigh and hum a little into his mouth as his hands squeeze and knead my waist, moving up my back. A light shiver ripping through me makes him laugh, so I nip his bottom lip. His laughter gives way to a groan; I grin and move my hands lower.

"How're your underwear doin', baby?" I almost groaned out loud when he feathered kisses over my jaw and to my ear, murmuring against it before nipping on my earlobe. He loves to give me shit about how I react to him. He can hardly talk though when I can feel his dick already rock hard through his jeans and my leggings.

"Ruined. Fuckin'..._shit_, Edward..." it was almost _painful_ as he unsnapped my bra and pulled off all three layers I'd been wearing up top in one move, dropping them behind me. Cool air made my nipples tighten seconds before he leaned forward and his warm chest brushed against them through his shirt. Smiling slightly I looked up at him, panting. "The _Stones, _huh?"

He smirked, didn't speak as his hands whispered across my skin, finally, _finally_, landing on my chest. His hands were huge. Guitarist's hands. They played me. My own were clutching at the waist of his tee.

"Edward..._please_..."

His lips ghosted over mine. "Please, what, baby?"

"Stop, _ungh_, being a jackass." One hand slid down from my tits...over my stomach...down, down, _down_.

"Shit, Bella, so fuckin' wet." Edward groans, thrusting his erection into my hip as his mouth claims mine again. Two fingers press into my slit and he thrusts them in as his thumb presses hard on my throbbing clit.

I hiss against his lips, tighten my grip on his shirt. "Take it _off_." He obeys instantly, lowering his mouth to my tits while his hands are busy pulling his shirt up. His mouth is gone for a second so he can drop his shirt and then I squeak as he grabs my thighs, turns us in the small space and slams me against the door.

In this position -with his body pressing me into the door, my legs around his waist and arms loosely around his neck- I can feel every delicious inch of him.

The friction I create with my grinding makes us both groan into each others' mouth. He pants, pulling away. Buries his face in my hair. "Fuckin' love your hair, baby." My right hand moves up from his neck and pushes his beanie off so my fingers can bury themselves in his riotous auburn locks.

"Me too, Edward..._oh_..." he shifts his hips and the sensation is too much. My words trail off into pants and he leans back to thrust his tongue into my mouth.

"Gotta be quiet, baby. Don't want anyone to hear you like this. Only I hear you like this." He's rambling but I don't care. His words set me on fire.

Always do.

"Only, _ungh_, only you."

Before long neither of us can hold back anymore. It's been too long since I felt him. Felt all of him.

He puts me on my feet long enough to unbutton his jeans and yank them down to his knees. I can't wait any more. Too desperate. Too _wanting_.

His dick is so hard, _so_ hard, when I pull it out of his black boxers and drop to my knees.

There isn't really enough room, but I don't care. It's obvious when he doesn't waste any time pulling my face to him that he doesn't either.

I take him in slowly, swirling my tongue around the head. He loves it and I'd smirk if my mouth wasn't full of his dick and I wasn't so damn turned on. He wraps his fingers in my hair and guides me in a hard and fast rhythm.

"Fuckin'...love...your...mouth...baby..." he mutters with gritted teeth. I hum around him, thanking God briefly for blessing me with no gag reflex. Pretty sure Edward's doing the same as I glance up and see him mouth 'God'. He's so beautiful like this it hurts. Eyes screwed shut and then wide open before repeating - he likes to watch but I know he wants to hold back longer. Perfect, slightly swollen lips parting as he breaths choppily.

_Perfect_.

"Enough. Get the fuck up." Edward eventually barks quietly, tugging my hair so I'll let go of him. I moan a little, sad to have to stop, and release him slowly with a little suckle right on his tip.

He growls and yanks down my leggings and ruined panties. _I liked those ones, as well_. Then I'm back against the door. Our eyes meet for one long moment before he smirks and thrusts himself all in in one go; I choke on a breath and whine, leaning my head forward against his shoulder as he sets a punishing rhythm but one that I crave. One we _both _crave._  
_

"Love your pussy, baby...mine."

He mimics my moan a moment later when I sink my teeth gently into his shoulder, beside myself with lust. We're manic. Can't get enough. His hips slap against mine and I arch; crying out, 'cause he hits that sweet spot even harder like this.

I tug his hair hard, clenching around him when he growls and claims my mouth again. "So, _so _good." He pants into my neck. Sweat beads on his forehead and I kiss it away, feeling the coiling in my abdomen that means this will be over soon.

"I'm..._shit_, I'm gonna come..._Edward..._" his thrusts only speed up when I cry out again, claw his back. The pleasure is too much, too intense, _he's_ too intense. I love it, I hate it, but the orgasm washes over me then and I'm lost to everything but the feeling of him moving in me. Around me. He's everywhere all at once and I can't handle it, squeezing my eyes shut and clamping my inner walls around his dick as he gives, gives, gives and takes at the same time.

He has to smother my loud moans with his mouth and then I'm returning the favor a minute later when he slams into me before lazily thrusting in and out, both of us panting for breath.

"Jesus, you're fuckin' spectacular." Edward eventually hums into my hair. He's all about cuddling after we have sex but it's not exactly comfy being squashed against a door. Not to mention that I'm gonna have to find a bathroom and clean up before we go back to the studio.

"Hmm...you're not too bad yourself." His chuckle rumbles through his chest and makes me giggle. Then, he groans.

"Shit, don't do that. I can fuckin' _feel _it." And I know exactly what he means. _There's nothin' wrong with his libido__, _I think to myself gleefully as his dick hardens a little inside me. We stay wrapped in each other in silence for a few more minutes, just kissing and calming down, before his phone starts vibrating in his pants and we remember that we're meant to be in the studio.

"C'mon, lets go back. I need'ta clean up so you go ahead, just say I'm on the phone or somethin'." Edward nods, setting me on my feet. We both grimace when he slips out of me but it's more from annoyance that we have to get dressed than anything else.

Once we're dressed I throw him a smile and twist to open the door, but before I can his hands wrap around mine and he presses me into the door. I tip my head back and to the side with a quiet giggle, meeting his hungry lips with my own. "See ya soon, baby." Is his parting murmur as he turns us and leaves the closet with a wink, my mouth turning up into an amused grin as he closes the door and heads back towards the studio we're assigned.

Twenty minutes later I rejoin Em, Rose, Jasper and Edward in the studio along with Jai and the other sound engineer, Kyle. Em tells me we're about to be on a video call with our manager, Riley, who's already in Chicago making sure everything's going to plan. Edward and I share a heated glance as I plop down next to Rose on the sofa and all I can think about, even when Riley's face fills the laptop screen, is that I get to have him to myself all night tonight when the others go out on a double date with their partners.

Little do they know we'll be having a party for two in the apartment I share with Rose.

* * *

**As much as I'd love to claim them all as my own, Stephenie Meyer owns everything, _Example _are the real owners of _Microphone _-which you should all go listen to. Right now- and _Starr Records_ is a completely fictional record company. Just so you know.**

**So, what do you think? I tried to keep it simple but this was the first lemon I've ever written so it's up to you to decide if I got it right :S  
****Big love to Pops for being my Beta! Love, love, love you!**


	2. A New Dawn

**Thank you to IrishGirl97, Ciara-Rayne (loving the name-I've got a friend called Ciara!)  
****and LadyChaos-SlytherinPrincess for adding to their fav's, and to YouDontEvenCare and  
****veronicaxhurley for adding to their alerts. You all made my evening, so big hugs to you all!**

**Enjoy; I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter One**

**~ Edward Cullen ~ **

"Are you sure there isn't _anything _I can get you, Mister Cullen?" The way she sticks her tits in my face and licks her over-botoxed lips makes it very obvious she isn't offering a cup of tea or coffee.

"No, thanks. I'm good." She finally gets the picture and flounces back to her desk. My eyes follow the sway of her ass for a few seconds before I'm distracted by Rose fidgeting. Rose never fidgets. She catches my eyes from the other sofa and cocks her eyebrow, smirking. _Bitch_, I mouth. _Dickhead_, she replies. I grin and shake my head, pulling my cell out to read the text that just came in.

**_HELLO EDWARD. YOUR MOM AND I WANTED TO INVITE YOU ALL OVER FOR DINNER ON SUNDAY IF YOU'RE NOT TOO BUSY? LET US KNOW. LOVE DAD._**

I snicker at his inability to use technology properly and quickly fire off a reply to say we'll be there, pocketing it just as Riley's door opens and he steps out. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Come on in, guys." Em, Jazz and I walk through into his office _after_ Rose, 'cause there's no use pissing her off unless you've got time to get yourself out of trouble. Riley hasn't learnt this yet obviously considering he thinks it's a good idea to group Rose with the guys. Nobody does that except her. I chuckle loudly when Riley all but pisses his pants as Rose walks past, probably shooting him one of her glares. Fuckin' lethal let me tell ya. "And R-Rosalie of course."

As soon as we get in the room Riley runs behind his desk and we all sit in the chair on the other side of it. Em's next to me with Rose on his lap and Jazz on the end. The bored look Rose shoots him when he looks at the extra chair, then at her, makes him grimace a little and sit down. Yeah, I wouldn't start that shit either, buddy.

"Ok, so as I'm sure you're aware we want to get you guys in the studio within the next few months at most, get everything going." We nod, so he carries on, shuffling papers around. "Good. Well, the producers have been listening to your demo again and thinking more about your target demographic."

Em shifted in his seat, "um, target demo-whatsit?"

Riley glanced between the file in his hand and Em's face. "Yeah, he's bein' serious." I tell him with a wide-eyed glance to show how serious I am before turning to Em. "He means who we want to buy the album, pretty much."

My brother nods with a grin, "yeah, knew that. Thanks though Eddie. Right, carry on Biers."

We all laugh quietly at the look on Riley's face when Em calls him by his surname. He hates it and Em knows it, which is exactly why he carries on. Would'a thought he'd figured that out by now.

"Yes, _Emmett_, I will. They're worried that people won't be able to connect with you as you are now. They've put a suggestion to me, but the way it was explained leads me to believe that it's more of a requirement than a suggestion." He has my attention now, and Jazz, Em and Rose's too. We all face him; Em with a perfectly curious expression on his face, Rose looks kinda pissed but a bit curious too, Jazz is the picture of calm and I'm just frowning. Wondering what this goon's going on about. _Requirement? Suggestion? What the fuck? _"They've asked that we hold auditions for a fifth member of _Breaking Dawn_. They're suggesting that it be a woman to add a little more balance to the equati-"

"Hell-fucking-_no_. Are you kidding? _Breaking Dawn_ is _us_. The _four_ of us. We're not the freaking _Pussycat Dolls_ changing members every two weeks." Rose is up and flinging her arms all over the place, ranting and raving angrily. I'm kinda confused, 'cause, it does make sense. Riley explains that having three guys and a girl in a band is unusual, the fact that two of those are together and two are related even more so. I get where Rose is coming from 'cause it's just been us four for almost five years now. Em was twenty one, I was twenty and Rose was nineteen when we started _Dawn_. Originally it was the three of us bumming around, doing random gigs in run-down bars and underground dives. Three years later we met Jazz just after he turned eighteen and drafted him in too on bass. Kid could rock it and we knew right away we wanted him. Helped that he fit right in with us too. So, yeah, Rose has a point. But so does Riley and the producers.

By the time I get my thoughts together it looks like the decisions made anyway. Rose is sitting on Em's lap again, Jazz is smiling like he knows something no-one else does and Em just looks plain 'ol cheerful, like usual. I look over at Riley and he's grinning with his perfect, straight white teeth all on show. "So, auditions?" I ask.

Riley looks at me, "they start this weekend. There'll be two weeks and then you can choose at the end ready to get in the studios for the start of May, get to know your new band-mate, that sort of thing. Sound good to all of you?"

I look between my brothers -'cause Jazz has been my brother too since we met- and Rose, who'll probably be my sister if Em gets his way within the next couple of years, and then at our manager. I'm nervous and excited to meet the new girl even though she doesn't really exist yet and I grin, rubbing my hands together. In less than three weeks we'll be _five _instead of four.

**~ TQ ~**

"Get me one too, Em!"

"Yeah, yeah, Eddie!" Emmett and Rose hurry out of the theater and I huff, slumping back in my chair. Jazz chuckles and spins his chair to face me, so I copy him. We both look bored stupid. Which we are.

"It's been ten days, man, we're not gettin' anywhere."

Jazz shrugs and turns side-to-side a little. "We've got a few days left. Someone might walk in right after lunch and blow us all away. You don't know." His endless optimism is really hard to channel sometimes so I don't bother. It's day ten of the auditions and I'm beginning to think we're not gonna find anyone. We've had skanky girls with no talent at all who just want to touch me, Em and Jazz. Rose finds those funny and eggs them on which is fuckin' annoying 'cause they don't need no encouraging. Then there's the shy, meek little mice that walk on stage and freeze up as soon as one of us even looks at them. How the fuck do they expect to get on stages and perform to thousands with us when we can't even look at them? Ridiculous. By this point I'm starting to think Riley's idea was a fuckin' stupid one and we should just go ahead with getting the album started.

"How's it going, Jasper, Edward? Find anyone that blew your socks off?" We both spun in unison and glared at Riley as he hurried down an aisle towards us. He stumbled slightly, righted himself then carried on right up to us. He put his bag down on the desk, pulled out a file and smiled cautiously. "Not going well, then?"

"Could say that." I mumbled.

Jazz sighed, "it's not going too good, no. We've had fangirls, girls who definitely _aren't_ fans, emo chicks and everythin' in between. No one who can actually sing though."

Instead of looking annoyed like I expect Riley grins widely, showing off his pearly whites. "Well then, I've got just the solution." He handed over the file and gestured for us to open it. I glanced at Jazz and shrugged, so he hopped into Em's chair next to me and opened it. My eyes flew straight to the photo clipped to the top of the papers and I groaned internally as my cock twitched. _Holy shit_...

"Who is she?" I heard Jazz ask vaguely. My brain was stuck on the gorgeous brunette in front of me. Well not in front of me but...whatever. Big brown eyes, like coffee beans, and dark wavy hair. The picture's a candid of her sitting at a piano and she must have looked up just as the photo was taken 'cause it's a little blurry. Not enough for me to not be able to see that's she's stunning though. Rosy cheeks, slightly pouty lips that're just begging for me to bite them.

"Her name's Isabella Marie Swan, she's nineteen, from Washington. Her brother sent in a demo of a gig she did a few months ago. The only reason it was brought to my attention was because of these auditions. She's lucky it wasn't just tossed into the trash." I listened to Riley chatter on for a few more minutes about her job and shit like that before deciding enough was enough.

"So is she comin' here or what? Do we get to hear the tape?" I ignored Jazz's chuckle-smirk combo and focused on what Riley was about to say.

"We're_ back_! I know you missed us, sorry 'bout tha-"

_Goddamn fuckin' shitty timing, Em! _"Shut the fuck up, asshole! _Riley_, when's she comin'?" Em and Rose plonked down in their seats again before Riley opened his mouth again.

"She's already outside with the other people here to audition. She's number-" _God _is this guy thick as shit or what? I'm not fuckin' waiting for her damn number to be called.

"Get her in now."

Em and Rose have seen the girl, Isabella,'s file and ask me what's so great about her. I can't answer 'cause I'm waiting for Riley to do what I told him already instead of stand there staring at me like the fuckwit he is.

I will my cock to go down. "That wasn't a fuckin' _suggestion_, Biers."

"Ok, Edward, I'll go call her in." I watch as he scampers off down the aisle towards the doors.

"Five minutes!" He waves his hand to let me know he heard so I throw myself out of my chair and stalk towards the sign blinking 'restrooms'.

"Hey, man, where ya goin'?"

I scowl even though Em can't see my face, reaching up to tug at my hair angrily. I'm pissed at Em for asking. Pissed at Riley for making us sit around for days listening to shit. Pissed at him even more for showing me that picture. And I'm especially pissed that I'm reduced to jacking off in the bathroom just so I have a chance to meet her. "The fuckin' bathroom."

Once I've cleaned up and feel a little better I hurry back to the theater. Rose shoots me a disgusted glare when I between her and Em whilst the guys just laugh and Em waggles his eyebrows at me. "Feel better, Eddie?"

"Much." I shrug, smirking slightly even though I'm a little embarrassed they all know why I had to all but run to the bathrooms. The sound of Riley's voice makes me snap my head round and the three of them crack up laughing at me. I ignore them 'cause walking towards me is Riley and the girl. The _woman_. Isabella Swan. She gets closer and I see that she's grinning up at Riley like he hung the moon or some shit and he's telling her a lame ass joke and asking for an answer. "Yes, no, to get to the other-_motherfuckin_'-side. Leave the girl alone, Biers." As soon as I open my mouth my brain's telling me to abort mission. 'Course, I don't. And my big fat mouth gets me a thump on the back of the head, two guffawing goons and Riley's scowl. Makes him look like a four year old. Not that I'm about to tell him that. Not when Isabella Swan is staring at me with some kinda frowny-smirk shit going on.

"Hola, Isabella Swan! Welcome to...er, what's this place called again?" Em scratched his head and elbowed me.

I rolled my eyes and turned my chair slightly so my lap -and quickly hardening dick- was still hidden but I could see her. "Ignore him. He was dropped on his head a lot as a baby."

Isabella nodded once, briefly, before looking up at Riley and then back at us. "Shall I just get on with it? You're probably all kinda bored, so..."

"By all means." Rose waved her up and she made her way onto the stage. Instead of standing right in the center and posing she moved to the front and sat on the edge of the stage. I heard Riley moving over to stand with us but my eyes stayed locked on Isabella as she took a few deep breaths, glancing around her. "Ready, Isabella?"

"Yup." I smiled at her brief answer, leaning back in my chair. It was a damn shame she'd probably be shit and I'd only get to look at her this once. I guess I could always steal the photo from Riley...

"All righty then. Play the music!" The guy at the back of the hall with the CD's the auditionee's brought with them pushed play and I sat bolt upright, narrowing my eyes as she started to sing. For the last ten days I'd listened to awful attempts at the single we released just before Christmas last year. The notes to _this _song were very recognizable thought and they definitely weren't the intro to _Candy_.

"Well would'ya look at that..." Jazz murmured.

It was one of my favorite songs, _One Republic_'s _Apologize_. I tried to think how _she'd _know that but came up empty. It's not like I'd done a tonne of interviews for her to dig shit up from. And as her rich, smooth voice with just a hint of huskiness curled around the lyrics I had committed to memory I felt something shift inside me.

"_I'm holding on your rope, got I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound. __You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait...y__ou tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around, and say, __that it's too late to apologize._"

When she sings her face lights up and relaxes completely, her eyes so bright and happy it's hard not to smile. It's easy to see she loves singing, and she's damn fuckin' good at it too. Before she even hits the first chorus I know we've found our fifth member.

I'm so caught up in her and the way she moves her mouth when she sings I don't notice that she's done until Em claps me on the shoulder, asking, "whadda ya think, Eddie?"

"I, er, well," my cheeks flush slightly 'cause _goddammit _when she's looking at me all nervous and hopeful I can't get a word out.

"You're fuckin' fantastic, Isabella. When can you start?" Rose takes the words for me and I shoot her a grateful smile. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, standing so she can walk around the desk and meet Isabella at the bottom of the stage steps. I'd love to go over to but I'd probably jump her by accident. Or, _not_._  
_

Isabella looks between Rose, Riley, Em, Jazz and me, finally going back to Rose. She looks like she's in shock. "You're...you're _serious_? Don't you have to listen to more people? Talk about it or...something?"

I snicker and her eyes flick back to me. "Isabella...we've been doin' this shit for ten days and you're the first person to make it through the whole song. Tell ya somethin'?"

Her eyes widen even more and she slumps onto the steps behind her. Em chuckles and throws himself over the desk so he can scoop her up in his meaty arms and swing her round. "Welcome to _Breaking Dawn_, kid. Happy to have ya."

**~ TQ ~**

Two days later, Isabella Marie Swan is officially a part of _Breaking Dawn_. The label rushed her through all the legal shit and now she's one of us. We're five now instead of four. It's kinda weird, actually, but I'm definitely not complaining. We got to spend the rest of the afternoon with her after she auditioned and we got to know her a bit. She prefers being called anything but Isabella - she says it's too fancy. Em's dubbed her Bells and the rest of us are going along with it. She doesn't seem to mind at any rate. Apparently her Dad and brother call her it too, so it's normal.

Em has also adopted her as his little sister. That came about at some point between her being on his team when we were arguing over which chips are the best -Doritos or Lays- and when she called Riley 'Biers' after he made a snide comment about something. Jazz likes her too but he's a bit more quiet and laid back so he'll get to know her at his own pace. I get that. The man's chilled out almost to the point of being an icicle so it'll take a bit of time. Whatever.

It was actually Rose that shocked the shit out of all of us. I mean, the woman can be brutal and a complete bitch and I say that in the nicest way possible but she's beautiful, admittedly. It's no secret that most other girls are either terrified of her or a bitch 'cause they feel threatened, so I think Em, Jazz and I almost died when Bella made a comment about her shoes being trashy. I fucking almost had a panic attack, seriously, 'cause there was no way I could let Rose beat her up but did she have a _death wish_? Rose didn't help my poor heart when she just cocked an eyebrow and replied that Bells' bag was _so last season._ So, yeah, needless to say I had to take a few deep breaths._  
_

The day after the audition to end all auditions -that's what Em's calling it and I agree, quite frankly- me, Em, Jazz and Rose went to Mom and Dad's for dinner. We were meant to go the weekend before but then Riley called us in and the auditions started...blah, blah, blah, you get it. Anyway, so we told them about Bells and they demanded we bring her over soon for introductions and stuff. I wasn't so happy about that idea 'cause Mom's smart and she'd ring me out to dry if she saw the way I looked at Bells whenever she's near. Don't fuckin' judge all right? She's stupid-gorgeous and I can't help it if my dick gets hard every time she breathes. Sue me.

Mom steals Rose after dinner to look at the spare bedroom. She's been decorating or somethin' and wants Rose's opinion on 'the color scheme'. I don't get involved in that shit and follow Dad, Em and Jazz to Dad's study where we drink whiskey, play pool and chat shit until Mom and Rose kick us out. Then Rose drives me back to Jazz's and takes Em to her place. We drink cheap beer and moan but neither of us bother goin' to get more, so we deal. By the time we pass out it's after midnight and we have a meeting at the _Starr Records_' main building in less than seven hours. Shitty timing or what?_  
_

"Good morning, gentlemen. Glad you could make it." _Aw, shit_.

"Felix." Felix Smith is our rep from _Starr Records_. He's also a producer on our debut album so he likes to be around a lot. That'd be fine if he wasn't a smarmy prick with a stick up his ass.

Me and Jazz sit our asses down and Riley shuffles his papers. Even that little noise makes my head hurt. _Fuckin' Dad and his expensive shit. _It's when he looks at us in a line that I realize Bells is here, grinning beside Rose. I narrow my eyes at her and her grin widens; she pokes her tongue out and it distracts me completely from the shit Felix is spewing.

_I could reach over, pull her into my lap and fuckin' bite that lip she keeps chewing on, taste that tongue myself..._

"Ahem. Mister Cullen."

"Bro, Felix wants to tell you somethin' important." The tone of Em's voice breaks me from my thoughts -dammit- and tells me that Felix's visit is all business. Yuck.

"Now you're done staring into space." I roll my eyes and gesture for him to go on, stifling my grin when I hear Bells giggle quietly. Felix doesn't miss it either and shoots a glare in her direction that makes me want to break his fuckin' jaw. "Now all the paperwork is completed we'd like you to start working on your debut album immediately. You'll all need time to get to know each other as well, so get started on that. On April thirtieth you'll be flying to Los Angeles to get in the studios. Any questions so far?" We're all grinning as we look at each other, high fiving. This is our big break, our _dream_. We're finally going to LA.

"Hell-fuckin'-yeah!" Em booms, standing and flailing his arms about in some kinda celebratory dance type shit. Felix and Riley watch him warily whilst Bells and Jazz laugh, I roll my eyes and Rose slaps his ass.

"Fuckin' gross, Rose. Don't wanna see the kinky shit you do with my brother, thanks." I mutter, trying to wipe the look on Em's face out of my mind. Bells finds that _hilarious_ and cracks up so I shoot her a wink which makes it worse and turn back to Felix.

"Are you quite finished?" He asks dryly. Em shrugs, slumps back into his seat and pulls Rose over so she's sitting on him. I've had a lot of practice ignoring them so I utilize it right-damn-now. "Good. So, is everyone agreed on the plan I suggested?"

"Didn't sound much like a suggestion to me." We all turn in surprise at the matter-of-fact tone Bells uses to call Felix out on his shit. I feel the shit-eating smile spread across my face and do nothing to stop it.

Felix shakes his head, looking rather pissed, and glances at Riley disdainfully. "Oh she's one of them, all right." At his wry declaration we -Em, Jazz, Rose, Bells and I- all crack up laughing so hard we have teary eyes. Something Mom said at the weekend pops into my head randomly; _It's a new dawn for all of you_. At the time I laughed it off as a jab at the name of our band, but it kinda fits too. New dawn indeed. I can't help but feel like Bells is the best thing that's happened to us in a long time. 'Course, that could just be my eager dick talkin'. Whatever.

* * *

**Wish I could say I owned these guys, much as I love them, but alas Stephenie Meyer is the true genius. _One Republic _is responsible for the masterpiece that is _Apologize, _****as mentioned, and _Candy_ is _Robbie Williams' '_baby'.**

**So what'cha think so far? I'd planned on waiting a few days to post; guess this shows how strong my willpower is, huh.**

**Love to Pops!**


	3. Shake It Up

**Hey guys! I want to say a big thank you to all the people who've added me to their alerts or fav's.  
Every time I log on and see the numbers increase it makes me feel all warm and gooey :)  
Extra special thank you and a super-duper hug to teambellaedward for reviewing!**

**Enjoy, I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter Two**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

I had an almost permanent hard on for the next week. That's no fucking exaggeration either. For some reason whoever's up-top decided I'd been a real shit in my past life -a murderer or a rapist maybe?- and I needed to be punished._  
_

Riley and Felix ordered us to get to know each other_ forthwith_. Yeah, the fuckwits actually said that. So, Em and Rose's reaction? To invite Bells out with us at every available opportunity. No kidding. The girl was _everywhere _I looked.

On Friday Em picked me up from my apartment and we met Jazz and Rose at a bar in downtown Seattle. One guess who was also there. _Mmhm_. And just to torture my poor dick some more she was wearing a blue dress that clung to her curves, ended mid-thigh and had sparkly detail as the v-neck and straps. When I hopped out of Em's jeep and spotted her on the sidewalk, arm through Rose's as they laughed and pointed at some girl, my eyes took in every inch of creamy pale skin. I groaned internally and tried to think of disturbing things to will my cock down at least enough for me to get inside without someone noticing.

"Hey, there they are! You guys comin' or what?" Rose yelled with the bitch-brow ready and loaded as we strolled over.

"Oh I will be, Rosie."

"Fuckin' gross." I mumbled frustratedly, marching right past the four of them and up to the doors. There were already tonnes of people inside _The Owl N' Thistle_ so I melted in with them and shouldered my way through to the bar. "Ron."

Ron, the guy who owns this place, grinned at me and got to work grabbing my beer. "Edward! Good to see ya, lad. Been a while, eh?" A smile spreads tugs at my lips despite my annoyance. It's a typical Irish pub -or so I've heard, never been to Ireland myself- and Ron is as Irish as they come.

"Coupl'a weeks." I shrug, "been busy."

"Ay, you been auditionin' I 'ere? You bring the new lass?"

"Here she is, Ronny. Bells, Ronny. Ronny, this is Bells." Rose bumps me with her elbow and glares at me before turning to Ron with a sweet smile. Bells offers one of her own as my pint appears in front of me, so I take it and move back through the crowd while she says hello to Ron.

By one a.m I'm trashed.

One of our old buddies from high school is there too and we get chatting. Drew gets the shots in and everythin' goes downhill from there. Fuck knows what's in 'em but they're strong and pretty soon there's a coupl'a girls grinding all over me and it's _Bells,_ who?, in my mind.

One of the girls...um, Lucy? No, Lulu. Er...Leanne! That's it, Leanne. She's in front of me rubbing her tits all over my chest and the other one's grinding on my hip.

One of them has her hand sliding down my stomach when Em grabs my arm and yanks me away. The drink jumps out on my suddenly and I can hardly stand upright, so goin' with Em it is.

"What the _fuck_ are you doin', man? You're makin' a dick of yourself. See ya, Ron. Thanks." I nod at Ron when we pass him near the doors but he just throws his head back and laughs. _What the fuck's so funny?_

"C'mon." Out of nowhere a cab arrives and I'm thrown in the backseat. "You sure you'll be all right with him? I don't want you to-" my head flops back on the headrest but Em's voice is really loud so I can hear him when he sticks his in the back with me.

"We'll be fine. I'm a big girl, Em. And he's pissed." _Hm, soft voice... _that ain't fuckin' Rose, that's for sure. I feel kinda tired, so my eyes slide shut and I feel my mind slipping away into unconsciousness. S'nice and chilled.

I hear a huff, then, "'kay. Call me when you get there. No buts."

A giggle. "Sure. Go en..." and that's when I fall asleep.

**~ TQ ~**

_Fuckin' hell! What's with the midgets in my head, man?_ I open my eyes wide-_shit! _Too damn bright. I try and remember why the hell there's a troop of monkeys or some shit stomping on my brains..._  
_

Ah, that's right. _The Owl N' Thistle_...Ron...Drew and his fuckin' shitty shots. And then, nothing. That's where I stop remembering and carry on dying.

"_Urgh_, shit." My arms pull my up and I realize that I'm at least in my own bed. Then my covers slip off and my dick waves hello. _Well hi there morning wood_. Squinting, I rub my eyes and look around my room._  
_

The curtains are half-drawn but the blind's open which is probably what woke me up in the first place. The grey shirt and navy undershirt I wore out last night are on the end of my bed all screwed up, and I spot my jeans hanging over the lamp in the corner. With a snicker I see my boxers on the hook on the back of my door. _'Least I'm a tidy drunk, huh_.

"You're awake then. Finally, an end to the snoring." Before the words are even fully out I'm yanking my covers up and yelling out, "mother_fucker_!"

My eyes finally land on the speaker just as she giggles from the chair next to my wardrobe. "You scared the fuckin' _shit_ outta me. You happy?"

Bells smirks, "well, yeah. I've been listening to you snore for the last three hours. It's kinda nice without the train sound effects."

I narrow my eyes. "What're you doin' here?" It hasn't escaped my notice that she's wrapped in a blanket and I can't see if she's got any clothes on under it from my position. _Fuck. If I fucked her and I can't remember it I'm gonna be really damn pissed_.

"Em, Rose and Jasper wanted to go meet some friends at...I dunno, some other place. You were trashed and my feet killed so I offered to bring you back..."

"Yeah, and you're still here _why_?" I knew I was being rude but _fuck_, what if she was naked under that shit and I was so shit-faced I couldn't remember how it happened? Not to mention that _I _was buck naked and she'd probably seen me checking out ol' woody.

Her face brightened into an amused smile and my eyes dropped to her lips, the urge to bite them resurfacing ten-fold. "You asked me to stay. I tried to go after you got in be-"

"Did we do anythin'? Like..." I waved a hand in the air and she cracked up laughing. _Great_.

"No! _Fuck_ no, Edward! You could hardly walk!" She managed to get out between guffaws. Clearly she's already spent too much time with Em.

"Right." I mumble irritably, flopping back onto my comfy pillows with a quiet groan. No one likes to be laughed at when you ask a question like that. Is it wrong to wish she actually had taken advantage of me? "Fuckin' ace. Did you take my clothes off?"

"Nope." Yeah, she's popped the 'p'. Who's happy enough this early to do that? "You did that all yourself, actually. And just so you know...your socks went in the garbage disposal." Well the taking my clothes off part sounds about right; I've always hated sleeping with clothes on. The last part though?

I frown. "What the fuck?"

There's a snicker from her, "yeah, I'm not sure what that was all about either. You were pretty insistent though, so...yep. Anyway, it's like, nine. I'm gonna hit the road. You're ok?"

"No. There's a war goin' on in my head and those socks were fuckin' awesome." _Good going, twat. Now you sound like a four year old getting yelled at by his mom. Fuckin' A._

My stomach curled weirdly just as she giggled from the chair, the leather squeaking letting me know that she was getting up. _Shit, fuck, bollocks, dammit._ I forced my head to stay down so I wouldn't look up to see her just on the off chance that she was naked. It's nice to be able to dream, right?

"'Kay. Well I'll see you, Edward. There's some Advil on the little table next to you."

My lips twitched. "All right. Thanks, Bells. See ya."

Before my front door had clicked shut behind her my hand was under the covers palming my dick, catching the cum when it took a stupidly short time to get off with the image of perky tits, soft, wavy brown hair and coffee-colored eyes in my mind.

**~ TQ ~**

"Yo, s'up, brotha!" We -Jazz, Bells, Alice, Rose and I- crack up when the guy Em shoulder-bumps almost falls over his own feet.

"Hey, Em?" He turns to face Bells with a grin. "You're _white._ Just sayin'." Em's grin falls and he pulls out the pout; doesn't really work on Bells, even I know that. Alice has been using it in attempts to let Bells take her shopping since they met the day after I woke up to Bells by my bed. So far, she's gettin' nowhere.

Mom and Dad like having us around so they get us all to their place for brunch as often as possible. So, 'cause Mom insisted, I saw Bells again sooner than I expected that Friday after _The Owl N' Thistle_. A couple of hours later, to be exact. I pulled up outside my parents' house, walked in the door and smack into Bells as she headed for the bathroom. I felt a tiny bit awkward considering I'd jacked off to thoughts of her twice since she left my place but it soon faded when she grinned up at me, ran her hand lightly down my chest from where she'd put it to cushion the blow and tossed a wink my way before closing the bathroom door behind her. So, yeah, that was when Bells met Ali.

Anyway, that was over a week ago. Today we're flying out to LA to start working on our album. We're in the first class lounge at the moment waiting for boarding, so Em's been making the most of the label paying for everything.

"Aw, _Bells_, you love me really." When I tune back into the conversation Em has Bells on his lap, both hands pinned in one of his above her head. The images that evokes..._goddamn it, Em!_

"Um, Edward..." Alice leans over and squeezes my arm, her eyes narrowed as she glances down at my hand then up to my face. I force myself to let go of the chair and stand abruptly.

I jerk my thumb over my shoulder. Hopefully it's in the direction of the bathrooms. "I'm just gonna..." Ignoring Jazz and Em's grins and Jazz's knowing shake of the head I turn and walk as fast as I can towards the sign with a lit up man on it.

As soon as the stall door is locked I'm yanking my jeans down and wrapping my fist around my already hard cock. _Doesn't take long these days_, I think ruefully, biting my lip to keep in the groan threatening to escape. The uncomfortable feeling in my gut that started as soon as I saw Bells in Em's lap still isn't gone and I find myself pissed off and turned on beyond comprehension. I mean, I've had a semi since the limo picked her up from Rose's place this morning after me, Em and Jazz got in at Jazz's, so that's nothing new. The part that's annoying me most is the thought that those feelings I had, seeing Bells in Em's lap as they grinned at each other like that? Yeah, pretty sure that was me being jealous. But I've got no right to be. No claim on her at all. And that pisses me off even more.

Hell, I only met her two damn weeks ago! This stupid feeling of _possessiveness_, it's bullshit. Having this reaction so someone I've only just met and who's given me the worse case of blue balls _fucking _ever...I'm lining myself up to be mind-fucked.

A few minutes later I wash my hands, feeling marginally better after my quick, um, pep talk. "Fuckin' tease, always driving me insane." The old guy next to me coughs and I roll my eyes before stalking out into the lounge.

"There ya are, man. We've gotta board if you wanna go." Jazz meets me right outside the restroom, a hesitant smile on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Go ahead, Jazz. Get it over with."

He throws his hands in the air and smiles briefly at the woman who asks for our passports and tickets. "Edward, I'm not gonna judge, man. She's not as hot as my Ali, but yeah, there's somethin'." He grins widely at the scowl I shoot him and we walk down the hall the woman gestures at towards the plane.

"Motherfucker. That's my _sister_."

"That'd be why I didn't say anythin' else. I don't need your talkin' fists landing me in LA with a shiner." Gotta admit, that shit makes me smirk. When Jazz and Ali told me and Em they were dating he left with a black eye from each of us. Ali gave us the silent treatment for like, three weeks, and Jazz asked if we wanted drinks the next day. S'just how we've always been, and we knew the fucker'd look after her. Shit, they adore each other. Neither of them would fuck that up intentionally. Especially not Jazz. Like he says, my fists talk and so do Em's.

"Good morning, welcome to..." _blah, blah, blah_. The attendant smiled flirtatiously at me and Jazz before directing us to our seats. _Business class, bitches_. Em, Rose, Bells and Ali are already in their seats so I head over and choose the one nearest to Rose. Definitely _don't _need a hard on for a two hour flight even if there is an hour layover in Utah before we go to LAX.

After take-off I shove my headphones in and listen to some of our demo tracks. It's useful in that it helps me hear things that can be changed around, for example the verse in _To the Moon and back_ doesn't make sense where it is, so I make a mental note to talk to Jazz about it when we land or get in the studio.

I fly up and look around me, panicked, when there's a hiss and a tap on my shoulder. "Sorry Edward!" An all too familiar voice squeaks, and I find myself meeting Bells' warm eyes. "I just wanted to ask if you could talk to me a bit. I don't like flying and the others are all, um, occupado. Rose made me switch." I blinked at her a few times, glanced over at the others who were all caught up in each other, and sighed.

"Sure. Ok." The headphones had fallen out of my ears when she made me jump out of my skin so I just switched my iPod off and turned a little. The small amount of annoyance I'd felt slipped away abruptly when her lips curved into a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I just can't stop thinking this isn't _natural_. Something this big shouldn't be able to get off the ground." She scowls at my piss-poor attempt to stifle my smile. "S'not funny, _Eddie._" Then we have matching expressions 'cause Em filled her in on my hatred for the nickname 'Eddie'.

"All right, all right. Truce?" I offer. In the name of being band members, you understand. Not 'cause I just wanna look at her and talk to her despite the way it makes my heart pound and my stomach roll.

Bells' grin lights up the plane. No seriously, it does. "Truce." Then she reaches out her fucking hand and it'd be rude not to shake it, so I do.

The way her tiny palm fits in my huge one makes me smile and I turn it over, studying the lines in her silky smooth skin. "What're you doin'?" She giggles. I sigh to myself; _hello, woody._

"Your hands are tiny." I comment with a shrug, just barely holding back my frown when she pulls away from me.

"Here..." then my smile is back and matching hers, 'cause she holds her hand up for me to press mine against. My fingers are way longer and I can bend them over. I dwarf her in every way, really.

She's almost as small as my pixie sister, so maybe around five-four? I'm six-four, so she's gotta be a foot shorter. It stirs some shit up in myself that I don't wanna think about so I shake it off and bring my hand back to my knee even though it felt so good wrapped around Bells'.

"Ya know what they say about big hands, right?" I gape at her, wondering if she's really gonna pull out the 'big dick' joke when there's one all for her just over here. "Big hands." She wiggles her fingers in the air before reaching back to run them through her hair and and I huff with a small frown.

"Tease." I mumble petulantly. Yes, I'm aware I sound like a child. Get over it.

"What was that, Eddie?"

I force a bright smile on my face, gesturing at the lady eating a sandwich to our left. "Cheese. I was just thinking about lunch." _Damn Edward. Could you sound more lame? I don't fucking think so._

And by the looks of it Bells didn't think so either as she covered her mouth with a hand and shook silently.

"Go on." She shook her head. "Do it. Just laugh. I can take it." That was all she was waiting for apparently 'cause a couple of minutes later one of the attendants came over and politely asked her to keep it down, her belly laughs annoying the other people on the plane. Instead of being embarrassed like I had often been with Em, I found myself grinning and trying to stifle laughter of my own. This woman would be the goddamn death of me, I swear.

**~ TQ ~**

"I'll take a Big Mac -two of those actually-, two large fries, a chicken-chili wrap and a chocolate shake, please. Oh! And some barbecue sauce if you've got some." The poor waitress looks stunned as Em rattles off his order and the women on the table next to us shoot him a weird look. I roll my eyes and order pretty much the same as soon as the waitress gets her wits back, shrugging when Ali shoots me an amused look from opposite. We're in Utah at the moment and we've got an hour layover so we decided to come to McDonald's and fuel up before flying to LAX. Ali, Jazz and Rose all ordered before Em so it's just Bells to go, and I choke on my breath when she tells the waitress she'll have the same as me and Em.

"Are you sure? That's um, a lot of food." Bells nods with a small smirk at her question and then she scuttles off back to wherever. I turn at the same time as everyone else at our table and face Bells with wide eyes.

"You...are you _serious_? D'you realize how much food you just ordered?" Em finally erupts.

Bells shrugs, my eyes drawn to her plump lips as she smirks. "Yep. You guys underestimate me 'cause I'm a girl, huh." Rose and Ali howl whilst I share a look with Em and Jazz. There's no way she's gonna eat all that. She's freaking tiny for fucks sake. Em's six-five so I can understand him eating that much, me and Jazz too. We're all tall fuckers. I internally shake my head. No. She's not gonna eat that. She's just trying to show off. Right? Right. I throw in a nod for good measure, ignoring my friends' curious glances.

"I'd eat a slice of humble pie but I'm kinda-" burp! "-full." I rub my stomach uncomfortably and nod in agreement with Em. My eyes go to Bells who shrugs, reaches over and grabs the rest of my fries and eats some with a very proud grin. One she kinda earned, too. Neither me or Em finished our food but she finished like, five minutes ago and now she's eating half a pack of fries that I left. My stomach is really unhappy right now but I am having fun imagining something else, substantially larger than a fry, filling that dirty mouth of hers.

That's somethin' else I've realized quickly; the woman curses like a sailor. She obviously gives me and Em a run for our money in more than one way.

"Eddie, you've got a little..." Rose flicks my ear and I turn away from the amazing sight that is Bells drinking her chocolate shake through a straw to glare at her. Her eyes glow with amusement as she mimics wiping something from the side of her mouth.

I frown in fake confusion and lean into her a little, enjoying the way her eyes narrow and she tries to figure out what I'm doing. "Are you supposed to look orange, Rose? 'Cause believe me, s'not a good look for you." Instead of the bitchy retort I expect, Rose smiles widely. It throws me off and I don't think to look over my shoulder at Bells until I hear her clear her throat quietly.

As soon as I do I recoil and curse loudly, cold milkshake dripping of my face and onto my hoodie. "What the _fuck_?" Em, Jazz, Rose and Ali are all guffawing, Bells just smiling innocently at me as I glare hotly.

"Oops. Sorry."

My eyes narrow and I turn in my chair, my lips turning up into a devious grin. Her own eyes widen slightly and I see her shift away from me. "You'll pay for that, Bells." Before she can get away I lean over and wrap my arms around her torso, tugging her over onto my lap as I rub my soaked hair and face all over her. The shake splatters onto her shirt and in her hair, all over and around us really.

"Ah, _Edward_! You freakin' _jerk_!" She shrieks, slapping out at me as she tries not to laugh.

I soon realize how stupid it was of me to pull her into my lap. She was squirming all over the place and my neglected dick was enjoying it a little too much. In an attempt to keep that particular reaction under wraps -no pun intended- I tried to shift her over. That was a mistake as well 'cause she moved at the same time as my arms pulled her body to one side and she brushed against me. Her eyes met mine as I bit my lip to stifle what would be a _very_ embarrassing and enlightening moan, making my situation worse by wiggling a little to one side.

My dick hardens even more and throbs. Her deep breaths cause friction and it's really-damn-difficult to stop myself thrusting up into her. I watch as her eyes darken almost to black, her cheeks flush rose red and her lips fall open in a whisper, "Edward, I-"

"Excuse me, we've had some complaints of disturbances. I'll have to ask you politely to leave, please." Within seconds of the figurative bucket of cold water she's off my lap and grabbing napkins from the table. I grab my lightweight jacket from the back of my chair and clasp it in front of me, thinking of Em in the mankini Jazz bought as a dare a couple of years ago to get rid of the hard on. That's be just great, walking through the airport with that.

"Sorry, Sir. We apologize, and we're just leaving." Ali hopped up and walked away with who I assumed was the manager to charm him, no doubt. Em and Jazz grabbed the trash from the table and tossed it in a bin, Rose pulled on her jacket and Bells handed me a couple of napkins.

"You're a jerk." I snickered at her statement and wiped my face off. I wasn't clean but it'd do, and my hair stunk of chocolate. Not to mention that it was freakin' freezing and dripping down the front of my t-shirt.

"Takes one to know one, Bells." I hit myself internally; _what a fuckin' kid thing to say_. Way too go, dickward.

She shook her head and pulled her hair back into a messy bun with a smirk. "True, that. I'd say I'm sorry, but...meh, I'm not into lying."

_God, this woman._ She grinned as I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her. "You're somethin', Isabella Swan. You know that?"

We started following the others then, Ali apparently back from wherever she'd gone. "So I've been told." Bells commented wryly, throwing a wink up at me when I looked down at her by my side. It felt inconceivably good to see her smile widen when our gaze met.

Me and Bells sat beside each other when we got the the lounge to wait for our boarding call, chatted until we got on the plane and sat next to each other again. It wasn't until the announcement that we were about to land at LAX that I could of hit myself. Talking to Bells and getting to know her this well would not be beneficial to me or my dick _at all_. In fact it'd only make things worse. I decided then and there to keep my distance from the newest member of _Breaking Dawn _before she shook me up more than she already had. Literally.

Now all I had to do was convince myself that it was the right thing to do and that I did not under any circumstances want to drag her off into a bedroom, closet or any other place to see how far that cock-teasing blush spread, whether her tits were as perfect without the material covering them and if she was as good a fuck as I was imagining.

Yeah. Easy peasy. Right.

* * *

**To those who were affected by the shooting in Connecticut this week, my thoughts go out to you and your loved ones in this awful time**

* * *

**Unfortunately I cannot take any recognition for the creation of the characters; that's all on Stephenie Meyer. I also can't take responsibility for the awesomeness that is _To the Moon and back_, by _Savage Garden_.**

**So, whadda you think so far? :)**


	4. Like You Mean It

**Hey! Welcome to all of you TQ newbies and hello again to those of you who're returning.  
I can't believe how many of you have added this fic to your alerts of fav's; I thought there might be  
a couple at most but the numbers are steadily climbing already, so thank you thank you thank you!**

**Huge hugs to Pops as always and to T and JJ for keeping me laughing even though work is  
mental and Christmas presents I ordered ages ago still. haven't. arrived.**

**Enjoy, everyone, I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter Three**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

"Holy shit!" _Smack! _I snickered at Em's wounded face and Rose's eye roll, moving my eyes back to The Peninsula Hotel as we pulled up. The place was a fuckin' castle, I shit you not.

"Well boys and girls...Beverly Hills. We've really hit the jackpot now." Rose comments with a huge grin on her face. I look round at their faces, my friends, a little overwhelmed. We're just a small time band playing in dives and crappy little bars with hardly any lighting and cheap beer. It's kinda hard to accept that we're all here, in Cali-fuckin'-fornia, outside _The Peninsula Hotel_, Beverly Hills.

Some guy in a suit opens the door so we all climb out. I look around at everything -the waterfall, the flashy black cars parked just out of the way, the dude in a really uncomfortable looking suit helping Bells out of the back..._damn_, fuckin' get a grip, Cullen. I turn away from them when she smiles and thanks him, not liking the surge of jealousy that tears through me. "Ah, you're here. Great." Riley strolls out of the doors with a huge smile and his hands rubbing together in front of him. "I'll let you settle in before we go over your itinerary. I trust you had a comfortable flight." We all know it wasn't meant to be a question so we just look at him blankly until he turns and leads us inside.

"Good afternoon and welcome to The Peninsula Hotel." The woman behind the desk in the lobby waves and smiles as we pass her, giving Jazz a little more attention than she probably should when Ali's right beside him. Girl can be vicious when someone's after her man, let me tell ya. More than once I've had to cool arguments down between fan-girls and my pixie sister.

"Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, you have shared suites, as requested. Emmett and Rosalie, yours is the Grand Villa. Alice and Jasper, yours is The Royal Patio Suite." We all troop around their rooms, dropping them off as we go. Then Riley tells me and Bells he'll show us to our rooms so the two of us follow him out again. It's incredibly awkward in the elevator 'cause I'm refusing to look at her face and she's probably pissed I'm ignoring her.

_It's for the best_. That's what I keep telling myself anyways. Have been since I decided to avoid her.

A little voice reminds me that even if I haven't been speaking to her my 'casual' touches and wandering eyes are probably sending off all kinds of mixed signals.

"Ok, Edward, this is your suite. The Peninsula Suite. You have a kitchenette, too." Riley hands me the key and I have a look around, smirking when I see the size of the bed; it's freaking huge! Then I scowl 'cause I know the person I most want to be in that bed with me is a no-go. "Everything ok?"

"Um...yeah. Yeah, s'all good." Riley snaps me out of my mournful thoughts and I force a small smile.

He nods, "good. I'll show you to your room now, Isabella."

"Great. Thanks Riley, you're a real peach." Bells loops her arm through Riley's and shoots me the mother of all bitch brows before they leave me standing in the middle of the room with my fists clenched tight and a hard on caused purely by being around her and her glare.

"Fuckin' _peachy_." I mutter, running my hand through my hair -a habit Dad passed on to both Em and me- and stomping towards the bathroom. "Might as well check out the shower while Riley's off being a fuckin' escort." It annoys me to no end that even though I'm trying to be angry at Bells it just ain't happening.

**~ TQ ~**

"Where the fuck is she, man?" When no-one says anything I look up, realizing that Em's eyes are trained on me. I narrow mine and sit up a big straighter.

"Why're you lookin' at me? I'm not her fuckin' _keeper_."

Em's eyes widen and he holds his free hand up - the other one's holding Rose's hand with his arm wrapped around her. Oh yeah, just another reason for me get pissed. My brother has _every-damn-right_ to sit like that with his girlfriend. It should definitely not bug the shit out of me that even though Bells is sitting between me and Jazz on the sofa I can't hold her the same way.

Goddammit, I don't even know _why _I'd want to do that!

My mind is spinning with all the shit that keeps getting thrown at me and I'd rather be back in my room with the piano. Life's too fuckin' complicated. I briefly contemplated moving away to a remote corner of the universe with my piano and a shit tonne of beer.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I just had to check on the Denali's and make sure everything was a-go." _Finally_, after almost forty minutes of waiting for her, Alice glides into the room with a bright smile and plonks herself onto Jazz's lap.

"You mean you kept us waiting to talk to Eddie's _p__lay-things_?"

I stand up and glare at Em, "I'm not fuckin' in the mood for your shit, _Emmett_. Watch your mouth." It's not clear to me exactly why I object to Em saying that about the Denali sisters when he's said it tonnes of times before and we've laughed it off, but there's a sneaking suspicion in my gut that it's 'cause of the curiosity in Bells' eyes when I meet them for a split second.

"Who're the Denali's? Anyone I should know?" She asks with an unreadable array of emotions in her voice.

_God-fuckin'-dammit, Em_. "Kate is _Dawn_'s publicist, Irina and Tanya are my assistants, Bells." At that she nods, 'cause she already knew that Ali's our stylist. She already worked with Riley when the label took us on just before Christmas, so it wasn't a big leap for her to join us. Riley's also very insistent that when shit hits the fan and we shoot to fame or whatever-the-fuck we'll need her to sort out publicity and shit, 'cause apparently she's good at that too. Yeah, who knew my twenty year old sister was such a fuckin' multi-tasker.

"Got'it."

"Ah, you're back. Good." Riley buggered off to 'make a few calls' when Ali didn't show for like, twenty minutes, so when he walks in a coupl'a minutes after her we all turn our attention to him. Mostly 'cause he knows what we'll be doing for the next however long so we wanna know when we can fuck off out of here and do shit. "Ok, so I've organized for the studio to be made available to you with unlimited access -during open hours, of course- from April fourth. You'll have two engineers with you at almost all times to keep on top of things," he glances over at Em, "and all the instruments you requested are arriving the day before."

Em nods and grins, "cool."

Riley waits a few seconds before realizing he's done and sighs quietly. "Ok. There are a few functions we'd like you to attend as well as your studio responsibilities." He drones on about the launch party for some British boy band I've never heard of for a while, then he tells us about an interview we've got with a magazine in three weeks time. Apparently we got really lucky with it 'cause he's friends with the editor or whatever but I can't say I'm hugely thrilled to have to talk to someone I don't know about shit _they _don't _need _to know. But I do know that publicity is key to the band doing well, so whatever. I'll roll with it. Haven't got much choice really, now do I?

Our uppity manager does get a few cheers of appreciation when he tells us that we've got free reign in the hotel, unlimited use of the facilities as long as we fulfill our quota of hours each day in the studio and keep up with their schedule. Considering we've already got five tracks pretty much ready to record we shouldn't have too much trouble with that, so I'm lookin' forward to hitting the gym and the pool. The girls dance around and squeal a bit, I try to ignore the way Bells' smile lights her whole face up and fail epically, and then Riley shuts them up for long enough to say that we basically have three days to fuck around before the hard work starts, give us passes to most of the hot-spots within a fifty mile range and leave.

The squealing from the girls can probably be heard by dogs back in Washington.

**~ TQ ~**

As promised we spend the next three days fucking around in the hotel. I spend Tuesday morning sleeping followed by the gym with Em and Jazz. When Em texts Rose to ask where the girls are -a fact of which I am infinitely curious after seeing them leave earlier with towels- she replies that they've spent the morning by the pool and now they're at the spa.

That kinda frustrates and pleases me in equal measures 'cause it means I won't see her, but then I realize that I actually want to which is even more annoying.

I find myself trapped in a vicious circle.

On Wednesday I avoid her again and spend the day in my room under the guise of wanting to work on a piece I've been working on. Em takes Rose out somewhere or other and Ali and Jazz stay in, so there's nothin' to stop me. It seems Bells has figured out I'm avoiding her 'cause even though Ali tells me she was planning on coming to see me, she never does. I don't know whether to be relieved or pissed, so I settle for indifferent. Well, I try anyway.

On Thursday -the day before we hit the studio- the choice is taken away from me. Em and Jazz bang down my door at nine and drag me to Em and Rose's room where the others are already waiting. It's decided that we're gonna 'hit up this shit' before we don't have much time. In Em speak that basically means we're gonna go out and get shit-faced, which is definitely ok with me. My endless time alone the day before gave me plenty time to think and, um, _enjoy _myself. Needless to say I ended up fucked off when every time my hand touched my dick a pair of brown eyes and wavy hair filled my brain. _Just can't escape her_. Anyways, the girls went out to hit up the stores for something to wear while me, Em and Jazz spent a coupl'a hours in the gym.

When Rose, Ali and Bells got back from their spree it was just after six and me and the guys were in Jazz's room with some beers. Someone made the decision that we'd order room service to kill some time before we went out and I was reminded of McDonald's in Salt Lake City when Bells ordered a bigger meal than me. I wasn't really hungry so I didn't have a big meal, but hers was still more Em's portion than Rose's.

"Hey, Edward? Can I talk to you for a sec?" It's after eight now and the girls are, or _were_, getting ready in Em and Rose's bedroom while we hung out in the lounge with some beers and the tv. I take a mouthful of my beer, set it down and motion Ali over. She smiles, skips to my side in her white fluffy robe and slips her hand into mine to lead me into the tiny kitchenette.

As soon as we get there I know it's gonna be bad.

She cocks the bitch brow, puts her hands on her hips and glares up at me until I crack like she knew I would.

"_What_, Ali? What did I do and why're you lookin' at me like that? It's creepy, quite frankly."

With a shake of her head she sighs softly, "you remember when you called me to say you had to do auditions for another girl? How excited you were?" My mind sails away remembering the first time I saw Bells' face, felt that tug to be close to her. "And after you hired her, d'you remember that, too?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"So how come you're ignoring Bells? If it's 'cause of the shake thing then you're actually more pathetic than I thought." That would have hurt more if I hadn't been completely distracted by the memory of Bells squirming all over my lap, making things very _hard _to deal with. My silence seemed to prove to her that she'd hit the nail on the head -which she had, partly- and she stomped her little foot.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, what the _hell _is wrong with you? She was only joking around, ya know, like we all do all the time? _God_, you can be such a-"

"Woad, woah! Before you insult me again..." she rolled her eyes and waved a hand as if to say 'go on'. I decided to take a half-truth and twist it a teensy bit. "It's just weird havin' someone else around. I got used to it being the four, _five_, of us and it freaked me out having someone else around all the time. I'll get used to it and it'll be good." _Please, please, pleeeease buy it._

"You knew it'd be different." Her tone was blank. _Dammit_.

"I-" apparently I was being given a break today 'cause right then I was saved by the bell. Almost literally.

"_Ali! I really need your help with somethin' real quick, pleeeease!_" Bells yelled from the bedroom. Me and Ali glanced over at the cracked-open door before she huffed and jabbed my chest with one of her poky little fingernails. Just so you know, fake nails fuckin' hurt when they stab you.

"This isn't over, Edward Anthony. I mean it." With that she spun on her heel and stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. I wandered back into the lounge, sat on the sofa and guzzled my beer before getting a fresh one.

Jazz and Em eyed me curiously. "What's that all about, bro?" Em asked, his blue eyes wide and almost child-like. They reminded me of Dad and the promise we made to call him and Mom to let them know we'd settled in. That was two days ago. _Shit_.

"Fuck, we need to call Mom, Em." For such a fuckin' giant the guy can move quick and he was sitting beside me with the phone on speaker between us lightening quick. Jazz smirked and sat back to enjoy the show as we listened to the dial tone.

"_Carlisle, our sons finally remembered that we exist. Isn't that nice?_" _Way to lay on the guilt trip, Mom_. I sighed.

"Hi Momma. I bet you look really pretty today." Em said with a dimpled grin.

"_Don't you try that with me, Emmett Dale Cullen__._" Me and Jazz smirked and Em's crestfallen expression. "_And the dimples won't work either, for future reference of course__._" At that we all cracked up laughing, even Mom."_Hello, Jasper. How are you, sweetie? Thank you for your text this morning_." Jazz shrunk back a little at the glares me and Em shot him. Fucker texted her and didn't remind us? _Fuckin' tool__._

"Hi, Mrs C. I'm good thanks, and you're welcome."

"_Good. I'm glad one of my boys cares about me__._" There was a muffled voice on the other end and then Dad came on the line.

"_Hi, boys. How's LA treating you all?_"

We told them all about our last coupl'a days and our plans to go out tonight before they left us to have dinner. Me and Em called the florist back home and ordered a month's worth of Mom's favorite flowers before the door opened and the girls stepped out.

I almost choked on my own tongue.

And that was _before _the rush of blood to my groin threatened to have me pass out.

**~ TQ ~**

Hands roaming. Hair tickling bare skin. Plump, blood red lips parted slightly. Hips swaying to the heavy beat.

My eyes were glued to the sinful brunette on the dance floor.

A statuesque blonde and a dark haired pixie flanked her and they had the attention of every damn male in the club.

Including the gay ones.

"Fuckin' hell. Here we go again." Jazz slipped out of the booth and shouldered his way down to the dance floor from the VIP area up on the balcony. Me and Em watched as he tapped some jack on the shoulder and warned him off. Moments later Ali planted one on him and he headed back up to us.

It'd been the same thing for the past two hours almost. The girls wanted to dance on their own for a bit so they extracted promises that we'd keep an eye but wouldn't interfere. That's what we were doin' up here. Drinking and making sure no fuckers got close enough to touch our girls.

My drunken self liked the thought that all three of us had a girl down there. Even if one of us didn't. _I _didn't. Not unless Ali and Rose -my baby sister and my almost sister- counted anyways.

"You wann'anotha one?" Em grins, jerking his finger towards the balcony. He means the bar so I nod, holding up my Heineken. He heads over to the bar and it's just me and Jazz in the heaving club.

"You're not so subtle, bro." Jazz comments blankly a coupl'a minutes later. I manage to pull my gaze to him for a full second -go me!- before it returns to Bells.

"Whadda' you mean?"

"Don't take a genius to figure out you want her, Eddie boy. You look like you're gonna kill somethin' when some guy looks at her but you avoid her like the fuckin' plague. What's with that, anyhow? And whadda'you actually _want_ from her?"

My lips twitch when Bells turns to Rose over her shoulder with a wide smile; she's clearly well on her way to bein' smashed. A minute later I realize that Jazz asked a question and I think about it.

I've known her for just over two weeks. She's quirky and fun and she curses just as much as me. She's fuckin' wicked to be around. She eats more than me and Em. She's hot as hell. _But she's my band-mate and off limits_. The pang in my chest is reason enough to know this shit's gonna get difficult, especially when we're all jammed in a studio for hours and days on end.

It was bad enough with me, Em, Jazz and Rose back home when we were trying to get our demo's out to the labels. I love them but bein' stuck in a little room together non-stop was harder than we thought and ended in more than one fight. This time it'd be more intense 'cause there'd be one more of us, obviously, and we actually had a schedule and a timeline to keep to. Reality slammed into me like a wrecking ball, and I was forced to think about what I actually _did_ want, from her and myself.

Huh. Whadda'you know? I can be a thoughtful drunk as well as a fucked-up one.

"C'mon bro's! The girls wann'us to go down!" Without any warning Em grabs me and Jazz and drags us down the stairs to the dance floor. He manages to point over at the girls who're waving from downstairs with wide smiles. _Fucker._

"D'you get us our drinks?" Jazz narrows his eyes at Em, who just shrugs with a relaxed grin.

"Nope. Get 'em yourselves." Then we've reached Rose, Ali and Bells. Em grabs Rose and they start 'dancing' before Jazz whispers somethin' to Ali that makes her giggle. They head off through the crowd. Guess who that leaves me with.

For whatever reason I can feel her gaze hot on my face even though mine is fixed on some man's back over her shoulder.

I feel a gentle touch on my chest and my eyes shoot down to her hand resting there then to her face. She looks somewhere between pissed, hurt and amused.

"Are you actually _ever _gonna look at me, _Edley_?" Bells yells over the thumping music.

_Edley_. That's a new one.

I gulp, "I'm lookin' at you now."

She cocks the bitch-brow. "You bein' funny, tough guy? 'Cause I dunno if we can carry on workin' together if you're gonna ignore me all the time. That shit gets _old_."

_My heart is thumping so hard under her hand she must be able to feel it_. It moves with my shaky inhale, the alcohol Em's been pouring down my throat havin' crept up on me. I'm suddenly feeling it. My mind turns over the idea that it could be Bells that's intoxicatin', not the beer, and then suddenly she's slamming into me and squeaking like a frightened mouse.

My arms go round her straight away and without thought I hug her to my chest, glaring at the douchefucker who knocked her.

His eyes widen. Even more than they are already. "S-sorry, _maaaan_." He slurs.

"Get the fuck away from her." In the back of my mind I realize my voice sounds like it came from someone else. Dark, growly and more pissed off than I've ever been.

Then I'm distracted from the drunk fucker when Bells whimpers and clutches my beater tight in her fist. "_Shit_. Did he hurt you? Bells. _Fuckin' tell me if he hurt you._" I growl angrily, pulling her face up by her chin so her eyes meet mine.

I expect anger, maybe. Fear. Or a little pain, if he hurt her. Why else would she whimper like that?

Then I see it.

And my eyes narrow slightly, focusing only on the way hers are black with want. Her lips part as she gasps shakily.

She didn't whimper 'cause he hurt her. She whimpered 'cause she's fuckin' turned on.

"Why do you hate me?" It takes a minute to understand her words. 'Cause the music's loud and I that's not what I thought she'd say. _Or maybe it's not what I hoped she'd say, I dunno._

"I don't."

She frowns, "why do you avoid me all the time then? I thought-" I make a split second decision and rationalize as I pull her towards where I think the bathroom corridor is that I'm drunk and it's her fault for lookin' so damn tempting. My eyes flicker down to her fitted black dress.

It's short. Like, _really-fuckin'-short_. Ends _way_ above her knees. There's a thin belt with shiny bits on it and the top's kinda split in two parts with sparkly shit on one half. The hand I have on the bottom of her back can feel the silky texture of it and I have to stop myself -for now- thinking about how soft her skin is in my other hand wrapped around her wrist.

We finally get to a dark corridor and I duck into an alcove, pulling her in before me so she has her back to the wall and is facing me.

"You're driving me _crazy_." She admits with a rosy tint to her cheeks – I don't think it's just the cocktails 'causing it. If I wasn't so fuckin' turned on I'd smirk at the thought that we were out on the label's money and Bells is drinkin' underage.

"_I'm_ drivin' _you_ crazy?" I ask roughly, my whole body vibrating with the need to touch her already. My palms rest flat on the wall either side of her head. My feet are planted toe-to-toe with hers. I glance down and groan lowly at the heels. _Oh God,_ the fuckin' shoes. Shiny red. They make her calves flex when she walks and I had serious trouble watching her in those since she came out of the bedroom.

"Mmhm."

Shoving away the knowledge that it's a _really-fuckin'-stupid_ thing to do I push my hips forward and thrust my dick into her abdomen. The friction almost makes me fall apart right there and I have to lean my forehead forward to rest on her bare shoulder. Her skin is soft there too, smells like strawberries.

Bells lets out a long moan into the side of my neck and I shiver all over.

Then she moves her hands from her sides to mine. Grips my beater hard and tugs. Shifts so she can rub her pussy on my thigh which I quickly move to between her legs._ Holy mother of..._I can _feel_ how wet she is through the material of my jeans.

"So fuckin' hot. I want..." she trails off, moving one hand under my shirt. My stomach muscles tighten under her lithe fingers so she presses them harder against my suddenly hot skin, sliding them higher. Bells' hand stops when she gets to my chest so my torso is completely exposed. My whole body seems to hum with electricity, the air around us almost crackling.

The height difference means her face is right in front of my pecs and I pull my head back just in time to see her lean forward and swirl her tongue around my nipple.

"_Shit_!" The sensation shoots straight to my dick and my hands fly to her hips, pulling her against me harder so it rubs her abdomen. She moans and tilts her head back to the wall, eyes squeezed shut. "Does that feel good, Bells?" She nods, whining a little when I pause even though it just about kills me.

"Don't be such a damn tease, _Edward_."

With a small smirk I lean my head down and murmur against her ear, "it's not teasin' if you're gonna follow through, right?"

My dick throbs when she moans and both her hands leave my beater and my chest to fist my hair tightly. The groan that leaves my mouth then is _embarrassingly_ loud but she doesn't seem to mind so neither do I. "Say it like you mean it." My brow tightens. _I do mean it. Way too much to be normal, Bells._

Taking a deep breath, I jerk my dick into her once before pulling back just slightly. "I. Fucking. Want you." She exhales breathily. "Is _this_," _thrust_, "enough proof for ya?"

I'm no virgin but not once has a woman ever made me feel this damn crazy with need, drunk or otherwise. My mind is frenzied and perfectly clear at the same time. My body wild with energy yet restrained, too.

"Yes. _God_, Edward..."

"Bells..." I rest my forehead on her shoulder and grind our bodies together, seeking the pleasure we both desperately need. My head tips slightly. Lips find soft, sweet smelling skin. I inhale deeply, the light sheen of sweat on both our bodies mixing with her strawberry scented _whatever_ only making me harder. Pushing me closer and closer to diving off that cliff that we're both sprinting towards.

"Fuckin' _kiss_ me will ya?" Her voice comes out in a husky plea over the muffled beats of the music and my chest seizes. Before she has time to take another breath my lips cover hers and share the deep inhale I'd just taken with her.

I suck on her bottom lip -like I've been wanting to do for fuckin' _weeks_ now- and then the top. Heavy breaths are exchanged. Tongues battle in a frenzy. Her hands yank my hair, mine clench on her hips and my eyes close tightly. Her mouth muffles my agonized moan of ecstasy.

"Need more...I need you. All of you." Her whispered words against my lips bring me an extra boost of rational thought; I pull back enough to meet her eyes. _She means it. She wants this. Me. _My breath catches, my heart thumps. I'm really fuckin' drunk, clearly.

The last two and a half weeks have been leading up to this.

Stolen glances. Lingering touches. The one-sided silent treatment. The sly smirks as she flirted with other men right in front of me. My too-easy-to-predict reactions to her taunting. And tonight...

That sinful_ fuckin' _dress. The fuck-me heels. Her coy smiles and 'innocent' eyes. Me not-so-subtle come-on. Even that jackass pushing her into me on the dance floor.

All I can think about is that I'm too far gone now. _She's_ too far gone. It's all been too much.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here." With an unexpected surge of nerves I release her, step back, and hold out a shaky hand.

The only way to describe her answering smile as she slips her small hand into mine and twines our fingers together is _stunning_. Me...I've never felt so relieved.

We both hurry through the throng of people who're drunk, beyond wasted. I spot a flash of spiky black hair and curly blond; Ali and Jazz. Finally,_ finally_, we reach the exit and burst out into the oddly warm air. I'm reminded that we're in California, not Seattle, but Bells' hand squeezing mine as a cab pulls up distracts me.

We slip into the backseat -still holding onto each other- and although the rush and heady need is still there, it's tempered by the knowledge that we'll be putting an end to it very soon.

"E-Edward?" I glance down at her, reaching up to run my knuckles against her oh-so-soft rosy cheek.

My words come out as a murmured, "yeah, Bells?"

She blinks heavily before meeting my gaze again; she looks hopeful, still a little tipsy but most of all, worried. It makes my heart beat even faster if that's possible. "Tell me you want me? Like you mean it."

My lips turn up into a grin, my hand opening to cradle her face tenderly. Too tenderly, considering what we were doing just a few minutes ago. "I want you more than anyone I've ever known, Bells, _I mean it_." She nods, apparently convinced, before lunging at me. We spend the rest of the journey to the hotel making out, hours spreading into the early morning of the next day getting much more acquainted with each other than Felix and Riley probably intended in my hotel room.

They'd have a fuckin' break down if they found out.

Boo-fucking-hoo.

* * *

**As we all know, Stephenie Meyer is the reason we're all here. I can take no credit for any of my favorite characters.**

**Next update will be tomorrow or the next day most likely; please let me know what you think and drop me a line if you have any questions :)**


	5. NFW

**Hey everyone! It's a week 'til Christmas; you all excited?  
It's my favorite time of year, seeing my boys get all worked up  
and spending time with the family. I've got my parents, brothers,  
their significant others, two nieces and three nephews coming to me this year  
for Christmas Eve -which is T's fifth birthday too! I can't believe it's been  
nearly _five years_ since he arrived, screaming and kicking.**

**It's gonna be _mad_ but I really can't wait. And this year my little JJ  
will be a bit more into the whole thing now he's older.**

**Anyways, enough with my sentimental ramblings. On with the story!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter Four**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

When I wake up it takes a while for me to get my bearings. I'm having a great dream and cling desperately to the feeling of hot, wet suction on my cock. The gentle tugging on my balls. The soft scraping of teeth running up my shaft. And then_-oh fuck! _My cock hits the back of her throat, throbbing at the feel of her swallowing around the head.

I can feel my whole body, warm from the sun streaming through the open curtains. My muscles are deliciously achy and as I feel my balls tensing, somethin', a memory, nudges at the edge of my mind._  
_

"_Fuck..._" I breathe, thrusting my hips lazily so my head hits the back of her throat again. If only I could see who...fuckin' dreams. Co-

"Workin' up to it, don't you worry." _Huh?_

My eyes flicker open and adjust to the light slowly. In the meantime a shiver rips through me and I let out a harsh groan, fisting the soft sheets either side of me. To my fuckin' horror the heavenly heat slowly leaves my cock and I'm left wanting. Pissed that my dream's fading.

"G'mornin', Edward." My eyes flash open in a sudden spurt of lucidity. _Bells_. Her dark eyes are exactly that; black as coal. Kiss-swollen lips smirking. Cheeks flushed.

Then I feel her hand.

Moving up my abs, my chest...she draws shapes on my chest as I start to wake up and realize what's going on. A grin spreads across my face when it clicks that last night wasn't one amazing dream. We really did go to some club Em picked, dance, make out...come back here and fuck until we could barely move.

Squeezing my eyes shut I let out a low growl, letting go of the sheets in lieu of gripping Bells' bare waist instead. She hums and leans closer to rain kisses all over my cheeks, my jaw, my neck. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Her voice is soft and husky, teasing almost.

I chuckle quietly and open my eyes, thrusting my hips up into hers; she's soaked. Instead of the charming retort I had planned a long groan left my lips and was muffled by hers as she giggled and kissed me with so much enthusiasm we soon had to break apart to gasp in much needed air. "Condom." I pant, rolling us so my body is lightly pressing her into the mattress. Her huge smile tempts me and I lean down to kiss her while feeling around on the cabinet for protection.

"I thought you'd never wake up." She whispers in between kisses against the top of my chest.

I admit distractedly, "I sleep like the dead."

Bells hums a laugh. Her lips press against my Adam's apple and my chest vibrates with a grumble beneath her hands. "I figured." When I still came up empty I cursed and pushed myself up onto one arm, leaning over to grab the box we'd fished out of my duffle when we could get our hands off each other last night.

"Mother_fucker_." My hand balls into a fist around the box and it crumples. Bells shifts under me and gently wraps her fingers in my hair, tipping my face down to her concerned -and very turned on- one.

"None left." Are the only words I manage to grind out through gritted teeth.

I'm physically in pain, throbbing with need so bad I feel like I could explode just from the feel of her wet heat against me; which she seems to be enjoying herself, rubbing her pussy all over my dick and balls while I try not to lose my shit like a seventeen year old virgin.

She huffs quietly, scratching my scalp a little. It makes me hum in spite of my intense annoyance and arousal. "S'ok. Lay back."

'Cause this woman owns me already I do what she says and turn us back over in one quick move that makes her shriek. If I wasn't so pissed and my dick wasn't crying out for attention I'd make a joke about the mischievous little grin I spot before she slides off me and makes to turn around.

"_Ay_! Where'd you think you're goin'?"_ Fuckin' sue me, I yelled. The woman woke me up by sucking on my dick and she expects me to let that shit go? Nu-uh._

She surprises me by ignoring what I said and crawling down the bed a bit. Then I catch on as she lifts one leg and lowers it on the other side of my chest, doing the same with her arms at my hips before dropping and sucking my dick right back into her throat without pausing. "_Holy fuck! Bells!_" I grunt huskily, my hips shooting off the bed as well as my hands, my tip making her gag slightly whilst my fingers wrap around her thighs and pull her pussy down to my face.

I watch through her thighs, beneath her glistening pussy, as she sucks me in, deep, and her nose rubs against my balls with every down-stroke. I let out a long moan and squeeze her thighs reflexively, feeling the trickle of arousal on my fingers. I fill with pride and throb at the realization that _I _do this to her. I'm the reason she's dripping right now, the reason she woke me up with her mouth.

"Are you gonna do somethin' about that or do I have to?" My eyes flash open when her mouth moves down to my balls, brushing them with her words and then fluttering back up my shaft. _Shit_. Her weight shifts, she pulls my dick back in and a hand appears in front of my eyes as she slides fingers through her wetness and starts playing with her swollen little clit.

"Oh no, baby. You carry on what you're doin' down there." Shoving her fingers away with my chin I thrust my tongue right inside her, drinking everything she gives me with a smirk on my face as well as her juices.

My breathing becomes labored. To my immense satisfaction, so does hers.

And I wonder...when did I last get a blowjob?

It soon occurs to me that _who fuckin' cares_ 'cause none I've had before have _ever _been as good as this one. Not one. And...there's been a few. My only defense is that there's a lot'a willing women when you're a single guy in a band. Or...in Jazz and Em's cases, not so single.

Bells speeds up, so I do too. Our instincts are the only thing driving us now.

I lap, flick, tease and suck her clit into my mouth, using two fingers to thrust into her as deep as they go.

She swirls her tongue around my head on every up-stroke, suckles and kisses it too. I feel worshiped. Cherished. It's easy to focus on the pleasure she's so willingly giving me but I work hard too, bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She doesn't help matters by clenching her inner walls around my fingers, reminding me of what it feels like to be inside her. To have my cock inside her balls deep. There are four times to remember from last night, so I utilize every second and twist my fingers, pressing against the rough spot most guys can't find with a map. Or so I've heard, anyway.

"Mm, so fuckin' good, Edward." She hums then, releasing me with a wet pop so she can lick my balls and pump my dick with her hand. All too soon I feel my release barreling toward me so I up the speed of my fingers and tongue. Instead of bringing her to the brink of orgasm and slowing down I go faster, groaning and grunting into her pussy when she blows lightly on the end of my dick and then sucks it in to her throat with a long, vibrating hum.

My back arches into the mattress and my orgasm is _right_ there. I slam a third finger into Bells and feel her clamp down on them just as heat rips through my body, her humming and fingers teasing my balls driving me to insanity. My spine tingles, thighs clench, abs tense, breath catches...if I don't pull out now...

"_Isabella_..." I hiss.

She's still lost in her orgasm, pussy clamping _so damn hard_ on my fingers, but she uses her teeth to encourage me. I clench my teeth, realizing...

Everything inside me coils tight and then releases as I erupt into her mouth, thrusting lazily a few times on pure instinct as I lose focus on everything around me and shudder violently.

My last lucid thought is that there is no damn way I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off her when we eventually have to leave this bed and head to the studio.

**~ TQ ~**

I watch Bells with a smile as she slides out of bed, throwing me a sly smile when she pulls on the shirt I wore out last night. "Looks good on you." I comment, trying desperately not to reach down and palm my morning wood. Fuck knows how I can still get hard after the workout we had last night and this morning. I turn my head and squint to read the numbers on the clock._ Seven thirty. _Then the phone next to it rings so I reach out and grab it, looking back at Bells as she moves around the room and picks up our scattered clothes.

"Mornin', Edward Cullen."

"Huh. He's up. Morning Edward!" Ali chirps after getting over her initial surprise. I roll my eyes; jeez I'm not that bad. "Your first studio session starts at eight thirty so the sound engineers are free to give you all a tour, get used to the equipment, all that fun stuff. Are you ready?"

I grin, crook my finger at Bells as she kneels at the end of the bed. "Sure, Ali. Fifteen minutes? The studios are close, right?"

She sighs as if she's suffering. Bells crawls over me and straddles my hips, pressing soft kisses to my scruffy jaw. "Ten. Meet us in the lobby in _ten_ minutes."

"'Kay, bye Ali. _Fuck_, Bells..." one of her hands is wrapped in my hair, the other in a not so innocent place. My dick definitely isn't complaining. "We got ten minutes, baby. Think you can get me off in that time?" The words come out all rumbled, my hands reaching down to the small of her back to pull her forward. Her hand slides back up my abs and into my hair, giving it a gentle tug that makes me whimper.

She moans quietly and meets my lips with hers in a rough kiss. "Can _you_ hold out for that long?" Were her murmured words against my mouth. Then she proved that she could indeed make me come in _way_ less than ten minutes. Yeah, I was a little embarrassed.

I pulled a pair of worn jeans and a _Led Zep_ tee from the dresser, foregoing underwear when I realized Bells was watching from the bed. Sure, it wouldn't be all that comfortable, but it got a reaction from her and that was what I was goin' for. She let out a peal of laughter when I pulled up my jeans and turned my head to smile curiously. "What're you laughin' at?"

Her cheeks were still flushed from her latest orgasm and I'd never seen anything more beautiful as she smiled at me in amusement. "Nothin'." Then she hopped off the bed and turned to look out the floor-to-ceiling windows. The atmosphere around her started to change instantly and my smile fell a little. I pulled the shirt over my head and headed over, wrapping my arms around her from behind.

"Hey, what's up?" She tipped her head down but with mine on her shoulder I spotted the scowl on her face, wondering what I'd done to piss her off.

"I just...we rushed this, didn't we? We've known each other not even three weeks." She mutters somethin' under her breath, my hands tightening their grip over her stomach on her _Seahawks_ tee. Something tells me I'm not gonna like this little talk. Maybe I should just drop it? We need to get to the lobby anyway, so if we don't talk about whatever this is- "Edward," she turns in my arms and looks up at me with hopeful eyes. "Can we keep this just between the two of us for now? Not tell the others?"

I felt my face scrunch up in displeasure and my stomach curled in on itself. "You ashamed of me or somethin', Bells?" Internally I cringe 'cause there's no way I pulled off indifferent just then.

Bells' eyes are wide when she replies, "no! No, of course not, Edward! Don't think that. It's just, I'm still new to all this. To all of you. I don't want anyone to think we jumped into bed right away 'cause I'm trying to get in on everything. It's _not_ because of you, I swear. It's just...this is the first time I've ever done thi-"

"You were a _virgin_?" The 'were' in that sentence is all too important as I find myself flinching in shock and anger at myself.

"No! _God_, just listen to me would'ya? You're the first man I've ever not being dating and had sex with." My whole body relaxed and she smiled slightly, curling her fingers into the shirt covering my sides. As my eyes met hers I found myself wondering what is was she wasn't saying; it was so obvious she was holding something back. Even after knowing her this short time I could read her pretty well. The look on her face told me everything she wouldn't say, and I realized that the others didn't need to know we were having sex anyway. What's it to them? Then I imagined Ali and Rose's reaction if they found out what we were up to.

"You know what? You're right. Let's keep this under wraps for a while. Once everythin's more settled they can know then, but s'not like they need to." She bites her lip anxiously and I dip down to kiss the red mark it leaves. "Honestly, it's fine. C'mon though, we need to get down to the lobby before they come lookin'." Bells' face split into a brilliantly beautiful smile against my lips and she hummed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

It wasn't until we were on the way down to the ground floor in the elevator that I realized how hard keeping this from the others, whatever _this_ was, would be. My hands itched to be on her skin and my eyes were. Every inch of creamy, soft, pale skin she'd left on show by running to her room and pulling on a pair of _short_ denim shorts, a red _Beatles _tank and sparkly silver chucks. They're homemade, she'd told me proudly, to which I grinned and asked her jokingly for a pair of my own.

"Stop it." I blinked and moved my eyes up.

"What?"

She huffed with a smirk and gestured at her fantastic tits. The tits I'd had my mouth on not so long ago. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" I asked dumbly, scratching the back of my neck. _It's just too easy to wind this girl up, I swear._

"Urgh, jackass." Bells turned away from me so she was facing the doors so I grinned and chuckled, leaning against the side wall so I could take her in completely.

Legs that were smooth and toned, seemingly going on for miles even though she was a regular shorty. Those shorts, _damn_, they ended at mid-thigh and hugged her tight ass almost as good as the dress she wore last night. Then there's the tank, exposing her mid-riff so her belly button is only just covered. Her arms are on show, as is her collarbone. _I want to lick it._ She seemingly senses my eyes on her and tips her head in my direction slightly, her eyes not so subtle as they return my slow appraisal. I can't help my smirk when she licks her lips and winks. The sight is sexy, arousing and, dare I say it...adorable.

Suddenly there's a ping and I slam back to Earth as the elevator doors slide open to reveal Em, Jazz, Rose, Ali and Riley standing in the middle of the lobby.

My stomach falls through the floor, 'cause they're not the only ones standing there.

"Hey, Eddie! Look who thought they'd join us for the first day of recording." Em's tone is a mixture of amusement and anger 'cause I know he doesn't get along with our surprise visitor. Hell, none of the gang do, Riley included for once.

The only thing I can think of in that moment though is the girl who was at my side and who is now sauntering towards the group with her hand outstretched and a welcoming smile on her face, and whether she'll feel so welcoming when she finds out exactly who they were to me.

_No-fuckin'-way._

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter. The kids have been keeping it real and my Mom and Dad thought it'd be nice for me to dog-sit her old, often-farting, sock chewing, indoor-peeing Dachshund for a while. Charming, huh.**

**So we all know Stephenie Meyer is the reason we're here. She wrote the awesomeness that is Twilight, not me unfortunately.**

**I'd like to say a big thanks as always to Pops, my bestest friend ever. And T is sitting here insisting that I say - S'up Auntie Poppy. Please tell your Mike he loves the Seahawks hat and hasn't left the room without it since he got it. So thanks a bunch for that ;)_  
_**

**I also need to say a big thank you to HappyCup for pointing out a couple of things I hadn't spotted in the summary. I really appreciate your help!**

**Love to all you people adding TQ to your alerts and fav's! Anyone who send me a five word review from this chapter onward might just get an outtake from whoever's POV they request - Edward included if there's a particular moment or event you'd like to know more about.**


	6. Studio One

******Hello again, everyone! How're you all doin'? Enjoying the story?  
I still can't get over the amount of people adding TQ to their alerts etc...  
I'd be suuuuuper happy if you'd drop me a little review, too...anything  
over five words gets you an outtake of your choice :)**

******My little boy T saw an advert for a new train set on the tv today  
and when I asked if he wanted it for Christmas or his birthday 'cause  
he was staring at the screen he scrunched his face up and yelled no. I was  
a bit shocked and asked him why. He shrugged and told me that he didn't want the scary lady that came with it and I couldn't stop laughing for ages. She actually reminded me of Jane if I'm honest.  
Needless to say he wants it now I've explained that the woman isn't included XD**

******Anyways...on with the show :)**

* * *

******Thunderous Quiet**

******Chapter Five**

******~ Edward Cullen ~**

My heart stops thumping because of Bells' proximity and starts hammering in something akin to fear. "Isabella Swan. ___Breaking Dawn_'s best and newest member." If I wasn't so petrified I'd be smiling at Bells' cocky -and all too true in my opinion- opening as she sticks her hand out.

The blonde's blood red lips are pulled tight in a smile, her icy blue eyes openly curious. "Oh I didn't know you were hiring someone else, Riley. I would have been more than happy to join them instead of you having to get an unknown in." Her voice is like nails on a chalk board and I only just manage to keep my expression neutral as she offends Bells without even knowing her or hearing her sing. I honestly don't know how she even is still an unknown with her talents in both singing and playing the piano. Em doesn't even try to hide his distaste and rolls his eyes behind her with his brow tight, angry.

"Pity. They've got me now, I guess. What did you say your name was?" Even from behind her I can tell that Bells isn't planning to be good friends with the newcomer, and her reply makes my lips twitch a little towards a smirk. She can be catty and still classy; it's a combination her 'opponent' has no experience with, as made evident by her dismissal a moment later.

"Jane Volturi." I watch in disgust as Jane steps to one side and completely blanks Bells' still outstretched hand. Her smile widens and she opens her arms to me. "Eddie, it's ___fantastic_to see you again. You've been avoiding me."

"Um, you too, Jane. Good to see you. Hey, Riley, we're gonna be late. Shall we get goin'?" I scramble for an excuse to get the hell out of dodge and thankfully Ali throws me a bone by reiterating my point and ushering everyone out. The limo is already outside so we climb in; I can't explain my relief when Jane admits that she's got a car waiting and is driving to the studio instead of riding with us. Judging by the devious little smirk on Bells' face and the faux-innocent ones when Jane's looking...well, let's say having them in a confined space might not be best for one of them. I have no doubt that Bells can be as feisty as she needs to be. Of course Jane can be ridiculously so, but something about Bells screams fire and wit that can't be competed with. I almost hope for Jane to give her a reason to pull her claws out the quickly rescind the wish on account of the fact I'm pretty sure there's no way I'll be able to get Bells alone to show her how her reaction to Jane makes ___me_react.

"Ok, so we have a strict schedule to keep to as of tomorrow. Today you've got a pretty laid back set up so no complaining, please. That means you too, Emmett." I smirk at my brother across the limo, seeing his smile fall slightly. "You'll get a tour, there'll be someone from the production team there to talk you through a few things, my memo says you're organizing the shoot for sooner rather than later, Alice. Did you want me to talk to a few contacts?"

My sister huffs and crosses her arms, "no thank you, Riley. I've got a few of my own that are interested actually if you don't mind."

There are quiet chuckles all round when Riley shakes his head quickly and refuses to meet Ali's annoyed gaze. "No. No that's fine, Alice. You proceed."

Now she smiles, of course, pleased she got what she wanted. "I will."

Another nod from Riley the bobble-head. "Great. Perfect. Brilliant. Moving on." I listen with half my attention focused elsewhere. On the brunette between Jazz and Rose, to be exact. The girls are giggling and talking behind their hands so I can't hear them but it's probably not simple plans for drinks later if their now matching devious smiles are anything to go by. It made me nervous to think of what they might be cooking up in those pretty heads of theirs. When we pulled up outside a big building with the ___Starr Records_' sign on the front of it I was finally distracted from Rose and Bells, excitement curling in my stomach.

This had been my dream since I was a kid. Being a singer, a musician in a band, it was what I'd always wanted. My first instrument was a guitar when I was five and by the time I turned six I'd learnt every tune, song or chord in the twenty or so books Mom and Dad bought me. When I was in middle school I discovered my love for the keyboard or piano, excelling faster than anyone expected - although Mom would say she'd always known I'd be amazing at the piano too, of course. Now I was finally living the dream with my best friends around me to live it out as well. It was more than I could ever have logically hoped for, so to say I was happy would be a huge understatement.

Right inside the doors there was a desk with a tall, thin guy with a small smile on his face. "Ah, this must be ___Breaking Dawn_. My name's Mick Richards. I'm the head of security and this building and everything in it is mine unless you walk through that door with it. You get me?"

Em chuckled, "we get ya, Mick. I'm Emmett, kick ass drummer extraordinaire. My bros, Eddie and Jazz, Alice is the pixie, Bells is our new girl and this is my Rosie."

Mick glanced at each of us as we were introduced, pausing on Bells slightly longer than I would have liked. Thankfully -for _him_- his gaze only seemed curious so I kept my mouth shut. "Nice to meet you all. C'mon through and I'll show you to studio one. That's where you'll be from now until you're done so don't forget the way. You get lost here and we might never find you." When he didn't smile or laugh after his comment I realized he was probably right. We'd already gone through God knows how many cross sections and turnings.

"I hope you're rememberin' this shit, Ed." Em hissed a few minutes later when we were still walking through corridors that all looked the-damn-same.

"Yeah, I'm not." He thumped me on the back and I only just managed to keep myself upright.

Shooting a glare at him -which he laughed at- I huffed and dropped back a bit so I fell in line with Bells and Ali. "You girls got this place memorised?"

Ali raised her eyebrows at my hopeful tone and giggled with Bells. "Yup. And no, we're not gonna bring you here every day so you don't get your stupid asses lost." She'd raised her voice so the others up ahead could hear her and Jazz, Rose and Em all turned to glare at her. Annoying little pixie didn't seem phased at all whilst Bells just roared with laughter.

"God, anyone'd think you guys couldn't read signs. Did you not notice the fuckin' massive numbered arrows?" She pointed at one just ahead as we walked past it and there were sighs of relief from me, Em, Rose and Jazz while Bells, Ali and Mick laughed at us. What-the-fuck-_ever_. Didn't help matters that the sly wink and giggle combo Bells had goin' on was making me hard as a rock. That shit should not happen anywhere near my little sister, big brother, his girlfriend and my best friend. No fucking way.

"_There_ you are! I wondered where you got to, Eddie." _And problem deflated._

I slumped a little and hung back so Jane could catch up on her spiky ass death traps. Fuckin' things were like ten inches high or some shit. If I didn't wait she'd only use her annoying high voice to bug the crap out of everyone 'til I listened to her. "What's up?"

She looped her arm through mine and squeezed my forearm; it made me want to throw a tantrum like a five year old. "I haven't seen you in _aaaages_, Eddie. You never called me." Glancing down I saw her pout and cringed, looking up at the back of Bells' head, close to Rose's as they whispered again. _What are they up to..._ "-and I _said_ you'd be too busy but he was really happy you would come and I-"

"_Woah_, come to what?" I tuned back into her rant just as we turned another corner, dread filling me to the brim.

Jane beamed up at me excitedly, "dinner with Daddy and your production team, silly. Haven't you been listening?"

"Ooh, dinner with Daddy! I can't wait! Where're we goin'?" I snorted at Em's fake enthusiasm as he bounded back to us, got in the middle and threw an arm over each of our shoulders.

"I don't think-" She began hautily.

"I've already heard from your father, Jane. We're all really looking forward to dinner, aren't we guys?" Ali piped up then, smiling cheerfully. My eyes narrowed on first her, then Rose and Bells who were all but fuckin' _skipping_ along behind Mick. There were a few things that made me believe there was something going on. The first was that Ali was _never_ cheerful when Jane-the-pain -a nickname Em spawned- was around. The skipping was a big clue, too, as was Em's weird buddy-buddy behaviour with Jane.

I smirked and returned Ali's wink as Jane stuttered that she had to make a call and stormed back the way we came. "Good fuckin' riddance." Em rubbed his hands together and patted my shoulder. "You sure pick 'em, Eddie boy. That girl's a loon."

Nodding, I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Just then Mick stopped with a huge grin on his face and reached out to open the door infront of him.

"Well guys and girls, this is studio one. _Your_ studio for the next four months at least." He announced happily.

The anger and annoyance I'd been feeling because of Jane's presence disappeared as we all filtered through first into a large control room and then through another door into the studio. I stood in the middle and grinned so hard my cheeks started to hurt. The room was pretty damn big compared to the one we'd rented for twenty dollars an hour back at home. There were two keyboards, a drum set, two big couches and numerous other instruments on the walls and spread around.

The first thing I noticed though was the gorgeous baby grand in one corner. Without thinking I strolled right to it and sat on the bench, running my fingertips over the lid that covered the keys. It'd been years since I played a piano. I had two keyboards and a couple of guitars, but I was the the frontman and didn't get to play as much as I'd like.

My eyes slipped shut, I remembered the last time I'd played a piano like this one. I'd been seventeen years old, about to head off to Dartmouth after graduating high school a year early. My parents were so proud, especially Dad. Even though he'd never said it everyone knew he wanted me to go to the same college as him and become a doctor like he did. Out of respect for my parents and everything they'd done for me, I would. I'd go to the pretentious school, study hard and become the doctor my parents wanted me to be. I'd come back and work with Dad at his practice in Seattle, find myself a great apartment nearby and settle down. Just. Like. Him.

Not even eight months later I was back at my parents' house having dropped out of Dartmouth and decided to start the band me and Em had always talked about. He was here anyway, graduating at the same time as me even though he's a year older and taking a year to figure out what to do with his life. We worked our butts of with _Dawn_, and now we're here. In LA. Recording our debut album after hitting the top twenty with our first single, _Candy_. Sometimes I have to catch my breath 'cause this all seems to have happened so fast.

"Hey Mozart, think you can join us or what?" Bells calls from her spot on one of the couches and I turn to face her with a small smile, startled out of my memories.

"Wouldn't wanna damage my rep, now would I?"

She, and the others, snickered. "Rep? Geesh, Edley, gansta much."

Em chuckles louder then, "_Edley_? That's awesome, Bells."

At that I roll my eyes and join them, taking the only open spot which just so happens to be between the arm of the sofa and Bells. _Coincidence? I hope not._ "Shut up, Em."

"Are you done acting like kindergarteners or can I brief you so you can get started?" Riley tapped his foot frustratedly and I had to stifle a chuckle. What's with the guy always reminding me of a little kid?

"You can proceed." Bells waved her hand and smirked when I turned my head to grin at her.

Riley wasn't quite as amused and rushed through his little speech so he could get out. Then our sound guys arrived and we all got acqainted a bit. Jai and Kyle both seemed cool and admitted to being fans of our music, which got them in Em's good books right away. After that we all got ourselves used to the layout and the running of things, although we mostly used it as an excuse to play around on the instruments. It was amazing how different some of our music sounded of good quality stuff compared to the old we'd had to make do with.

"You got any stuff you're almost done with? We could record it and see what it sounds like, give you a feel for what it might sound like later on." Kyle asked around eleven. I glanced over at Em and he nodded with a grin, twirling his lucky drumsticks like batons. He'd declared them lucky because they were the ones he'd been using when we recorded our demo that got us signed with _Starr Records_.

"Hell yeah. It's a cover but we fuckin' rock it." Em announced gleefully. If we could help it we didn't like to do covers and our demo had been solely material we'd written.

Kyle shrugged and headed into the sound booth with Jai, "that's fine. It'd just be good to get a feel for it, for you and us." Once they'd closed the door I spun on the stool and grinned at Bells. She cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"You'll know it as soon as Em starts. Join in if you want, it's ok if you just want to listen in for a while." It wasn't until a couple of days before we left that we all realized Bells would need to learn all our material so we'd been working on that during our free time. Now we were here it'd be much easier and she admitted that she picked things up pretty quickly. Time would tell, I guessed.

"Okey dokey." She nodded with a small smile, shifting her legs. I stifled a groan and moved over to the keyboard, getting myself comfortable whilst Jazz picked up a particularly beautiful bass, Rose grinned and got comfy with her guitar and Em tapped out a quiet warm up beat on the drums.

"_All right, go ahead whenever. Try and be still though or the mic's will pick you up. We haven't got the instruments hooked up yet._" Kyle's voice came through a speaker and we all nodded our agreement, getting into the mindset needed to play one of _Europe_'s finest masterpieces.

As usual Em threw himself into the intro whilst the rest of us filtered in when needed, me on vocals and Jazz taking back-up. _The Final Countdown_ had been one of best crowd pleasers during gigs and it didn't seem to disappoint here either. When we finished Kyle and Jai cheered through the speakers and Bells clapped enthusiastically with a beaming smile on her face.

"That was fuckin' awesome! I loved the original but that was just...out of this world." She got up and plonked herself on the keyboard seat beside me, playing a quick tune with just one hand. I smiled down at her and started one half of chopsticks to see if she'd take the bait; she did. I chuckled when she trailed off and jazzed it up a bit with her other hand, adding a little tune with a cheeky giggle and wink tossed up at me. I ignored the way my chest clenched and embellished her tune with one of my own and we eventually ended up playing a random mix up of chords and melodies. It wasn't until Em let out a loud guffaw that I remembered we weren't alone and looked up at the others. Jai was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed, one fingertip scratching his red almost-beard thoughtfully as he watched us.

"How long have you two known each other?" He asked randomly.

I frowned and reached up to rub the back of my neck, "few weeks. Why?"

"And you've been playing together since then?"

_What's he getting at here?_ "No..." I trailed off, trying to figure out where he was going.

"That was the first time we've played together. Actually, I didn't even know for sure it was Edley that played the keyboard."

Jai and Kyle shared a look I wasn't completely comfortable and Em laughed again. "I think he's hinting that you two were damn-fuckin'-good. _Shit_, Ed, I've never heard you play like that. And you were only playin' half!"

I swung my legs round to face Em, not realizing until too late that it would put Bells between my thighs with her own tucked neatly beneath her on the padded bench. I forced my eyes to stay on my brother. "I play all the time. That was just...goofing off."

He rolled his eyes and flipped his sticks up in the air, catching them neatly without even glancing away from me. "Edward, Edward, Edward, that was some _good shit_. Goofin' off or not. You and Bells-" he waved one drumstick at us, "got somethin' good."

"For once the meathead's right, you know." Ali piped up, hopping to her feet and joining me and Bells at the keyboard with a wide, all-too-knowing grin. "Edward, you know that song Jazzy wrote that we couldn't work out 'cause you said we needed someone else to play against you and none of us could?"

My mind immediately went back to the piece me and Jazz wrote a year or so back. He hadn't been with us that long but we'd been messing about on the piano at Mom and Dad's. We'd come up with a duet of sorts, but none of the guys were good enough on piano to play so we'd put it away without another thought. With Bells though...she clearly had talent. I grabbed and turned her body excitedly, ignoring the potentially awkward position that put us in with her legs now draped over my thighs and her hands in mine. "We can play it. I can teach you and we could use it on our album! None of the other can play well enough to do the accompaniment, but _you_ can."

We all seemed to be waiting with baited breath on her answer, no-one more so than me. I'd been really bummed out that we had to leave off the piece but if Bells said yes we could learn it and use it on our album. I knew it could be amazing if there was just the right people playing it. I knew it mostly by heart -although it'd need tweaking for sure- and if Bells was as good as she had been when we'd just been improvising we could definitely make it even better. She just had to agree.

Bells cast her eyes round the room, taking in the hopeful faces before landing on mine. I couldn't read her, which bugged the shit out of me.

Then her eyes seemed to sparkle as her far too bitable lips turned up into a small smile, "d'you know what? That sounds great, Edley. Of course I'll learn your song and play it with you."

Without thought I stood, grabbed her in my arms and swung us both around to the cheers of our band-mates, Kyle and Jai, so overwhelmed with excitement that the piece would finally get to be heard to consider that it'd mean _a lot_ of practice time one-on-one with Bells on top of all the time we'd need to spend rehearsing with the others.

Ah well. Couldn't be that hard, could it?

* * *

******So...what did you think of the arrival of Jane? D'you hate her as much as I do yet?**

******As we all know Stephenie Meyer is God, I'm just a pawn in the grand scheme of things who loves playing with her characters. Edward especially, not gonna lie. ********As I've mentioned before, ****__****Candy******** belongs to ****__****Robbie Williams******** and I take no credit, and ****__****Europe******** are indeed responsible for the awesomeness that is ****__****The Final Countdown********.**

******Thank you thank you thank you to my little elves for inspiring me and having me as your Mama. T and JJ - Mama loves youuuu!**


	7. First Days

**Ok, so first off I'd like to say how ridiculously sorry I am for being such a huge fail at updating.  
I woke up boxing day to to crying boys and the mess that always comes with Christmas. Turns out T got an ear infection  
and JJ was just being cranky 'cause his brother was. Then my internet company -they just _loooove_ to mess me around, I tell you-  
shut my connection off so I've been arguing almost non-stop with them since the day after boxing day.**

**Not a happy Mama.**

**Enough with my moaning though. Here's chapter six, number seven _should_ be up within the next couple of days, but  
inspiration hit whilst my internet was down and I've begun an original novel in my -very limited- spare time. The summary will be  
at the bottom, if you're interested :)**

**Love to you awesome people for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quite**

**Chapter Six**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

First days had never really been all that good for me, looking back at my life.

My first day at kindergarten I tripped over some kid's shoe and skinned my knees, bringing an innocent girl down with me. Thankfully she wasn't really injured. I guess the fact that she landed on me and I took her fall as well as my own softened the blow in more than one way.

On my first day at middle school Em embarrassed me infront of the few friends I'd made my lunch time by reminding my that I had a dance lesson right after school. It was Mom's bright idea to put me through a year's ballroom tutoring and it'd been ok until it was announced to everyone in the lunchroom. I hadn't spoken to Em for nearly two weeks after that and at my insistence Mom removed me from the dance class so I could focus on my music.

High school was in a league of its own when I arrived late with Em after Dad's car broke down and we had to wait in the pouring ran for a tow truck. We both got detentions for the rest of the week and my science teacher hated me for the entire year. Thinking about it, most of my science teachers did. Maybe he told them all to be twats to me 'cause of that first day.

My first day at college was reasonably ok until I realized that trying to follow my dad's plan for my life wasn't gonna happen. Medicine wasn't my thing no matter how good my grades had been and it took two classes for me to figure that out. I'm super squeamish, always have been.

As far as first days go, spending one in Studio One with Em, Rose, Jazz, Ali and Bells had been the best yet.

Back in Seattle we'd all had to work at least one job so we could get enough money scraped together to book studio time in between going to bars and restaurants trying to get gigs playing. Those were my favorite jobs, playing at clubs and bars. The atmosphere and tips were great and we made a lotta friends bar hopping. It didn't hurt that on our bar crawls we often got free drinks when the owners or patrons recognized us.

Here in LA we were being _paid_ to spend time in the studio. In fact, a blatantly gay guy and his assistant arrived just after lunch to measure us all up for our dinner outfits. 'Elegantly casual' he said. I dunno, I just let the girl get on with it and enjoyed the glances Bells was sending her the whole time. Who knew the little thing had a fiery side, huh?

"So, handsome, what do you play?" Feeling the opportunity to wind Bells up was too irresistible I smiled at the redhead and cocked my head to one side a little.

"Keyboard, guitar, mainly vocals."

She batted her lashes and smiled wider. "Oh, so you're good with your fingers then." I almost laughed out loud at her blatant innuendo but _just_ managed to stop myself.

"Of-fuckin'-course. A botoxed bimbo. Perfect." My brother's familiar guffaw made me turn slightly and what I saw made me scowl. It wasn't Bells who'd reacted badly like I'd hoped. Ali was facing me with her arms crossed, foot tapping and angry expression in place. Bells, however, was sitting with Rose on the sofa with their heads close together and grins on their faces as Rose snapped photos. It wasn't difficult to imagine what they'd look like from her angle with me standing with my legs spread slightly and the redhead kneeling in front of me. _Well that plan worked really fuckin' well, Dickward_.

I grumbled, "what the fuck are you doin'?" and took a big step backwards just as the woman lost her balance and fell forwards, landing flat on her face with an ear-grating shriek.

"Victoria! For Heaven's sake, woman!" The leopard print clad guy and his assistant Victoria were shooed out by Ali after he'd ripped Victoria a new one and Ali told us all to get to work and she'd be back in a couple of hours. I had no doubt that she'd rip the execs a new one each for sending in stylists when she was supposedly ours anyway and she'd been my unofficial stylist for ages now whether I liked it or not, so she'd be fine sorting shit for us to wear tonight with Jane's Daddy.

Oh yeah, another reason my first day was so damn good? Jane was called away 'mysteriously' an hour after she joined us in the studio. Hair emergency or something, she said. The looks Ali, Rose and Bells were shooting each other said something different, not that I mentioned it. I was just happy to get rid of her annoying ass voice and her endless attempts to get me to go on another date with her. Never-_fuckin'_-again was I going near_ that_.

"We need to get the last part of _Wasted Light_ hammered out, guys. It's one of the first Felix wants to hear and so far it's about two minutes long." I grinned over at Jazz and carried on strumming lightly.

"Chill out, bro, we got plenty'a time." Em tossed a chip at him and grinned as he shoved a handful more in his mouth. "'Sides, we're waitin' on _your_ lyrics."

We all looked back to Jazz for his retort, not expecting him to smile wryly and wave a sheet of paper in the air. "And what d'you call these, jackass?" Without waiting for an answer he pulled a couple more sheets from his bag and passed them round so we all had some.

I read through them and nodded to myself, agreeing that, "these'll work, Jazzman. Good job, bro."

He smiled proudly and grabbed his bass. He'd had it since he was a kid and it was a fuck awesome instrument; it was a dark red Gibson Midtown and everyone we saw at gigs admired it. Rose picked up her guitar and I set the one I'd been messing with back on it's bracket before moving over to the mic stand. Em was already behind the drums so he grabbed up the sticks and started doing tricks with them while we waited for Jai and Kyle to get set up.

"Hey guys, where'd'you want me?" We all looked at Bells as though she was an alien and she rolled her eyes with a small smile. I'd completely forgotten already that she'd need to be directed at least a little for a while so she knew where she stood. I glanced over to Jazz to see what he wanted.

He smirked, "I've written the lyrics with you in mind, Bells. Join Eddie over there and I'll let you battle it out for yourselves. We'll play it through once so you get a feel for the music and the pace, then just jump on in when you're ready." Jazz tilted his head to one side once she'd hopped on over and was standing right next to me. "You guys think you're up for a little challenge?"

Just at the same moment we looked down-up at each other and grinned evilly. "Of-fuckin'-course." Were her final words before the pre-recorded portion of the track filtered through the speakers and the others got to work joining in. There was a short ten second intro before the lyrics started and I used them to covertly glance down at Bells beside me. Her arms were loose by her sides and with every breath she took one of them lightly brushed mine; it was driving me _insane_. As if it wasn't enough that my dick twitched with every burst of eye contact or glance at her smooth, pale legs and the toned skin of her stomach. Oh shit. Now I had to deal with having her right by me smelling a little of sex and a lot like my favorite shampoo and shower gel. _Thanks a bunch, Jazz._

I started to sing and concentrate on Jazz's writing instead of the distraction he'd placed so frustratingly close. "_That time when we were crossin' the Atlantic, the moment now we reached the middle. You turned to me and said somethin' romantic, 'I've won the race and you're the medal'. And all the ocean liners we were passin', are nothing on a sail and whistle. And as the waves were rollin' we were dancing, like we had enough to lose a little._" I smiled a little and held up two thumbs to Jazz, letting him know the adjusted lyrics fit. Rose and Em were smiling too and now with my approval Jazz let himself loose. "_So sure, we were contenders. So strong, and willing to fight..._" The chorus had completely changed so I flicked my eyes over it in the split second I had before the music called for it, almost stopping when I suddenly wasn't the only one singing.

"_But it's a long way down when you're far from the ground. And I've been falling most of my life._" Bells' voice was sweet and high but had a slightly husky, rough tone to it too. It sounded pure fuckin' sexy, plain and simple, and I had a few issues keeping my own voice even as we sang the rest of the song together.

"_That was great, guys! Edward, Isabella...you guys were awesome. D'you think you could all try that again and we'll record it? Obviously it needs work still but I'd say that's your best shot at the moment._" We all grinned at Kyle through the glass, turning back to face each other. The feeling of having someone who'd recorded with the likes of people we looked up to saying that we were great...yeah, I was pretty sure we were all feeling it right about then. Bells reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling it to her arm.

"Fuckin' pinch me Edley. I swear he just said we were _great_." I chuckled and pinched her lightly, grinning wider when she yelped and glared up at me like an angry kitten. "Shit, you fucker! I didn't mean actually _do it_!"

My eyebrows pulled together, "but you said..."

Em laughed loudly from his stool. "Jeez, little brother, don'tcha know that when a girl asks you to do something stupid it's usually an excuse to yell at you? Mother_fuck_-_OW_, Rosie!"

She pulled her hand back and rolled her eyes towards Bells, who giggled. "Well you don't need any help in the stupid department, meathead."

My brother rubbed the spot on the back of his head she'd hit and waggled his eyebrows at her. "Yeah, but you _looooove_ me."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back on the wall like Bells. "For some reason, yeah, guess I do." Rose and Em shared sappy, lovesick smiles and Jazz fake-gagged. I shot him a look, knowing he'd never have done that if Ali was still here. That shithead's as whipped at the other two, which is a good thing for him really 'cause if he messed our little sis around me and Em beat the shit out of him, best friend-slash-brother or not.

"_Ok, now your lovers fest is over...think we can get some work done?_" We all shared amused looks before nodding and getting back in position. "_Good. Jai, hit the..._" I tuned Kyle out again and prepared myself for the inevitable surge of lust as soon as Bells opened her mouth and wrapped her silky tongue around the words of _Wasted Light_.

I lost my focus thinking about her talented tongue wrapping around more than just words and got myself told off three times by Kyle, Rose and Bells herself. Fuckin' typical that her angry little pout and crossed arms would only make the problem _downstairs_ even worse.

**~ TQ ~**

When an acne ridden kid came to get us later that afternoon ready to get sorted for dinner with Jane's 'Daddy' it was with heavy hearts that we dragged ourselves out of Studio One. We'd nailed down lyrics for _Wasted Light_ and spent most of the day getting it to a better standard. It was still far from perfect and we had a good ways to go with it but all of us were much happier now then we had been at first, Jazz especially. He'd admitted earlier that he'd been worried we'd either think the lyrics were too slow and mushy, Bells wouldn't fit with us as well as we'd hoped or she wouldn't like the lyrics _or_ the song. Thankfully we didn't have to deal with any of those issues and we'd only changed a couple of the words around just to make it all flow better.

"So Eddie, shall we wait for you tomorrow mornin' or will you be getting a chauffeur driven escort courtesy of Daddy Starbucks?" Rose jibed as we headed to the exit and our car.

I rolled my eyes, shoved my hands in my pockets and walked faster in an attempt to get away from her. If I didn't bite she might just shut up before Bells realized exactly how we'd ended up with Jane following us around in the first place. Of course with my friends it wouldn't be that easy.

"Looks like you got your answer, Rosie. Hey Eddie, think you could get us our own sparkly pink limo? I know you've got some kind of voodoo shit goin' on with the Volturi's." Em got in on the teasing and I groaned internally.

"_Goddammit_, Emmett." I snapped after a couple more minutes of remarks, turning to face them. Em was grinning, Rose was smiling innocently, Jazz had a small smile on his face as he read something on his cell and Bells was eyeing me strangely. I shook off the odd feeling the latter gave me and focused on Em again. "Just _leave it_, all right? There's fuck all between me and Jane-the-fuckin'-pain. You got it?" It annoyed me even more that I was letting him get to me when it was obvious that's what he wanted to do. The worst part was I couldn't stand the thought that Bells would assume me and Jane were together or something, not after last night.

_God, last night_...In my head I can still see her coal black eyes, darkened by want. The rosy flush of her cheeks, her lips so swollen by my kisses that they're blood red and so damn tempting it hurts. Her hair, fanned over the pillows as I pump into her so hard she has to grip my shoulders to stop herself from hitting the headboard, even if it is cushioned.

"Yo, little brother? You in there, man?" I blink and refocus on Em's face just as we reach the lobby, realizing that he'd been towing me along with his meaty arm 'round my shoulders. "Hey, guys, we'll meet ya out there." He waved the others off and told them to go out to the car, holding onto me despite my protests. Then he turned so he was facing me, gripped the tops of my arms and looked me in the eye. "I've got your back, man, you can't kid a kidder. 'Specially not me. Now we've all seen the way you and Bells keep lookin' at each other and it ain't my job to tell you who to date or whatever-the-fuck, but she's part of the group now and if shit gets messy it won't just be you in the shit, you get me?" Em's tone and expression told me he was serious so I forced a small grin on my face and nodded, grateful that he was looking out for me even if I didn't think I needed it.

"Thanks, Em. Look, there's nothin' going on between us, we're just goofing off and getting to know each other, ok? Shit isn't gonna get messy, don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you guys and from what I know of Bells, she wouldn't either." My tone wavered a tiny bit when I said that there was nothing going on between us. It sparked me thinking about whether or not I _wanted_ there to be somethin' going on. Whether Bells would be sleeping in my room again tonight or hers.

My dick was very much up for dragging Bells back to my room right now, to hell with waiting 'til tonight, but the more rational side of my body knew it'd be a bad idea to carry this on. A one night stand, fine. But a full on affair type situation? As bad as it sounds, repeat performances aren't exactly my thing.

"You comin' or not? We've gotta get ready and we haven't got that long 'til the car comes to the hotel." We both turn at the sound of Bells' impatiently huffed words, the small smirk on her face belying her frustration.

Em drops my arms and we both stroll out of the lobby with Bells as I smile slightly, "s'not our fault we don't need as much time as you girls to make yourselves look good."

She looks up at me from my side and winks, her eyes sparkling and full of mischief; I'm almost worried. "Don't you worry, fellas. We won't need as long as you think to make ourselves pretty tonight." With that she shakes her hair out and jogs to the car, bending freaking obscenely as she gets inside. I clench my hands at my sides and groan internally, not liking the way my whole body heats at Em's whistle of appreciation or the way my dick perks up immediately at the great view of her ass in those tiny shorts.

"Ed, man, I get that she's hard to resist and all that shit but I'm grateful you're gonna do it for the band. Means a lot, bro." Em claps me on the shoulder and throws himself into the car with a yell for 'my Rosie!' I take a moment to compose myself, will away the hard on and pretend I don't feel completely fuckin' guilty for lying to Em about me and Bells and what has or hasn't happened.

The only thing I can think of to get rid of my guilt is the fact that I'm strong enough to make sure shit doesn't get complicated and what happened last night -fuckin' phenomenal or not- doesn't happen again.

**~ TQ ~**

"Motherfuckin'-cocksuckin'-bullshittin' load of fuckery."

"Woah, man! Chill the fuck out!" I slam my head on the door and follow it up with my fist. Jazz's hand lands on my shoulder and he squeezes to get my attention. When I tilt my head towards him slightly he cocks an eyebrow, "what's up? I thought you were gonna put your head through that, then." He nods towards the door I'm still leaning my head and fist on and I scowl.

"Nothin'." My grumbled reply is so obviously a lie but it's not like I can admit -after the talk Em had with me back at the studios- that the reason I'm having a toddler-esque tantrum is the sinful way Bells is dressed.

When she emerged from Rose's bedroom with her and Ali a few minutes ago I seriously considered saying to hell with it, throwing her over my shoulder and locking us in either her suite or mine for the foreseeable future.

What makes matters worse is it's not even a particularly sexy dress on its own, just a fluffy netting type material that's slightly longer in the back with normal straps and a thin gold belt around her waist. It's like a red wine kind of color and the way it sets off her pale skin and dark hair makes me hard as a fuckin' rock, miles of creamy white skin just begging for me to touch it. The black heels with gold trim don't help either, making her calves flex every time she takes a step in them. My eyes catch every movement and it's not without effort on my part to concentrate on something -_anything_- else.

Apparently the dinner tonight isn't formal but it isn't exactly a jeans and tee occasion either, so us guys are all in shirts. Em's is black to match Rose's black dress with little gold stud type things, Jazz's is lilac to match Ali's green and lilac plaid dress and mine is 'sandstone' according my little pixie sister.

Nobody needed to ask Ali to know that she'd intended for my shirt to match the gold belt on Bells' dress.

She always has been a meddler.

"_Riiiiiight_. Of course you're fine. All right Ed, we'll play it your way. You ready to go or what?" Steeling myself for the thirty minute drive I'm going to have to deal with in close proximity to Bells, I nod determinedly and spin round to follow Jazz back through the doors to Em and Rose's lounge.

Everyone's just where I left them but I ignore them all and head straight to the door, hurrying behind Riley who was out in the hall on his cell but hung up quickly when he spotted me.

"Are you-" he opens his mouth and starts to ask if I'm ok. Chances are I won't be able to get out a full sentence without snapping so I settle for a few simple words.

"Fine. Let's go."

"O-ok. Right."

All the way to the big SUV parked right outside I listened to the others behind me. Em was telling Bells about the time we went to the Space Needle with Mom, Dad, our uncle and aunt Aro and Heather and their two kids, Marcus and Caius. We all ate way too much and Em threw up when we got to the top. Once he's finished telling the disgusting story everyone -including me- is astonished to find out that Bells has lived in Forks, a few hours away from Seattle, all her life and has _never_ been to the Space Needle.

At my parents' house we have a whole album full of the numerous times we went there during our childhood and teenage years.

When we reach the SUV I climb into the back with a sigh of relief when Riley joins me. I might not like the guy but sitting next to Bells right now probably isn't the best idea. I doubt the others would appreciate me jumping her in the back seat. I feel my mouth quirk into a small smile as I consider that Bells most likely wouldn't complain, but it's quickly squashed when Em says something loudly from in front of me and I'm reminded of his words earlier.

"_I'm grateful you're gonna do it for the band._" It plays on a loop in my head 'til we pull up outside the restaurant Jane's 'Daddy' chose.

I hop out last, storming towards the door with an aggravated scowl. Out by the SUV the valet attendant, a short guy with longish black hair, is flirting so damn obviously with Bells and she's lapping it up. The sight of her smiling at him makes my chest ache and pisses me off.

The guy inside opens the door for me as I reach the entrance just as Bells lets out a peal of laughter from behind me. Something inside my body snaps and I find myself suddenly infuriated.

My fists clench at my sides, my feet are stuck where I stand and all I can do is inhale deeply to try and quell the irrational feelings of posession where Bells is concerned.

It's stupid 'cause Bells can flirt and laugh with whoever she wants just like I can.

But all my mind keeps repeating as she once again laughs at something the dickhead says is...

She's _mine_, dammit.

* * *

**So I'd like to point out that Stephenie Meyer is God and she owns Twilight and all associated characters. I just like to play with them.**

**_Wasted Light_**** is one of my favourite ever Ronan Keating songs and my son loves singing the chorus. He doesn't know the rest of the words, so he just hums those. The 'Daddy Starbucks' reference is from the amazing ****_Annie_****. I take no credit what-so-ever for either of them.**

**Thank you to those who pm'd wishing T a happy birthday; he asked me to high five you all so just imagine that I am lol! He got a ****_Ben10 _****bike from Gramps and Grammy which he hasn't stopped pushing around the house and I'm starting to think I'll never get him out of the ****_Spiderman_**** costume he got either. Safe to say it's been absolutely insane in my house this past few weeks, but at least my parents ****_finally _****took their stinky dog home with them and I can get my house back in somewhat normal order!**

* * *

**Like I said up top, I'm writing an original novel and it's spiralling out of control faster than ol' Eddie's temper :S Here's the summary. Let me know if you're interested in a little more, and I might just send you a tid-bit in exchange for a review of _Thunderous Quiet. _:P**

**_"S_****_orry, but I don't need any part-time people_**

**_in my life. You're either with me or you're not.  
You can't just come and go as you please."_**

**One night changed everything for Darcy Cameron and her family. Her son Lisle  
changed her perception of love, life and happiness and led her to leave a very  
different life to the one she'd always imagined.  
**

**Darcy's words hadn't always protected her well in the past, so when she uttered them  
for a second time around faced with the man who was no longer the boy she'd once  
feared with her heart, would they keep her and Lisle safe where they'd once failed?**


	8. Dinner with Daddy

******So, anybody still here?  
Sorry about the delay between chapters, I have no excuse other than the fact that I've  
been super busy getting T ready to go back to school and preparing myself to start work after  
being off since I was on maternity leave with JJ :S**

******So, here's chapter seven, as promised.**

**Enjoy, I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

******Thunderous Quiet**

******Chapter Seven**

******~ Edward Cullen ~**

"What the _fu_-" my angry growl was cut off by the sound of Bells' squeal and Em's booming chuckle, my eyes finding a very different scene to the one I'd expected upon turning round.

My brother had Bells in his arms and was holding her up in the air, her hands fisted in his curly hair and face screwed up in amusement and terror as she fruitlessly tried to steady herself. My heart leapt to my throat and I was wired for a very different reason than before; it didn't occur to me just then to be relieved that it was my buffoon of a brother she'd been laughing at, not the valet attendant.

Fear.

Seeing Bells up there with just Em's arms supporting her and a nearly seven foot drop to _concrete_ scared the absolute shit out of me. And for no good reason other than the fact that Bells was my friend.

_Your friend you just so happened to have had amazing sex with just last night_, a surprisingly haughty voice trilled in my head.

"Emmett Dale Cullen..." apparently Rose full-naming him was all the warning he'd need -I'd file that away for future reference- and Em quickly set Bells back on her feet and smiled sheepishly at his woman. She rolled her eyes, linked arms with the object of my sudden, um, obsession, and promptly strolled past me with her.

I blinked, only regaining my wit when Em clapped me on the shoulder. The look he shot me came through loud and clear, providing the proverbial bucket of cold water.

_Too fuckin' obvious, bro._

**~ TQ ~**

Half an hour later I wanted to drag Bells off to a remote -or not, I'm not picky- place and revisit last nights, ahem, _activities_, and bang my head against a table or something equally as solid.

Jane is on rare form tonight in the most ridiculous shade of yellow dress I've ever seen. It clashes horribly with her fake tan and my eyes are drawn to a patch that whoever did it must have missed on her left shoulder every time she talks to me, which to my annoyance is often.

Jane's 'Daddy', Lomas Volturi of _Volturi Entertainment_ is a crass, brash man who loves nothing more than flirting. Oh, perhaps he loves his daughter a little more. He spoils her but that doesn't exactly point either way. I may be relatively new to this lifestyle but even I know not everyone here is as genuine as they might seem at face value. It was one of the first things I learnt when I met Jane almost a year ago, actually.

Somehow I find myself sitting between 'Daddy' himself and Jane, with Jazz, Ali, Rose, Em on her other side and Bells between Em and Lomas. Because we're sitting at a round table I can see her in the corner of my eye and my stomach churns every time she glances at me then away with her little brow furrowed.

She's gotta be wondering by now why I've gone cold but there's no way I'll be able to pull off indifferent if I try and explain to her why we can't carry on what we -what _I_- started last night at the club. Well, that's what one part of me is saying. The side that desperately needs this band to work out for myself and for my brothers, my sisters, for Bells now too.

Then there's the other part of me that says 'to hell with it' and tries to convince me that me and Bells sleeping together is gonna have no effect on how we work, how _Dawn_ works.

"Edward's clocked out again. They've got you hitting up the clubs already, by the looks of things. Startin' 'em out early." I blink at Lomas before forcing a smile on my face. "Ah, there you are, son. Boring you, were we?" He looks like he's trying not to laugh so I know he's not mad. Not yet, at least. He's definitely one of the more temperamental guys we've eaten with since we were signed.

"Sorry, got lost in my thoughts." Rose shot me a confused glare and I rolled my eyes, hoping she'd drop it. Her hair-toss and initiation of a conversation with Bells said she was letting me off for now. Of course, Lomas wouldn't be quite so lenient.

"Now, now, son! I'm sure there's a wonderful story to go with that. I'll bet it involves a sexy woman you met at a club. Am I right? Of course I am!" My mistake was letting myself smirk when I knew full well most of the people at the table were looking at me. I say most because Rose and Bells were having a heated discussion across Em whilst he grinned gleeful, and blissfully unaware of his girlfriend and Bells' conversation. Although, that meant he was focused on me and my rapidly retreating smirk. "C'mon, don't be shy, son. Tell us about your lady friend."

"Urgh, Daddy," Jane huffed from beside me, her face set in a fierce scowl. "Don't bug poor Eddie. He wasn't thinking about another girl, were you? No, he was just thinking about the party at _Geisha _in a few weeks. Everyone's going! Actually, you'll need to get in touch with my designer." I followed along what she was saying, getting more and more confused every second.

"Wait," I turned slightly so I was facing her and frowned at her bright smile, "what party and why the _hell_ do I need to talk to your designer?"

Jane's eyes rolled and for a minute I thought she'd lost them in the back of her head. It was empty enough to make room for them, I guessed. "The _One Direction_ launch party, silly! And Alexandria needs to coordinate colors so we don't clash on the night." She laughed loudly then, trilling and almost glass-shattering, and I had to stifle my grimace. "It'd be terrible if I clashed with my date!"

Silence. Absolute silence for the few seconds following her announcement.

"Excuse me. I'll be back in just a moment." My eyes lifted just in time to see Bells' face morph into a pained expression and her back as she walked swiftly through the tables towards the bathrooms.

"Something I said?" Jane giggled.

I sighed and reached up to tug at my hair, torn between staying and clearing up this mess and going after Bells. "Of course, why didn't I think of that? I'll be styling _Breaking Dawn_ for the party, Jane, so I'll get in contact with Alexandria first thing tomorrow. We couldn't have you clashing, could we?"

I whirled round and faced Ali with narrowed eyes and a hot flash of anger. _What the hell is she _doing_?_

"That's fine." Jane looked positively overjoyed when I glanced back at her, Ali looked pleased with herself, Jazz looked pensive, Em looked a little shocked but more interested in the food the servers were now bringing over and Rose hadn't looked back from where Bells had just disappeared.

When she still hadn't come back a couple of minutes later and her food was sitting by her empty seat Rose hopped up, politely but brusquely excused herself and hurried off towards the bathrooms. I poked at the starter I'd ordered, unable to eat with the knowledge that I'd have to take Jane to the _One Direction_ -whoever the fuck that is- launch party and that Bells had stormed off. There was no way I was getting into an argument with Jane and Lomas over this whole fuckin' date mess, and it seemed a little too coincidental that Bells left the table right when Jane announced that she was my date, although I didn't want to assume...

"Did you not find her, Rosalie?" Lomas asked suddenly. I looked up and met Rose's concerned eyes.

"She asked me to apologize for leaving but she came over sick. The driver's taking her back to the hotel." Something in the way Rose was looking at me screamed that she was talking bullshit, not that I could call her out on it without being way too obvious. Then again, she was my band-mate, I could ask if she was ok, surely?

One glance at Em and the way he was eyeing me in return had me deciding that I'd check on her as soon as we got back to the hotel instead.

**~ TQ ~**

"Yo, Ed, where ya goin'?" Em yells. _Shit_. I spin on my heels, facing Em, Jazz, Rose and Ali.

Think, think, think..._aha!_ "I need'a shower. Fuckin' Jane had her paws all over me."

Em grimaced, nodding sympathetically. The girls were too interested chatting about, well, girly shit, and Jazz was just watching me and Em uninterestedly. "Yeah, bro, I hear ya. Comin' to the bar after?" They group started towards the bar.

"Yeah, maybe..." _no_, but I didn't need to tell them that. They'd know something was up for sure. "See you later." Before Em had even turned all the way 'round I was all-but sprinting to the elevator, jabbing the button repeatedly until the doors opened and I was inside.

It wasn't until I stepped out on Bells' floor that I realized I'd come up here all guns blazing but I might be the one person she didn't actually wanna see. I mean, shit, it might not of been Jane-the-pain's fault at all. She might've left 'cause of_ me_.

My feet froze outside her door, my hand raised to knock but not quick meeting the wood. I hung my head and cursed. "What the fuck are you doin', Cullen?"

"My thoughts exactly." A dry voice muttered.

"Fucking _shit_!" I swung round and slammed into the door, blinking and taking heavy breaths as Bells sauntered towards me. "Were you _tryin_' to kill me?"

She shrugged, scowling at the floor. "I'd considered it. You're in my way."

I frowned and stepped to the side, watching her let herself in. My mind caught up just as she kicked the door shut in my face and I slid my foot in its way just in time. Bells huffed from the other side. "What d'you _want_, Cullen?"

My hand tugged at my hair, "I, er, I just..._shit_...I wanted to make sure you're ok?" _Fuck sake, Cullen. Get it together you pussy._ It sounded more like a question and I distinctly heard her snort from inside.

"You know what?"

I felt my mood lift a little at her lighter tone, pleased that she didn't seem to be _as_ angry. "What?"

"I'd be fine and fuckin' _dandy_ if _you_, Cullen, would leave. Me. Alone." _What the...?_

My moment of distraction -and hurt if I'm honest- was enough for her to be able to shove the door hard enough that my foot was jerked backwards. _"Fuck_!" The door slammed, my head thumping it as I lost my balance and didn't reach out to stop myself quick enough. "Aw, _c'mon_, Bells! Talk to me!"

"_Fuck off Cullen before I call security and get your ass kicked out._"

"She sounds pretty serious." I turn and spot a middle-aged-_ish_ guy closing the door behind him as he steps in to the hall.

"Oh yeah? What's it gotta do with you?" I growl, pissed and in pain.

The guy shrugs. "Nothin'. But you don't wanna get kicked out by security. Those guys are a lot bigger than you." My eyes follow him down the hall to the elevator before I thump the door a coupl'a times with my fist.

"Bells!" Twenty minutes later I'm sitting outside Bells' suite still, tapping rhythms on the door and trying to figure out why it's so annoyingly painful that I'm being ignored. I mean, obviously I'm not gonna blame her for being angry with me. We had sex -fuckin' awesome sex if you ask me- and then I went cold, but she's gotta know it's not 'cause of anything she's done. Besides, it's not like we were dating. I could understand her reaction a bit more then but we slept together _once_.

"Are you gonna sit out here all night or are you actually gonna go to your own room sometime?" Bells open the door -_finally_- and I jump up with what I hope is an apologetic smile. Her face is drawn in a frustrated little scowl, eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Well shit, you're still pissed, huh?" With a grimace I reach up to pull at my hair.

"Seriously Cullen," she huffs – I sorta miss the way she says Edley teasingly. "You gotta do better than that if you want me to forgive you."

"That's just _it_." My turn to huff. "I don't get what I gotta be forgiven _for_." If I hadn't just noticed the way Bells' tank top clung to her tits and had lifted a bit so her mid-riff was exposed, not to mention the red plaid pajama shorts she was rocking that just about reached mid-thigh...ish, I might have realized that saying what I said might not be the best way of getting into Bells' good books.

_Or pants_, my dick twitched at the thought.

She scoffed, "I don't know why I bothered."

For the second time in an hour Bells slammed the door in my face and I was left, jaw dropped with a pounding head.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**~ TQ ~**

Over the years Dad had told me and Em that when we pissed Mom off, sometimes you should just apologize and give her time to get over it. To his credit, that technique always worked with Mom.

It worked when I was seven and I spilled her nail polish removed all over the new table and it left big stains all over it.

It worked when Em ate the whole _family size_ chocolate cake she'd made especially for friends visiting from out of town.

Hell, it even worked when Em brought me home from the first party I ever got drunk at and I threw up all over the new carpet in the lounge.

Did it work with this time with Bells?

That's be a big fuckin' hell no.

For the next two and a half weeks we were holed up in Studio One with the occasional visit from Riley and a shit ton of coffee. Riley ordered wake-up calls for all of us so we were in the lobby by eight and at the studio by half past. We'd roll in around six, eat, work out or whatever, fuck around in the bar if we had the energy and repeat all over again the next day. The weekends were the slice of chocolate fudge cake on an otherwise all vegetable plate.

We got Saturday and Sunday mornings off -_for now_- and we were allowed to do whatever we wanted after studio time as long as it didn't affect our music. Basically, Riley told us not to drink and we all ignored the fucker. We'd been doin' our thing for years now and we definitely didn't need his highness dictating what we could or couldn't drink during our very-fucking-limited free time.

The day after the clusterfuck that was dinner with 'Daddy' the girls pissed off to wherever girls go for 'pampering' and left me, Jazz and Em to dick around in the gym for the morning. It was actually kinda fun hanging around with my brothers, just chilling and working out. We hadn't had a lot of time to recently and especially not with all the expensive shit they had at _The Peninsula_. I mean, _shit_, just a quarter of the room could probably pay for the whole apartment block I live in with Jazz and Em back home.

It's only a small loft with two bedrooms -I drew the short straw when we moved in and take the pull-out in the lounge-, a tiny kitchen, a decent lounge and a bathroom. There's roof access, which is where we used to practice with Rose before we started saving for studio time, and if we wanted somewhere else that was untidy as shit we'd head over to her place which was a bit bigger even though she lived on her own.

Ya see, me and Em, we come from a fairly wealthy family. Dad's dad, Edward Cullen Senior, was an oil tycoon or something and we were left inheritances that neither of us have ever touched. We all agree that it's better to save 'em for later, so that's what we're doing. Dad's worked since he was fifteen and Mom's been a volunteer since she was a kid, so we've grown up with a good work ethic. It means that when we started really taking _Dawn _seriously we didn't blow our inheritances on fancy shit and a crap ton of studio time, 'cause we wanted to earn it and so did Jazz and Rose. Everything we've got...it might not be much, but we've earned it ourselves. Sure, there were times I'd think _why the fuck don't we just use the money?_, but when it comes down to it I'm proud of what we've done, especially now we're here, recording our first album.

You know you're gettin' somewhere when you're in _Vanity Fair_, right?

Ok, so Riley's got contacts. But if they didn't think we were worth featuring they wouldn't bother.

And that -The Vanity Fair shoot and interview- is why I find myself in a little field one morning a coupl'a weeks after Bells slammed the door in my face -twice- with her dressed in some lacy black top, _short_ denim shorts, black chucks and with her hair all tousled and wild.

And _fuck me_ the make-up...don't get me wrong, Bells was sexy as shit before they attacked her and Rose with God knows what, but when she swayed her ass through the building we were using for the field out back with a little grin, her eyes all smoky and lips painted blood red all I wanted to do was end the self-imposed ban on Bells, drag her off to somewhere no other fucker would hear her scream and fuck her 'til she couldn't remember her own name.

Not much to ask, right? No. Didn't think so.

But, just because whoever's up top clearly hates me -I guess the fact that Bells is seriously annoyed with me still doesn't help either- the photographer decides to have her drape herself all over me 'for art'. Because _apparently_ Riley's given him orders to play up the relationships between us all so it seems like 'Isabella' has always been one of us.

To be honest, it's starting to feel like she has. I can't remember her not bein' with us when we bitch about the early mornings -though she is actually the only one who doesn't mind them too much-, wind up Riley or goof off with our warm-up set in the studio when we need a break.

It's a mind-fuck, for sure.

"Yo, Ed! Get your ass over here, would ya? Lorenzo wants'ta do some more shots of us with the girls!" With a muttered, "fuck my life" I slam my can of _Coke_ on the table, slide my feet into the uncomfortable, shiny, rich-boy black shoes and head as slowly as possible over to where the camera man, Jazz, Em, Rose and Bells are all waiting.

"Ok, ok, ok, c'mon, Eddie, let's get you in the middle of the girls. Isabella, _honey_," _I'll give you fuckin' honey, dickhead,_ "could you just turn that way...that's right, face Eddie...oh_ perfect_...Eddie could you just pick Isabella up..." with hands that are all too willing to be on her creamy, soft thighs to hold her up I lift Bells, tensing when she wobbles and ends up clasping one hand on the back of my neck and the other on the black shirt covering my chest, her tits tantalizingly close to my face.

My dick predictably springs to attention and I curse internally. Think un-sexy thoughts...

_Grandma Platt's 'tache. Dead puppies. Emmett walking around naked at home._

Lorenzo yells for _Isabella_ to move closer so Emmett can lean against her back and hold Rose's hips with Jazz's back against mine. It'd be fine if it weren't for the fact that the change in position means Em's pushing her into me, a little lower so her cheek's pressed against the side of my head and my dick is _so damn close_ to her denim-covered pussy.

"Ok, ok, ok," Lorenzo has a thing for saying everything three times, which gets mighty annoyin' after two hours of posing for shitty photos, especially when I've got Bells sauntering around showing off her tight ass and spectacularly displayed tits in the black, strapless, push-up top. "Hold that for a minute, I'll be right back!"He skips off to do, _whatever_, and I huff out a long breath, turning my head a little and inhaling a whole lot of strawberry.

The reminder of our night after the club makes it impossible to stifle the quiet groan that leaves my lips, closely followed by a sigh.

_This is gonna be one fuckin' long day._

* * *

**Since my last update I haven't miraculously become Stephenie Meyer; she still owns all, I just borrow and have fun playing with her characters.**

**There'll be big cyber-hugs a-la T for anyone who hops out of their comfort zone to review, and just maybe a little sneak peak into how Bells was feeling when she left the restaurant... :)**

**See you soon! Dani xoxo**


	9. Sun, Sea and Sex

**Um...hi...is anyone still with me? :S**

**I am _really_ sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been hectic to completely unreal levels.  
My internet company _hates_ me and shut off my internet connection again and just days after it came  
back on my little T got appendicitis! :( Poor little guy hates anything to do with hospitals or doctors so  
we've been having a crazy time of it, let me tell ya. Thankfully he's home and much better now.**

**Anyway, I'll stop boring you and let you get on with the chapter you've been waiting for.  
See you on the other side!**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter Eight**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

"Eddie, _darrrrling_, could just just cup Isabella-honey's sweet cheeks-" Em, Jazz and Rose guffaw, falling back on the sofa as I chuck a cushion at Em's head.

"Fuck off, jackass." I scowl, pushing off the sofa. Ever since the shoot two days ago the others have all been bitching and taking the mick. It doesn't help that Bells has jumped on the wagon and subtly encourages them, only driving me more insane.

Today, for example. Ali flew back to Seattle to help Mom with a project they've been working on at Mom and Dad's house and she spent the day out with Jazz before her flight, leaving Em, Rose, me and Bells here at the hotel. Riley got off his high horse and let us have the day to chill, but I guess the fact that we've been workin' our asses off non-stop for two weeks helped. We'd been in Em and Rose's room for all of twenty minutes after Ali and Jazz left before the taunts started courtesy of Rose when she picked up a magazine from the table and commented that we'd be seeing our faces in one soon. That led on to their slew of jokes and jabs at Lorenzo's fascination with making me and Bells pose all over each other.

I'm thinking I was probably a serial killer or something equally as sick in a previous life because even _Bells_ gets in on the shit-stirring.

Yeah. I know. Ridiculous.

Anyways, I finally manage to divert their attention to what we're gonna do for the rest of the day. "I vote gym." Em grins, slumping back into the sofa with Rose tucked into his side and Bells resting her feet against his thigh. Just that small contact she has with my brother, innocent though it might be, makes my stomach churn and my fists ache to clench. It's a stupid reaction 'cause I _know_ that Em and Rose are solid, and that Bells doesn't see him like that, but...

I can't help but feel resentful that it's been two weeks and four days -but who's counting, right?- since we spoke properly. Sure, there's been the odd comment or question. Riley's been forcing us all to work together in the studio, not that I'd jeopardize that anyway, but he hasn't broached the subject of our piano duet so I'm not sure if Jai or Kyle mentioned it to him. Either way there wasn't much chance of me and Bells fixing it up when she could barely look at me for longer than a few seconds and the small amount of words we did exchange were short and just a little terse.

The fact that I had no-one to blame but myself had occurred to me. Didn't make me feel any different though – I still _hated_ that while my siblings and friends got to have fun and joke around with Bells, I didn't.

Anyway...Rose and Bells were up for hitting the gym so they disappeared into Rose and Em's room after chucking his work-out stuff out and told us they'd meet us there, so me and Em changed at my place and headed over.

"So, bro, lookin' forward to the interview tomorrow?" I ask casually while we stretch out. Thankfully the place is empty, 'cause a few days ago when _Vanity Fair_ pimped us in a column we've started getting recognized a little. It's _weird_, but kinda neat at the same time, ya know?

"Yeah, sorta. S'gonna be so cool seeing us when it comes out but I'm not sold on talkin' about shit to someone we don't know. I guess it's gonna be weird the first few times but we'll get used to it. S'just a part of the gig, right?" Em shrugs and hops onto a treadmill, starting up at a jog whilst I scowl and copy beside him. "I bet they ask a ton of questions about you and Bells."

His question is drowning in curiosity and my lips twitch toward a grin; they've all been hounding me for information on what went down the other day to have made me and Bells start being so off with each other. The lot of them are constantly eyeing us as if we're a science experiment and if it wasn't so funny I'd probably find it annoying. They weren't outside Bells' suite when she thumped me on the head with her door -but they definitely saw the black bruise on my head the day after-, and they didn't know about our, ahem, nighttime activities before that so none of them have any idea where our playful banter disappeared or why. Of course there's no way in hell _I'm _telling them and if Bells had I'm sure I'd know about it by now.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be a jackass, Em." I grumble after a far-too-long pause, speeding up the treadmill as an excuse to not have to look at what I'm sure is a contemplative expression on his face.

As per work-out tradition we soon shove our ear-buds in and our feet pound away to the beat of music we're working on. In my case it's _How You Remind Me._ We've got the majority of it mapped out but when we played it in the studio yesterday the sound was just, _off _and it was driving me crazy that I couldn't figure out why. With a bit of luck I could figure it out whilst I worked up a little sweat and we could get it hammered out tomorrow afternoon after the interview.

**~ TQ ~**

When Bells and Rose arrived a while later I wished I'd stayed holed up in my room to work on _How You Remind Me_ like I'd briefly thought about this morning.

Em slapped me on the shoulder, so once I'd slowed my machine to a brisk walk I turned round to thump him back only for my eyes to fall on Rose and Bells, chatting as they made their way toward us. Neither had looked over yet so I had few precious seconds to take advantage of with Em ogling Rose and the girls too interested in whatever they were talking about.

_Holy fucking shit_.

Every single rational thought flew out of my head and my blood shot straight down to, yep, you got it. My dick. Because walking right towards me was Bells in a pair of shorts that barely hit mid-thigh, a pair of running shoes and a cropped fitness top in purple that set off her light tan in the warm light of the gym. Miles of creamy skin made my mouth dry out, breath come in pants that had little to do with the exercise. I felt lightheaded as she reached up to pull her hair back into a ponytail over her shoulder, the taut muscles of her tanned stomach stretching as she did so. It was pure porn.

No. _Worse _than porn. Watching her like this...carefree and happy...it hurt like hell.

And it only got worse than that when her eyes flashed to mine for a brief second and filled with pain. My erection shrunk into a semi and I forced myself to look away.

_Get it together Cullen!_

"Uh, Rosie, gotta talk to you for a sec." Em barked before the girls even reached us, pulling her back the way she'd just come before she could even ask what was going on. In my peripheral vision I watched Bells eye me for a second before huffing and stepping onto the treadmill he'd just abandoned in his rush to get laid.

_Oh yeah, you're just jealous 'cause the only girl you're interesting in getting laid _by_ hates your guts_.

"Fuck off." I muttered.

"_Excuse me_?"

I turned my head, eyes widening 'cause...shit, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

If looks could kill...yeah, I'd be six feet under right about now. Bells' dark eyes were spitting fire as she glared at me, one hand clenched on the side of the treadmill.

"I didn't mean _you_, I swear. It was," _how to explain that you were talking to a voice in your head without looking like a dick..._ "I wasn't talking to you, Bells."

She let out another angry huff and of course, because I'm a complete fucking idiot I looked down at her chest as it heaved and got caught. "Oh for shit's _sake_! You've gotta be kidding me!" Bells stomped off the machine and shoved me. Hard. Thankfully I'd stopped my machine now so I didn't fall over and smash my head on the thing but still, the girl's got _strength _behind that little body of hers. Not that it helped my situation _down there_ much. "_You_ were the one that went all weird on _me_." She punctuated that with a sharp finger to my chest, just sayin'. That shit _hurts_. "_Aaaaaand_, you're the one who's goin' on a date with that...that...that _fuckin_' skanky _bitch_ and _I'm_ gonna have to watch her hang her trampy self all over you." Oh, she's not done. Oh no. "And to make it _WORSE_ then you stand there all...all..._you_ with your beater and that sexy clusterfuck of hair and stare at my tits like you wanna fuck 'em-"

"_All right_!" I finally choke out. "If you really hate me right now you don't wanna carry on with that thought." _Shit_, this woman.

Bells cocks a loaded eyebrow, crosses her arms -which pushes her fuckin' delectable tits up and makes my issue a big one, no pun intended- and narrows her eyes. "And why, pray tell, would that be?"

My eyes flicker round the gym and finding no-one else there I reach out and take a chance, pulling her into me with gritted teeth. As soon as her warm, bare stomach hits my thinly covered erection I have to muffle a groan with my fist. She gasps and reaches her hands up but instead of shoving me again like I expect she fists my black beater and whimpers so quietly I almost don't hear it over the sudden roar in my head. She presses herself against me, providing heavenly motherfuckin' friction right where I need it when she shifts herself and slides one hand up into my slightly damn hair.

"I can't...what're you doing to me?" Bells' eyes are so confused and pain-filled when she gazes up at me that it makes my stomach churn against the need coursing through me.

"I'm sorry, Bells, so fuckin' sorry." I hope she knows that I'm apologizing for going cold on her after the best sex of my life. Sorry for letting her walk away when Jane was a bitch right in front of her, even if she didn't know that we were a 'something'. I mean, we never started a relationship or anything but we agreed to keep whatever it was under wraps from the others. That means we were a _something_ for it to have to be secret...right? Fuck, I'm confusing myself here but she's all big doe eyes rubbing herself on my dick and I'm trying so damn hard not to throw her over my shoulder and say to hell with the gym and the rest of the world.

"Bells, I think-" the sudden guffaw of Em's laughter makes Bells fly backwards, tripping over her own feet as she lands on her ass on the carpet while I stare down at her in shock. My dick throbs, deflating rather fuckin' quickly when I realize that my brother and his girlfriend are on their way towards us and very nearly found Bells wrapped around me.

Before I can even think about helping Bells up Em and Rose appear, strolling towards us with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. The goofy grins on their faces tell me everything I need to know – they were just doing pretty much what I wish I'd been doing with Bells while we had the chance.

"Bells...what the fuck're you doin' on the floor? Eddie, help a girl out, will ya?" Em huffs and rolls his eyes at me, scooping Bells up like she weighs nothing. Then he grabs Rose and the pair head over to the weight machines with Em announcing over his shoulder as they go that she's gonna spot him for a bit.

"Uh..." yeah, that'd be me. Still staring at Bells. Kinda shocked. _Ok_, a lot shocked.

"That shit can't happen again." She suddenly blurts, nodding sorta shakily right after the words are outta her mouth. I cock my eyebrow and try not to look down at her chest as she takes a deep breath. Um, yeah, so, I may or may not have _failed_ in that little task. Whatever.

"What the fuck d'you mean, _that shit can't happen_? Why the hell not?" I grumble like a kid, frowning when she turns away from me and glares out of the windows.

She sighs. Then she sighs again. Then, just to switch it up a bit, Bells mutters something under her breath. "Edward Anthony Cullen," uh oh. She full-named me. That shit's never good. "'Til you've sorted your shit out and decided what...or _who_...you want _I_ am off limits. You get me? I don't share. Not ever. So you get your shit straight and let me know."

Hummenumph..._what_?

My eyes widen then 'cause she faces me again looking very determined all of a sudden. Then she takes a big step towards me, glances over her shoulder at Em and Rose and then licks her lips when her eyes land back on mine. _Holy hell, what she does to me._ My heart is pounding like a motherfucker as she reaches up onto her tip-toes and leans in real close to whisper, "here's a little incentive, _Edley_."

Before I can do, well, _anything_, her lips are crashed against mine and her hands are fisted over my chest. She tastes like her apple and mint toothpaste, my new favorite, her delicious warmth filling me from head to toe as she presses her lips against mine once, twice, three times. Then she pulls back with a smirk and spins on her heel, jogging away from me.

"Let me know, Cullen! I don't like waiting!" Then she's gone and once again I'm left with a hard on in the middle of the gym with my brother and his girlfriend practically dry-humping over on the weights bench.

Well _fuck_. What am I meant to do now?

**~ TQ ~**

Turns out that I don't get much of a choice, 'cause just when I manage to will my dick into submission Em announces that it's time to hit the beach and they fuck off to their room to change, leaving me standing in the middle of the gym like a douche. Eventually I pull myself together and head to my room, showering real quick before pulling on a pair of blue and white striped swim shorts, a white beater and grabbing a towel. When I reach the lobby Em, Rose and Bells are already there waiting so I just walk right past them, offering the latter a wink. She grins and returns it, making my face ache with the grin I'm sporting. Apparently Rose ordered us a cab from their room and it's waiting outside when we get there, so we all hop in and chat on our way to the beach which is only about fifteen minutes away.

To my great relief Bells actually talks to me during the journey. Only a little but it's more than she has for the last two and a half weeks so I'm grateful. It doesn't escape my attention that Rose and Em have probably worked out that _something _is different even if they don't know what that is, so I'm careful -sorta- not to act too excited and attract more attention to us.

I also think a bit about what Bells actually said back there, about sorting myself out and letting her know when I've decided who I want. At the time my mind was on other, more pressing things but now she's distracted talking to Rose about girly shit I realize that the fire in her eyes wasn't unfounded. It hurts because she was completely right to go off on me, and grudgingly I admit that the bash on the head was deserved on my part. We agreed, however loosely, that we'd keep 'us' under wraps for now only for me to go out and end up taking Jane to the _One Direction_ launch party. Before she'd left I hadn't said anything to show her that Jane was bullshitting. I just sat there like a dumb fucker and let her leave without saying a word. It was then that I remembered Ali's promise to 'coordinate' or whatever-the-fuck, so I made a mental note to ask her what she's playing at when she comes back in a few days.

"Yo Ed, you comin' or what?"

"Huh?" I glance up at Em, realizing that we've arrived and I'm sitting her like a douche just staring at nothing. "Yeah! Yeah, coming." He snickers and rolls his eyes, turning back to Rose as I climb out and shut the door behind me, handing the fare through the open front window to the grinning cab driver. Then I turn around and tip my face up towards the hot sun with a grin. It's May so here in Los Angeles it's way hotter than it ever really is in Forks. A quick check of my cell tells me that it's sixty-two out – perfect for an afternoon on the beach. Apparently quite a few other people think so too 'cause there's a fair amount of them already here, spread out like brightly colored spots all along the sandy stretch.

"C'mon Bells, let's get our tan on." I hear, opening my eyes in time to watch Rose reach down to pull off her strapless black dress. My eyes widen and I'm thinking...what the _hell_ is she doing, when Bells suddenly copies with her pinky colored dress, untying the knot at the front over her waist before slipping it easily over her head.

Yeah, then I sorta, you know, swallow my tongue. 'Cause it didn't occur to me that under the mid-thigh length dress Bells was wearing before she had on a halter neck black and white polka dot bikini. Oh no. that little cracker didn't pop into my head even once although I guess it probably should've.

Holy _shit_, but seeing her in this is even worse than the shorts and sports bra she was wearing earlier. The shorts I'm wearing won't cover much so I shift the towel round to cover the rather large hard-on I'm now sporting thanks to Bells and the expanse of creamy skin she's now displaying. A quick glance at Em reveals that he's probably having a similar issue 'cause Rose is wearing a bluey-greeny snake-skin type bikini and you all know what she's like – not shy of showing skin.

"Um, I'm gonna..." I trail off and decide the only way I'm gonna stop myself being arrested for indecency is if I get my ass into the sea pronto. So that's what I do, hearing Em chuckle behind me as the Devil incarnate announces that she's gonna join me in the sea for a bit. _Oh fan-fuckin'-tastic._

"You're gonna have to get a hold of your eyes if you're gonna take a while deciding, Cullen." She chimes just as we reach the point where the water is waist-high on me, swirling around her deliciously showcased tits.

I scoff frustratedly at her words, "so you did this shit on purpose? Nice." It irks me that she's provoking me on purpose but then, I guess I probably deserve it at least a bit for how I've acted. On the other hand though I'm kinda pissed she didn't just tell me why she was slamming the door in my face, literally and figuratively, instead of ignoring me for the past two and a half weeks.

The throbbing going on in my shorts right now isn't really helping my agitation either, nor is the way Bells grins at me as she bobs in the water. We're far enough out now that she can't touch the bottom but the water is at my chest so I sink down until he covers my shoulders and sigh, willing my dick down.

"Why did you follow me down here?" I ask after a few long minutes of silence – on our part, anyway. There are loads of people making noise around us but here, with Bells bobbing just in front of me, her eyes fixed firmly on mine I feel like we're in a bubble. Like it's just the two of us in the admittedly quite cool ocean.

She seems nonplussed by my question but takes a minute to think about it anyway, kicking her legs to stay upright while she reaches over her shoulder to arrange her ponytail into a bun. "Did you ask _her_ to the _Geisha_ thing for _One Direction_?"

My brow furrows at the almost hopeful tone in her voice. Is she hoping I _did_ or _didn't_? "No. The first I heard of it was when she said it at the table, I swear. Why?"

Bells shrugs and with a tiny smirk I realize that there could be one very big reason _why_ she wants to know, or why it bothered her so much. "Bells..." her eyes flash to mine in surprise when I take a big step towards her, reaching my hands through the water slowly until my fingers meet the soft, toned skin of her waist. The shudder that rips through her on contact makes my dick jolt in my shorts and I have to pause for a second. "Were you, _jealous_, of Jane-the-pain?"

Huge, beautiful chocolate brown eyes gaze up at me nervously as I gently grasp her waist in my hands, holding her steady in the water. "N-no." It's with a startling clap of clarity that I realize what I'll be getting myself into with Bells.

Already she's had me tied up in knots, driving me mad with her silence and clipped answers and we weren't even...what?...together? Were we together then? I know we're not now, but is that what she wants? For some reason it hasn't clicked until this very minute that she actually already told me I'm the first person she's ever slept with that she wasn't dating. So, she wants me to, _date_ her? My heart thumps uneasily and I loosen my grip on Bells. Dating is a foreign concept to me. I've had a couple of girlfriends before but not since high school, so it's not like I really have any experience with that kinda thing.

Experience with women in general, sure. I've had plenty of time on my hands since I dropped outta college, and hanging around with Jazz and Ali and Em and Rose never seemed all that fun when we went for dinner. As if it wasn't bad enough watching my baby sister with Jazz -even if he _does_ know me and Em'll kill him if he hurts her- I have to put up with watching my older brother mack on Rose, too. Can you spell 'fifth wheel'. It's not fun at all. I'm not ashamed to admit that I lose myself in panicky thoughts of what Bells might want from me in regards to dating.

"_Cullen_, pull yourself together, man!" Bells suddenly snaps, reaching her hands up to cradle my face. My eyes meet hers, which are amused a just a little wary. "You're freakin' out, huh?"

"What d'you want from me, Bells?" I blurt.

Again, she doesn't look at all surprised, only mildly more amused than before. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

I inhale a deep breath of salty, sea air and try to relax myself. Chill the fuck out, Cullen, before you scare her off for good.

"I _was_ jealous, you know? I thought...well, we'd had that night before at the club and then at the hotel, and in the morning we decided not to tell anyone what happened for now so I was really damn confused when Jane announce that you were taking her as your _date_ to _Geisha_. I mean, you get where I'm coming from, right?"

My stomach clenched at the flash of pain on her face. It filled me with shame that I'm made her look that way, even only for a second. "I'm sorry, Bells. I didn't know she was gonna say that shit, and then _Ali_..." I trail off with an angry huff, still annoyed at my meddling little pixie sister.

"Yeah, she er, she told me about that. And..." she blows out a long breath that makes my own hitch. The look on her face now is heart-wrenching and I know there's no way I'll like what she's about to say. Call it a gut feeling. "You're gonna have to take her, Cullen, 'cause if you want there to be something between us we can't let Riley or the label find out yet. They're trying to play our relationship up but they're not gonna be happy if they work out that there's no hot young guy to pimp out anymore." The words coming from her mouth aren't her own, if that makes any sense. It's obvious now that Ali's a lot less oblivious than I'd like her to be regarding me and Bells and that she most likely knows about our night together after we went to the club with them and left without. It's annoying but the advice she's obviously given Bells might help us. "That is, if there is an _us_. I mean, you could still decide you want _Jane_." She spits out her name like a curse and I can't help but chuckle, earning myself a rather scary bitch-brow.

Just like that the icy chill that settled in my chest dissipates, leaving a balmy warmth in its place. A quick glance towards the beach reveals that even if Em or Rose were looking for us they'd probably fail what with the amount of people out here now and the way they're grinding on each other over there. Quickly shoving that out of my mind I spin us so my back's to the beach, tugging her closer so we're chest-to-chest, her legs wrapping immediately around my waist. The delicious heat of her against my skin is heavenly, especially when she gives an experimental swivel of her hips against my own. I groan quietly and lean forward, stopping my lips a whisper away from hers.

"I don't want Jane," I murmur, feeling her breath rush out in a gasp. The feeling is exquisite and sends a shiver rippling through me. "Since the first time I saw you it's been _you_, Bells. I can't even..." my stomach clenches as she winds her hands into the hair at the nape of my neck, the heat she seems to throw out turning me into a complete mess. "I don't want us to be a secret."

She hums and tips her head to our cheeks are nuzzled together. It's an action that fills me with affection despite our less than innocent position. "Me either, but it's probably better, at least at first. Even if the label did let us-

"_Fuck_ the label." It's getting harder and harder to focus on what she's talking about. She's severely underestimating my control here, tugging on my hair every time she tilts her hips to run against my now throbbing erection.

"I'd rather _fuck you_." She whispers against my ear, the tickling sensation making a growl rumble in my chest. And that's it. My control is gone.

Within seconds my hands are tight around her hips, tongue thrusting into her warm mouth in time with the eager presses of my dick into her bikini-bottom-clad pussy. "You can't say shit like that to me, Bells." I growl, nipping at her lip when she pulls back for breath. Then it's my turn to lean back as she plants hot, wet kisses along my jaw, my neck, across to my ear and then down to my shoulder. It's like nothing I've felt before and yet it's familiar, it feels like coming home.

Long minutes are filled with the exchanging of breaths and our hard thrusting against each other. My hands grip her hips, grinding her on my dick while her hands roam unabashedly beneath the water to my ass. She pulls a groan from my lips when she bites my tongue gently before slipping her hands inside the back of my shorts and squeezing my ass.

"_Bells_." I groan hungrily, opening my eyes to gaze into her coal black ones, hooded with want, and her kiss-swollen lips. "We've gotta stop." My dick is aching so bad it's painful and her breathy little gasps are driving me _wild_. It's not that I don't want to carry this on, maybe to somewhere more private but I'm not particularly bothered at this moment in time, but the idea of having her for the first time after her this past couple of weeks in the sea with tons of people around us...it just doesn't feel right. There's also the added issue of a condom, which I don't have on me, obviously.

I notice the smirk on Bells face just a second before she leans forward, pressing a kiss to the skin right below my ear. Then, "guess what, Edley? _I'm on the pill_." The last part is a whisper but I hear it just as loud as I would have if she'd yelled it.

_The pill._ That means..._shit_, "no condoms?" Yeah, I um, I whimper.

"Mm hm." While I stand there, holding her against me in the water, she reaches down and slowly unties the loose knot holding my shorts up. Then she reaches in and grips my erection. The feel of her hand on me is mental and I can't stop the way my hips jut forward of their own volition, a harsh, ragged breath leaving my lips while I lean my head forward and press it into her shoulder. Another, louder, groan leaves me then because I feel her other hand brush my dick as she pulls her bikini bottoms to one side and slides me against her sopping wet heat.

"_Ohhhhh _shit!" Embarrassingly, it doesn't take long between her realigning herself and sliding my dick into her tight pussy and me muffling a growl into her neck while she pants out her orgasm, her nails raking down my back providing just the perfect amount of pain to add to the torrents of pleasure being with her again brought me.

"You're incredible." She pants, leaning back to kiss me languidly as we both try to catch our breath. Bobbing up and down in the water we let ourselves relax, quiet, whispered words the only thing words spoken.

I eventually breathe out a sigh, pulling back to meet her eyes. "Are we doing this?" My voice is a quiet hum but she hears it over the sounds of the ocean and people blissfully unaware around us. We moved a little way out so we were away from any people, but we'd drifted in a bit closer since then.

Bells' lips pull up into a tentative smile, her hand reaching up to rest against my jaw. "Yeah, Edley." I chuckle, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to her lips, "we're doing this."

**~ TQ ~**

The next week and a half seems to fly by, with the _Geisha _party creeping up on amidst a haze of sneaking from each others' rooms early in the morning or late at night, trying desperately not to be obvious when we're holed up in the studio for twelve hours a day, sometimes. Riley puts a jump on our schedule, telling us that we've been invited to perform at the launch party on the thirtieth of May – the _One Direction_ thing. It's awesome 'cause it means after all this time our hard work is paying off. Apparently back in England the five kids are favorites so the publicity we could get from performing at their gig could be amazing for _Dawn_. The only problem is Riley's chosen _For Once In My Life_, originally written by Ron Miller and Orlando Murden, with the most iconic arrangement of it being sung by the legendary Stevie Wonder. I mean, sure, we've performed covers of it a few times at gigs and I actually really like it. I love that our group is versatile enough to be able to do a lot of different stuff we all like and it increases our fan base. My only issue with it at the moment is the way my stomach and chest seem to clench and I feel _weird _whenever we practice.

Hell, it's bad enough singing with Bells when her voice is this contrast of silky-soft and husky-sultry. Add into that the pretty much sleepless nights we've been sharing since that day at the beach, the fuckhot sex we've been having and the actual lyrics of _For Once In My Life_ and you've got one messed up me.

The day before the gig finds us all rehearsing at the studio. Kyle and Jai are in their booth doing the good shit they do -Riley and Felix are in there too but we're all ignoring those fuckers-, Em is rocking it out on his new drum kit, Rose and Jazz are working out some lyrics he's given her that she doesn't like and me and Bells are killin' time on the piano, a gorgeous acoustic on my lap as I strum randomly. Since that day I told her about the duet I had roughly worked out no-one's mentioned it again and though I'm not gonna admit it to her, I'm more than a little worried that she's not gonna go for it after everything.

"So did you fix that bridge in _Everything_?" Bells asks, as my eyes trail along the lightly tanned skin of her collarbone. We've spent all our free time on the beach recently, soaking up the rays. It's a nice contrast to the wet and dreary weather that plagues Forks so we're taking advantage while we can. After all, tomorrow it'll be a month since we got here and we found out a couple'a days ago that we'll be flying home to Forks on the thirteenth of June. That gives us _two weeks_ today. I mean, we don't have a whole lotta work to do on the album now. We've got two more to finish recording and that's it, the rest will be done by the label and then they'll send it to us as soon as it's finished. After that it'll be a matter of doing some interviews, getting out there to promote it and waiting to see how it's received. Considering it's taken years to get to this point, finding out that within the next couple of months we'll have an _album_ out there...it's a real mindfuck let me tell ya.

"_Edley? _You in there?" At Bells' amused voice I look up from where my gaze had drifted -her mid-thigh length shorts- to her grin.

"Um, yeah. Yeah, what?" She rolls her eyes, at which I offer a half-smile of my own, and shoves a handful of papers in my face.

"Is _this_ the duet you wrote?" I take the papers and it only takes one quick glance to recognize my scrawl across the page, the haphazard gaps where I lost it glaringly obvious with the lights in here so bright. I nod, looking up at her when she huffs out a long breath. Bells' face is drawn in a beautiful smile that makes her single dimple stand out, the sparkle in her eyes having become something I try hard to see as often as possible. "Ed_ley_, this is amazing!" Around us Em, Rose and Jazz stop doing what they're doing to watch us as Bells picks out the skeleton of a song I've jotted down, filling the gaps and making tiny alterations even I can hear are needed.

"I've still got the lyrics. If you guys wanna work it out I can bring them Monday mornin'." Jazz offered, his smile cautiously optimistic. I grinned 'cause it was so damn obvious how much he wanted this. The lyrics he'd written were just awesome -even if I did suspect that they were about my damn little sister- and it'd be out of this world with a bit of fine-tuning. And with Bells' talent and expertise. As much as I loved playing the piano and was good at it, I wasn't afraid at all to admit that she's in a whole 'nother league of her own.

"_Isabella, Edward, please can I talk to you for a moment? In the hall._" Bells and I turn to the big glass window separating the tech booth from us.

"Uh," Bells nods beside me with a little shrug, "sure. C'mon Bells." The others grumble about our recording time being disturbed so I remind then with a grin that we weren't doing much of anything right now anyway. When me and Bells reach Riley in the hall his expression is unreadable and it bugs the shit outta me. "Well? Wha'do you want?"

He takes his sweet time answering and I hear Bells shift her sock-clad feet on the carpet. "I want you two to record _that_ and use it as an extra on the album. Just you two. Isabella playing, perhaps both of you singing. We'll have to see. What do you two think about that?" For some reason the idea of this song going on the album didn't appeal to me in the way the others had, and one glance at Bells revealed the same hesitation. It was weird, 'cause there wasn't anything particularly different about this one except that it'd just be me, Bells and a piano instead of the band. _That_ would be kinda odd but nothing too detrimental. The others would have to agree of course, but I had no doubt they'd be all for it. The issue lay in the fact that already it seemed...private? I mean, this relationship me and Bells had was new at the moment and I didn't want to jinx it but-

"Give us some time to think about it. We'll get back to you, Biers. This one's gonna need some time to think it to death first." She winks at the grateful smile I shoot her, tugging me in back into the studio after Riley's agreed and said his goodbyes. Apparently he has important managerial shit to do. Whatever. "You know...your face says everything you don't, Edley. It's helpful." Bells comments as we walk into the studio. Em looks up and raises his eyebrows as if to say, _Well? What the hell happened?_ so I don't have time to answer or ask what she means by the 'helpful' part. The first bit's obvious and my mom always said the same when I was a kid. Em would have to stand his meaty self in front of me so she couldn't see my face and know right away that we'd done something we shouldn't. Of course, as soon as he did that she'd know anyway but hey, we were kids.

"Riley wants us to do the piano thing for the album. We said we'd ask you guys and think about it." One hand slips up to tug at my hair anxiously, the looks on Jazz, Em and Rose's faces not really giving much away.

Until Em booms out, "well what're you waitin' for? That shit's golden, you'll have us rich in no time!" Rose bursts out laughing and agrees, telling us she doesn't mind at all, and Jazz just nods thoughtfully with a wide grin.

"Well we're gonna think about it still. Right Edley?" I look at Bells who's now sitting on a stool next to a mic, another pair beside her ready for me. "C'mon then, let's do this shit so we can go get food. I'm _starving_." We all crack up and the long-suffering look Bells manages including the pout that does strange, wicked things to me. Shrugging on my white waffle-knit pullover I take my spot next to Bells, offering her a cheeky lop-sided grin and wink before Kyle counts us in over the intercom.

Less than half an hour later the last adjustments have been made to _Wasted Light_ – it's the first song we've _ever_ completely finished and to celebrate we're allowed to leave early, piling into a cab and heading straight for a great seafood place we've found.

The only bad part of the whole night is that Bells doesn't sneak to my room 'cause her, Rose and Ali are having a 'girly night' in her suite. Matters only get worse when I remember that I won't see her at all tomorrow either 'cause she and the girls are having a day of 'heavenly pampering' -their words, not mine- before we hit _Geisha_. The fact that I heard Ali mention a cocktail dress also isn't helping a huge amount, but it is what it is. I'm gonna be patient and wait 'til tomorrow like Bells ordered me to.

_Ha_. Yeah right. Tonight and tomorrow are gonna be _hell _- especially now I'm used to falling asleep with Bells.

* * *

**Did any of you notice? This is the longest chapter so far! O.O**

**So...none of this belongs to me. Unfortunately :( Any songs mentioned belong to their rightful owners, as do the Twilight cast we know and love.**

**Is anyone else as excited as I am that BDP2 is out on Monday? GAH! I pre-ordered my copy and I can't wait for it to get here on the eleventh.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated, just saying ;)**


	10. Lookin' to the future

**Hello again! I'm not gonna bore you with a long a/n, just wanted to say that  
I've been overwhelmed with the amount of people actually reading this little  
tale o' mine.**

**Thank you all :)**

* * *

**Thunderous Quiet**

**Chapter Nine**

**~ Edward Cullen ~**

"Well...Eddie boy...I think...you could...definitely..._fuckers_...do worse." I grin and roll my eyes at Em, helping him lift the bar up onto the stand over his head as he huffs out tired breaths. Idiot always insists on doing too heavy weights and then griping about it afterwards.

"You're probably right, Em, but I'm not interested." His blue eyes are more than a little curious when he groans, pushing himself upright on the bench before turning so he can face me. He's been trying to set me up with one of Rosie's friends for years - it's not gonna happen. I cross my arms over my black polo and zip-up hoodie. We're actually matching right now -Jazz too- in sweat shorts, polos and hoodies.

Jazz chuckles and flops down on a mat, panting and smiling up at the ceiling after his work-out with the boxing bag. "Ya know fellas," he pauses to glance over at us. "Ali told me the girls're gonna be in Bells' room at around twelve." The guy on the treadmill on the other side of the room lets out a guffaw of laughter but me and Em ignore him, our heads whipping round so we can see the clock on the wall.

_Twelve-oh-three_.

The three of us exchanged glances as if to ask, _d'you wanna...?_ Two seconds later we're scrambling off the floor, scooping up sweat-soaked towels and empty water bottles before running toward the double doors. It was stupid how much I wanted to see Bells even though it'd been less than a day since the last time. Since we'd decided to give a relationship a go -albeit a secret one- I'd found myself wanting to spend every single second that I could with her, especially at night when it was dark and our band-mates had gone off to their own rooms, leaving the pair of as alone until either one of us would text or call the other with a quick order to get to their room. It's shitty having to keep this from our best friends but like Bells pointed out to me when I grumbled about it, if the label aren't happy about it what Em, Jazz, Ali and Rose don't know won't hurt them.

Some old guy in a pretty-fuckin'-gross red suit eyes Em, Jazz and me like we're a freak show when we run past him on Bells' floor, a whole-lot sweaty and eager to get to where we're goin'. I chuckle at Em when he mutters somethin' about the guy's ugly suit from behind me.

"Dude, since when did'ja turn into Ali?" I gotta laugh at that, 'cause Jazz is sorta right.

_Um, _you_ were thinking it too._..

My stupid thoughts don't matter then 'cause we reach Bells' room. The girls' laughter is audible even from out here and I can't deny the way my stomach clenches - I'm about to see my girl.

"Bro, you gonna knock or what?"

"Shit, yeah." Em and Jazz laugh as I rap on the door. Of course they aren't gonna just know that we're out here, dumbass.

"_Urgh, what did I say, Bells? They won't be able to help themselves. God, what are we gonna do with them?_" Ali huffs from the other side of the door, footsteps and giggles getting closer before she yanks it open and glares at the three of us, one hand on her jutted out hip and the other on the door. "Well? Can we help you?"

"Uh...well we...um, it's just that...help?" Turning to Em and Jazz I find that they're both lookin' just as frazzled as me. We didn't exactly stop to plan what we'd say when we barged up here and interrupted their 'pampering'. I'm sorry but nothing about having disgusting shit plastered over my face and havin' my nails painted sounded even close to how I'd want to spend my day.

_Balls deep in Bells...now that's a whole 'nother story._

"_Fine_. But you get an hour." Ali snaps me from my rapidly escalating fantasy, wagging a finger at us with a scowl. _Wha'did I miss?_ No matter, 'cause she turns and flounces inside leaving Jazz, Em and I to follow her. Which we do – quickly. What we find in Bells' living room is the stuff of guys' nightmares.

Her suite is blue themed but I don't see much blue.

There's a smallish, round, four-seater table to one side of the lounge – I have very fond memories of it a-la two days ago when Bells surprised me while we were having a midnight snack by stripping off her robe and straddling me right there. Now though there's just a whole ton of...of...just, sparkly make-up shit. You can't see the surface of the coffee table either. It's got a towel over it and two bowls of steaming water. I'm a little weirded outythen 'cause Rose and Bells lift their heads up from under two towels draped over their heads. They were leaning over the steaming bowls of water.

Who _does_ that shit? What the fuck is goin' on in here?

"Hey Edley. Didn't have time to shower before comin' over, huh?" Bells comments dryly, winking when my eyes meet her mischievous ones.

"What the _fuck_ are you doin' in here?" I blurt out, the tips of my ears burning when all three girls burst out laughing. "What?"

"Oh, Edward. Dear brother of mine..." Ali sighs long-sufferingly and hooks her arm around mine, shoving me none-too-gently towards one of the armchairs while Jazz and Em sit on the sofa. My little sister should be clinically described as a midget so her shove doesn't exactly do much usually. Right now though...yeah, I'm a little out of it and confused. "This is what we womenfolk do to get pretty for our men."

My brow draws together. I have to bite back the words that are threatening to spill out. _But my Bells looks good always._

"All right, so s'plain the water torture." Em crosses his meaty arms over his meatier chest, cocking an eyebrow as if challenging the girls. The sight makes me snicker a little.

Apparently Bells is taking this one, 'cause she tosses the towel she had over her head toward one of the dining-table chairs and pulls her damp hair over her shoulder. I'm not ashamed to admit my dick twitches at the sight of her dainty fingers twisting her hair into a neat braid without any effort at all.

Let's not kid myself though...pretty much anything she does turns me on. It's a curse, I guess.

"Well fellas, the steam helps clean out our pores. I'm actually done, so you guys can see what we do after." Bells offered me a cheeky smile before laying back on the sofa with her legs over Rose's lap as Ali picked up a pot of...mud?...and started slathering it over her face with a brush. This shit just gets weirder and weirder...

"Well _fuck_. Can I have a go?" All of us -except Bells- turned with wide eyes to face Em. He was grinning widely, dimples on full display.

"Only if you let me exfoliate first." Ali eventually said slowly. Em wrinkled his nose, agreeing to her terms once Rose had popped her head out and explained what it meant. So they got to it, leaving Jazz and I to just...take it all in.

Once Bells' face was almost covered by the creepy goop Ali left her alone for a minute, getting to work on Em with her bag o' torture. Rose painted her own face with mud and then relaxed back into the sofa cushions. "You're lookin' mighty confuzzled over there, Edley." I glanced at Bells and couldn't help but chuckle.

"You look like somethin' from the scary swamp, Bells." She giggled and fluttered her eyelashes playfully, lifting a hand to rest against her chest over her cream slouchy sweater tee.

She sighed dreamily, "oh Edley, you say the sweetest things." Rose snorted, her eyes closed as she rested her head on the back of the sofa. I grinned, unable to help myself when I was around Bells. It helped that one whole shoulder was exposed and her slim, gorgeous legs were encased in pair of tight gray sweatpants. O'course, nothin' at all would be better but that obviously wasn't possible right now. _Later_, I promised myself. "You guys get your suits yet?"

Jazz grumbled something about his 'monkey suit' and I snickered, nodding. "Yeah. Biers dropped 'em off to me this morning at the ass-crack of dawn." The look Bells shot me said it all – we'd have been fucked this morning in more ways that one if she'd stayed in my room like usual. Or if I'd been in hers.

It's a wake-up call.

**~ TQ ~**

Ali throws us out at four. Says she, Bells and Rose need time to 'beautify'. Personally I think they all look great in their comfy shit, but what do I know?

Anyways, Em and Jazz have to go back to their rooms 'cause that's where their suits are so I do the same, drinking a few beers and watching some shitty movie on the tv while I wait 'til Ali texts to say they're ready. The guys join me around sixish and then it's just wait, wait, waitin'.

I fiddle with the silver cufflinks mom and dad sent as a celebratory present -they were really excited to hear we'd be performing tonight- and glance at the clock again.

It's been three minutes, twenty two seconds since the last time.

Pathetic, I know, but I've been waitin' since yesterday when Ali made a comment about Bells 'knocking his socks off'. See, that shit wouldn't bother me usually. Only thing is, she was talking about _my _girl and unless that guy was me I wasn't gonna be a happy fucker. To make shit worse Bells had been the one to usher us guys out earlier, mouthing that she hopes I like her present later.

'Cause it's becoming a habit, she shut the door in my dropped-jawed face then. _Vixen_.

A sudden hand slamming onto my shoulder pulls me away from thoughts of Bells. Once I've righted myself I glare at Em, who just grins like a kid who got away with somethin' he shouldn't. "Rosie just text. They're meetin' us in the lobby now."

Before he could finish speaking I was grabbing my wallet and heading towards the door, just barely remembering to grab my key. It's not like I'd need it, 'cause Bells had already told me we'd be in her room tonight, but I figured the guys might wonder why I didn't take it if I didn't. In the elevator the three of us must'a looked like right losers, fidgeting and unable to wipe the goofy, expectant grins from our faces. Tonight would be our first real night out in a while. The last time we'd hit up a club or bar had been right at the beginning of the month. It was the thirtieth today. The rest of that time had been taken up with time in the recording studio and a couple of interviews. The shoot, of course, had been followed up by an interview with a woman called Celeste. I stifle a chuckle and briefly recall that day as we slide down to the lobby in the elevator. It'd been the day after the beach, so Bells and I had suffered trying to keep our hands and eyes away from each other.

It had led to some very satisfactory fucking in a storeroom at the studios once we'd been released afterward though, so I'm definitely not complaining about how that one worked out.

All rational thought flies out of my head the second I step out of the elevator and my eager eyes search Bells out. _Holy fucking..._shit!

My feet carry me quickly toward the girls in long strides, my mind just barely there enough to remind me that grabbing and mauling her is not a viable idea. She's leaning against Rose, sliding her foot into a beige colored heel with see-through black lace around it. My eyes travel up her creamy calves and thighs, finally finding a flowy skirt that kinda billows out softly from her waist and the sparkly silver detail around it. The 'v' neckline reaches down between her luscious tits to somewhere around mid-torso, I'd say, alluring and sexy yet somehow modest too. I notice briefly that it's a halter neck, having to clamp my eyes shut for a second when she turns and reveals that the halter straps are tied in a loose bow behind her neck, the rest of her back down to just centimeters from the curve of her ass left bare to my roaming eyes.

Predictably my dick rises to the occasion. There was no chance it wouldn't, not with all that _skin_. It's also -thankfully- obvious now who she was trying to impress, because when I finally drag my eyes upwards I find that her hair is piled in loose curls atop her head, leaving her deliciously soft neck available for my hungry eyes to feast on. I happened to comment a few days ago between two rounds of glorious fucking that I loved the curve of her neck. At the time Bells'd been otherwise occupied by my wandering hands and lips, but I could see now that she'd been paying attention more than she let on.

"Rosie, baby, you look good enough to eat." Em growled playfully, wrapping his arms around Rose and nibbling on her neck as she laughed. Jazz embraced Ali similarly, and I was left alone with Bells, who was now reaching out to lean on me so she could slide her other foot into her heel with a slight, cheeky smirk on her face. I was inordinately pleased that she'd foregone vast amounts of make-up, choosing light and innocent rather than bold and brash.

"You look better than words, Bella." Her doe-eyes flashed with something I didn't quite catch before she tugged her lower lip between her teeth and eyed me very obviously up and down. It didn't occur to me then that it might've been due to my alteration on her name – Bell_a_ instead of Bell_s_.

"I could say the same about you, Edley." My lips twitched up into a small grin. "D'you want me to...?" she trailed off, gesturing at my slightly crooked tie.

It'd been a point of contention for as long as I could remember with Mom. She'd always hated it when Em and I didn't bother to straighten up our ties on the rare occasion she wrangled us into them. "Sure, have at it." Bella stepped closer to me with a slight, amused shake of her head and reached up to fix my wayward accessory. In the meantime I was fighting every instinct I had that was telling me to tug her even closer and toss her over my shoulder. The scent of her strawberry shampoo was intoxicating, invading my senses and awakening my primal desires in a way that only she seemed to manage.

The ever-so-slight touch of her fingers on my chest -even through my white shirt- made my skin spark. Just being near her was driving me _wild_, especially knowing as I did that I'd be in close proximity for the majority of the night without being able to do anything about it. For a quick moment I almost preferred it when she was mad at me and I _had_ to keep my distance. Then I reminded myself that we were being secretive to keep our friends out of trouble if this went to pot, and it was easier to control myself.

Minutely, anyway.

"All right, are we ready? The limo's waiting!" Ali sung, particularly happy with herself. Tonight she'd designed all of the girls' dresses and I knew she was excited to show them off. I had to admit the little pixie had done good. I think you already know how I feel about Bells' light peachy-pink temptation. Ali's dress was more modest but in a bright pinky-purple color. It, too, was sleeveless and fell to just above her knees whereas Rose's and Bells' dresses both hit mid-thigh. My brother's girlfriend was wearing a black and red floral number -strapless-, with black ankle boots and a red pendant around her neck. Bells hadn't gone mad with jewelery, just wearing what I'd heard Ali refer to as 'chandelier' earrings shaped like teardrops. They sparkled in the lights of the lobby, matching her simple silver bracelet. By some miracle she looked just as good dressed up as she did in jeans and t-shirts, in sweats or pajamas. I'm still saying less is more.

"C'mon Eddie, or we're leavin' ya behind!" Jazz yelled from the doors, yanking me from my thoughts. I quickly followed the group out to the waiting black limo, hopping in beside Bells and internally preparing myself for a long night.

**~ TQ ~**

Turns out I was right to prepare myself on the drive over to _Geisha_.

We pulled up outside and the place was crawling with paps and crazy teenage girls. Seriously, it was _freaky_. They were every-damn-where, and shit just got weird when I climbed out with Em and Jazz and they were screaming _our_ name. Well, _Breaking Dawn_. Riley had warned us that just the knowledge we'd be around had sparked interest, especially since he managed to get us a spot in _Vanity Fair_. We'd been a last-minute addition and so when it hit the shelves we'd gotten recognized a few times. Hell, even before it hit the shelves people were asking us if we were 'them'. Em was practically giddy the first time some guy asked for our autographs.

Anyway, we were herded inside and taken to the VIP area where Riley and the fucktard Tyler were already waiting with our new publicist. She'd been at the interview for _Vanity Fair_, and she seemed nice enough. She was also the older sister of our stylists, apparently, although we hadn't met them yet. So far Ali was doing a good enough job of keeping us looking great so we hadn't needed them.

"Good evening everyone, good to see you all made an effort." There was a pointed glance toward Em from Tyler – none of us needed reminding of the time Em had turned up to an interview a couple of weeks ago in jeans and a t-shirt while the rest of us had followed Riley's instructions to 'look smart'. He'd headed off alone to do somethin' or other so we hadn't realized what he'd done 'til he arrived.

"Yeah, yeah, movin' on. There's a bar down there callin' my name." Em rubbed his hands gleefully, glancing over the railing and down to the first floor at the already crowded bar.

"All right," Riley coughed, getting our attention. "I'm not going to patronize you and act as though you're unprofessional, but I'd prefer if you didn't drink until after your performance. A lot is riding on tonight and it would be good if I didn't need to do damage control after your first real gig. You all hear me?" Murmurs of annoyed agreement came from all of us – we all knew we were lying. He probably did too, come to think of it. To cut a long, boring as hell story short, he basically told us to be good and do him proud. After that we were free to schmooze at will so we scattered. We had an hour 'til we were due to perform.

"Yo, bro, can I talk to ya for a sec?" Em yelled into my year over the music a while later. We had around ten minutes 'til we were up and my stomach was clenching in nervous anticipation. This was a big deal for us – a lotta important people would be watching, checking out the talent. We _had_ to make a good impression. I follow Em to a slightly quieter corner of the club, eyeing Bells subtly over his shoulder.

She was dancing with one of the kids from _One Direction_. He had floppy hair and reminded me of a puppy with the way he was flirting and lookin' a whole lot eager. I scowled, trying real hard to keep myself with Em so I didn't go over there and rip his wandering hands from his scrawny little body.

"So listen...you up for a change of song?" I refocus on my brother, feeling a grin stretch across my face.

"I like how you think, Em. Whatta you got cooked up in that head o' yours?" With the beers I've been drinking since we got here and my love of winding up Riley it doesn't take long for me to agree to his plan. Well, here goes nothin'.

**~ TQ ~**

Just like we expected, Jazz, Rose and Bells agree to our scheme. Ali is busy doing all the boring managerial shit with Riley so we don't have to worry about her spilling it by accident. Love her to bits, no kidding, but the girl can't keep secrets for shit when it comes to stuff like this.

Em and Jazz take care of the tech guys while Rose gets in another round'a beers 'cause annoying Riley is _so much _more fun with a coupl'a cold _Heinekens _in ya. Me and Bells keep an eye on Tyler and Riley, makin' sure they don't go over to the stage to make sure we're all set. Apparently a coupl'a fat fucks in suits are too interesting though 'cause they don't bother and soon we're hopping up on the stage and taking our places.

Yeah, um, needless to say I kicked that fucker to the curb Bells was dancin' with. Harvey? Er, Harry? Maybe...no matter, that kid's gone anyways.

Rose dumps our drinks on the edge of the stage, grinning at Em when he scoops her up easily and sets her on her feet. Around us people are millin' about, not seeming to care about us 'unknowns' – they'll take notice soon enough. Especially with the adjustments to our ten minute set. Riley's gonna be pissed but...whatever. S'not like he can do anything once the music's started.

My band-mates grab their instruments, Em getting behind his kit with a grin much like a child's. The sight makes me chuckle as I toss my gray jacket to one side and scruff my hair up a bit. The way Bells' eyes follow the movement definitely doesn't escape my attention, nor does the way her eyes darken and tongue darts out to moisten her plump, kissable lips.

_Shit, Eddie boy, cool it._ A hard-on wouldn't be very fuckin' helpful all the time I'm up here performin'.

Willing my dick to play it cool I adjust my mic stand and glance round at the others. Em is twirling his drum sticks like batons, a favorite party trick of his. Jazz and Rose are sorting out their shit and Bells is...um...well, shit. She's actually adjusting her tits. Mmmph.

Under the pretense of talking to her about the mic I hold out, just incase anyone's watchin', I lean in and whisper, "not fuckin' helping, baby." She follows my pointed glance down at where her hands were just shifting and giggles.

"Sorry Edley. Ten minutes, then we can sort that out." This time it's her time to glance pointedly – at my _dick_, for fuck's sake. Internally I groan, narrowing my eyes at her in warning. Girl better not be messin', 'cause this shit's gonna be mighty uncomfortable if she is.

I grin as the music starts behind us, turning to face the audience just as the first strains of the recorded track begin. The look on Bells' face is glorious – she looks _wanting_. It means I'm in for a wild night tonight.

_Perfect_.

"I know you want me. I made it obvious that I want you too. So put it on me. Let's remove the space between me and you." Immediately I have peoples' attention. Some recognize the song -originally by Enrique Iglesias- and others are just curious. It's Riley's wide ones that made me grin against the mic as I sing the next verse with glee and anticipation for the night to come. "Now rock your body, oh. Damn I like the way that you move."

The beat thumps through the building. The audience start getting into it, dancing and singing along. Many are young and know the song by now. The douchefuckers whose party this is look put out. Well, good.

Without lookin' behind me I know that Em's got a shit-eating grin on his face. It's too hard to stifle it.

Rose and Bells are taking the back-up vocals for now, but when we hit the chorus the latter jumps in. the mixture of her sweet, husky, sultry voice and mine is just...it's mind-blowing. My heart thunders when I realize that most eyes in the house are on us now. Whether it's 'cause of the lyrics or our singing I don't know.

"You're so damn pretty. If I had a type then, baby, it would be you." Bells' smile widens when I tilt my body and toss her a wink to punctuate the lyrics, moving on swiftly to the chorus which she joins me in singing with the most delightfully devilish glint in those dark eyes of hers.

"But tonight I'm fuckin' you. Oh, you know. That tonight I'm fuckin' you. Oh, you know." A loud cheer goes up through the audience. It shakes the building. Sets me on fire, 'cause...they _like us_. I thought they would. _Hoped_ they would.

It's good to know, though. Especially when I spot Riley's furious glare focused somewhere behind me –_ Emmett_. We'll all get ripped new ones tomorrow morning but it'll be so worth it.

Between the chorus and the next verse I move from my mic to stand behind Bells. My large hands grip her hips loosely, the silky material of her dress driving me crazy. It's torture.

The words are almost rapped into the mic from where my head is now bent over her shoulder. The heat of her skin scorches through her back against my white shirt. I feel her shiver as she files in with the next verse, raspy and turned on. "You got that body that make me wanna get up on the floor just to see you dance. And I love the way you shake that ass. Turn around and let me see them pants."

It took me fuckin' ages to get that bit right. Rappin' isn't my thing, more Em's. Problem is he can't actually sing or rap for shit. He just likes to _try_.

Judging by the screaming comin' from the audience and the way Bells' body ripples in a familiar shudder I didn't do too damn badly.

Score.

By the time we finish that song the place is on _fire_. No-one can deny that the place is pumpin'. I grab my beer and take long pulls while Em sets us up with the beat for T-Pain's _Turn All The Lights On_. It's a fun, upbeat song that we haven't recorded for our album but we love showin' off with it. That's what we're doin' tonight, obviously.

And when Jazz grins, slinging his arm around me while Em whoops at the end of our stage time nearly four minutes later and the girls celebrate beside us, the crowd cheering and going crazy for us, I realize that we did damn good. Things are really lookin' up for us.

**~ TQ ~**

"Hmmmenunph." My lips twitch upwards as I smooth the pads of my fingers across Bells' rosy cheek. "Cheesy toe-nuggets...mmm..."

"_Fuck_." Stifling my chuckles into the pillow next to Bells' head I grin, shaking my head at my good fortune. It's somethin' like six am, which means Riley'll probably be around soon. We're all meetin' up at Em and Rose's suite 'cause it's the biggest and they've got the food at ten, so we've got a while before we gotta think about getting' up so long as Riley doesn't come-a-knockin'.

I have to grin when I remember Bells telling the others that she was gonna camp out in my place tonight 'cause I've got the better bath or somethin'. She told me on our way up earlier that it was coverin' our backs. By that point I was _far_ too gone to be thinkin' about shit like that, more interested in getting her out of that cockteasing dress before I exploded.

And not the good way, either.

Now, after two hard fucks -one against the wall in the foyer and one in bed- Bells is sleep-chatting her pretty head off and I'm just layin' here, trying to fall back asleep with her mutterin' away. To be honest I'd all but given up once she started talking about cheesy toe-nuggets. I mean...who fuckin' _does_ that?

_Your girl, apparently._

My eyes trailed along her jaw, taking a quick detour to her lips before darting up to her flickering eyelids. Is she...? It was seriously hard to stop myself laughing when she snorted, then, and rolled so she was tucked against my chest, one of her hands creeping up to tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck. If it weren't for the fact that she was still breathing deeply and evenly I'd think she'd woken up. As it was I just huffed out a content breath, wrapping her in my arms and pressing my face into her messy hair.

"R'you 'wake?" She mumbled suddenly. The waft of her hot breath on my bare chest made my skin tingle as I whispered my 'yeah'. "Been watching' me sleepin' 'gain, Creeper McCreeperson?"

I snicker, nodding a little in her hair as I burrow down and press feather-light kisses against the column of her neck.

"Awesome." I feel her snuggle her nose into my chest then, huffing out a surprised breath when her tongue flicks out at my nipple.

"What the _fuck_, Bella?"

She lifts her head back to blink blearily. _So damn adorable_. "Bella, huh? What happened to Bells?" I shrug, the tips of my ears heating. It's been jumping in and out of my head since I said it the other day. It just seems more personal to me and her. Like it's something just for us that no-one else calls her.

"I kinda like it. Bella." _Bella_ rolls her eyes but smiles anyway, cuddling back in and falling right off to sleep a few minutes later as I hum _God's Gonna Cut You Down_ under my breath and let sleep take me, too.

**~ TQ ~**

Later on Bells and I crawled out of bed, showered together to 'save water' and then scrounged some clothes to get dressed in so we could head up to Em and Rose's room for the telling off of our lives. Somehow we'd managed to scramble after our out-of-the-blue set change last night and avoid Riley – we wouldn't be so lucky today.

Bells brought a bag of shit for herself yesterday morning at some point while I was at the gym with the guys, so she pulls on a pair of what she calls 'linen shorts' and my _Aerosmith World Tour 2007_ tee, tying it at her hip. I gotta say, she rocks the look. If it was anyone else I'd hate them stealing my clothes but Bella...hell, let's just say it makes me the total opposite of angry.

"See something you like?" She asks from her spot in front of the mirror. I grin and crook my finger at Bella. She rolls her eyes but comes over and straddles me on the edge of the the bed. I've discovered over the past week that my girl's got a fetish for my hair or some shit 'cause as soon as her hands are close enough they're tangled in the clusterfuck on my head. Like now, she's tugging the longer strands on the top of my head and lightly scratching my scalp as she kisses wetly along my jaw.

"Baby, we don't have long before we've gotta go." My chest rumbles and she completely ignores my reminder, her lips pressing against my Adam's apple before she nips it gently. It doesn't escape my rapidly clouding mind that she's pressing her hot core against my dick. The insatiable fucker is already waking up after our run in the shower five minutes ago.

The heat between us escalates – fast.

Within a couple of minutes Bells is tugging off her -_my_- shirt and going to town on my green waffle-knit henley. My beige cargo shorts are mercifully thin so every swivel of her hips over mine is easy to feel, driving me wild 'cause I know we're not gonna be able to finish this whether I want to or not. A quick glance at the clock while Bells growls at my noncooperation tells me that we've only got a few minutes to get to Em and Rose's before Ali comes hunting.

As much as it pains me to do so I gently tug Bella's hands from my shirt and hold them in one of mine, cradling her flushed cheek with the other. Wide, dark eyes meet mine, curious, frustrated and a lot aroused. It kills me to have to say no, but, "we've gotta go, baby. You know Ali will only come get us otherwise."

Slowly I watch as the realization dawns on her and she huffs, slumping forward into my arms. "Sorry. I didn't mean to attack you."

"Hey, as long as we've got nowhere to be you can attack my anytime, sweetheart," I chuckle, running a soothing hand up to the back of her neck where I tangle my fingers through her hair. After a few long moments we sit in silence, content just to breathe each other in and enjoy the quiet. When my cell buzzes from out in the lounge area I know it's time to get moving. "C'mon, let's get this over with."

Bella groans and tips her head back, pressing her lips to mine in a gentle kiss that isn't about sex or fire or crazy passion. It's just soft and warm and caring. It makes my heart beat faster and my stomach clench weirdly. "He's gonna be mad, isn't he? Can I beat him up?"

This woman...I chuckle quietly, kissing the tip of her nose just to make her smile. "Em'll wanna pitch in." She giggles at my all-too-serious warning.

"I'm not a good sharer." Bella admits.

Raising one eyebrow I ask, "only child syndrome?"

Something flashes in her eyes that I can't quite make out before she shifts backwards off my lap, pulls on the _Aerosmith_ tee and starts digging in her bag again, tugging on a pair of socks while I watch and wonder what I said to cause that reaction.

"I um...I'm not an only child." She eventually shrugs. "I've got a brother, Alec. He's, he's my twin." _Twin_?

"How come you didn't say anything about him before?" I'm genuinely curious. She knows all about all of us, she's met my parents and she's practically one of us now. So how come she didn't mention that she had a brother, least of all a _twin_. Does she see him? Are they close? Is he in jail or something? The army?

"Just didn't come up, I guess. Come on then slow-poke. We're gonna be late." My eyes follow her out of my bedroom and I'm left wondering. She obviously doesn't want to talk about it but I don't get _why_. Surmising that she'll tell me when -and if- she's ready I shrug it off, pulling on a pair of brown leather lace-up sneakers before heading out to join Bella. She kisses me one last time before we leave my suite and then we're off, toward the reaming of our lives no doubt. Despite that last kiss I can't help but feel like there's a little more distance between us than the inches between our hands as we walk down the hall to the elevator.

**~ TQ ~**

The atmosphere in Em and Rose's room is tense.

Bella, Ali and Rose are curled up on the sofa, all in shorts and t-shirts, while Jazz is leaning against the sliding door to the balcony, Em is flopped back in an armchair with his feet up on a matching stool and I'm sitting backwards on a chair from the dining table, pulled over so it's next to Em's chair.

Riley got here a coupl'a minutes after me and Bella, his demeanor surprisingly chilled. I fully expected him to show up raging with steam coming outta his ears. Instead he arrived in a pair of khaki pants and a white shirt, his trusty -but ugly as hell- briefcase under one arm and a _Starbucks_ to-go cup in the other hand.

Now we're all just sitting -or standing-, staring and waiting for him to blow up.

He opens his mouth, and here it goes. "Guys," there's a collective inhale from _Dawn_ as he pauses, "you did amazingly well last night. I was intending to drag you down from there and kick some sense into you-" the glance he shoots at Em's snicker makes me laugh, Bells and Jazz too. "As I was saying...I was incredibly angry with you all for going behind my back like that. We had an arranged set and you disobeyed me in a way that could have been detrimental to all of us."

I suck in a breath through my teeth, looking around at the others. They all seem pretty shocked this discussion took this turn, like I am. Sure, if he'd have shouted there would have been shouting back and Bella was pretty pumped up to argue our corner. Apparently that's not how this is gonna go though, and I can't help but wonder _why_ he's so relaxed.

Glancing up at Riley again I see that he's now pulling a newspaper from his briefcase. He puts his coffee down on the coffee table, clears his throat and starts reading. "Last night I attended the long-awaited launch party of British boy-band sensation, _One Direction_. They took a different approach than most by having a few other acts performing. It was a lazy approach, maybe, but it was a great opportunity to check out the new talent." We're all waiting with baited breath to see what Riley will say next. It could go either way, really. "And for rising stars _Breaking Dawn_ it could be the start of something none of us there last night foresaw. When the group clambered onto the band I definitely didn't expect to hear what I did. The drummer, one Emmett Cullen, and his brother who is the lead male vocalist, founded the band in their hometown of Forks, recruiting Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, on guitar and later, Jasper Whitlock on bass. The most recent addition is Isabella Swan, the baby-"

"Fucking _baby_? Are you kidding me with this shit?" Bella erupts, not happy at all with this reviewers assessment so far.

"Let me finish!" Our manager snapped, glaring at Bella until she rolled her eyes and apologized, flopping back into the cushions with a scowl on her face. "_And_ she is quite possibly the best thing to happen to the fledgling band." Em and Jazz whooped, the smile returning to Bella's face as I winked at her. Riley went on to detail the review of our performance, noting that we kicked the other two bands' butts and could easily have as much, if not more, success that _One Direction_, the group we were there supposedly supporting. All of us got a mention but it was me and Bella that he was raving about. And when Riley had finished that review and we were all stunned speechless he told us that there were four more just like it. He'd already had calls this morning asking about us. If we had an album planned, if we would be doing a tour. Would we be available for performances? Interviews? Guest appearances?

It was crazy and insane and everything we'd been working for – we'd been noticed.

Getting signed had been the first of many stepping stones. A foot in the door, if you will. But we'd known the hard part was to come. The recording and getting our music out there, getting the people to like us and buy our stuff. To hear that there were already sponsors lining up, wanting to hear us and asking about albums, singles, tours? In-fucking-sane.

As I glanced across at my brother grabbing Rose and swinging her around, at Jazz and Ali sharing one of their secret grins that said how much they loved each other without words, I found my mind wandering to our future. A future that meant I'd get to spend almost all of my time with my best friends, my brother and sister, and with a wink and a grin I met Bella's excited eyes, suddenly realizing how much better this whole experience would be with Bella by my side.

Life was looking up in all aspects, it seemed. I had my brothers, my sisters, a gorgeous girl and now, fans to go along with the music we were making.

* * *

**Unfortunately I still don't own Twilight or any of Stephenie Meyer's characters, etc. _Tonight _is by Enrique Iglesias and as mentioned, T-Pain originally sang _Turn All The Lights On_. Both are awesome songs but I don't own either. Booo.**

**So, quite a long chapter for ya there. I'd love to know what you thought...any questions you might have...  
if there's something I missed that you'd like to know about.**


End file.
